Enigmático amor
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: El romance entre Vegeta y Bulma siempre fue un misterio, muchos de los fans, incluyéndome, se preguntaron ¿cómo ocurrió? y ¿qué le habrá visto Bulma a un príncipe saiyajin odiado por todos? Bueno, esta es mi teoría de cómo todo empezó.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, bueno este es mi primer fic sobre la pareja que más me ha gustado de Dragon Ball Z :), espero que disfruten leerla y dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

 **Soy activa y actualizo cada semana, casi siempre subo los primeros capítulos más seguido para no dejar a mis lectoras en suspenso tanto tiempo.**

 **El primer capítulo sucede justo después de la llegada de Trunks al planeta tierra. Lo demás es parte de mi imaginación.**

 **Sin más que decir que disfruten y espero que les guste ^v^**

 **¡A leer!**

 **:D**

* * *

 ** _Un cambio radical_**

Bulma regresó a la casa junto con Yamcha, aunque no había hecho nada se sentía agotada por toda la información que aquel muchacho de cabello lila vino a darles, la peli azul se dirigió a su piscina para refrescar sus piernas en el agua helada. Yamcha la seguía con dificultad al haber volado por más de 25 minutos cargando el cuerpo de su novia.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas cocinar algo, cielo?, muero por comer algo - se quejaba Yamcha colocando sus manos en su espalda.

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy?, te recuerdo que ya no tenemos una relación seria, así que si deseas algo ¡ve y cocínalo tú mismo!, además me siento agotada - decía suspirando mientras veía sus pies sumergidos en el agua. Además el solo hecho de recordar la relación que tenía ahora con Yamcha la enfurecía, aún no podía olvidar las veces en las que ella le había perdonado otra más de sus infidelidades.

\- ¿Agotada tú?, pero ¿de qué?, yo soy el que está agotado por volar y cargarte todo el camino - la miro.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿¡me estás diciendo gorda ahora!? - su cara enrojeció por completo, volteándose para mirarlo, la reacción de Yamcha era obvia, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que le tenía al carácter de su amada al enojarse.

\- No… yo no quise decir eso… - movía sus manos en señal de negación, pero al ver que Bulma tardaría en calmarse prefirió irse - Sabes…se me quitó el apetito, mejor iré a entrenar ¿sí?, te quiero adiós - salió corriendo.

\- Pero que se cree, ¿gorda yo? - Bulma agitaba sus pies en el agua y se detuvo a mirar la cámara de gravedad logrando ver a Vegeta quien entrenaba arduamente. Pero no estaba pensando en Vegeta precisamente sino en las palabras que le dijo Goku antes de irse con Gohan y Piccolo a entrenar, _"Bulma espero que tengas un bebe sano"_.

\- ¿Bebé?...¡Ay Goku pero qué tonto eres!, ¿no? - pero una sonrisa apareció al recordar a Piccolo cuando le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza al haber dicho eso - Ah…me pregunto por qué habrá dicho aquel disparate …

Al pasar un rato Bulma se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una siesta, en cambio Vegeta seguía entrenando, su objetivo era demostrarle a todos que era más poderoso que Kakaroto y probar que su gran poder de saiyajin había incrementado considerablemente.

Después de ocho horas de imparable entrenamiento el príncipe dejó la cámara para comer algo. Bulma aún seguía durmiendo en su habitación.

Vegeta llegó a la cocina y se sentó en la silla del comedor esperando a que la humana apareciera. El príncipe estaba cada vez más y más impaciente, su estómago rugía por el hambre que sentía cada cinco segundos. Cuando de pronto un ki desagradable se aproximó a la casa.

\- ¡Bulma!, cielo…pero… - Yamcha dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro sudoroso de Vegeta, colocándose rígido al instante - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¡responde! - le ordenó a gritos. Bulma despertó de un salto y decidió bajar para ver qué sucedía.

\- No tengo por qué responder tus preguntas estúpidas, después de todo tú no eres más que un insecto - trataba de provocarlo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?, ¡repite lo que dijiste! - se acercó levemente con inseguridad.

\- ¿Qué acaso no sabes escuchar o tienes los oídos solamente para adornar tu feo rostro? - Vegeta sonreía con malicia al ver la reacción de Yamcha.

\- ¡Eres un miserable! - Yamcha apretó sus puños con fuerza, el saiyajin se levantó con lentitud de su silla sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Yamcha, este vaciló y dio un paso atrás. Vegeta sonrió aún más al ver el miedo que provocaba en aquel humano - No te acerques o verás…

\- ¿Veré qué? , ¿no recuerdas quién fue el culpable de tu muerte? - reía burlonamente mientras seguía avanzando.

\- Pero ¿qué es este escándalo?, ¿acaso no puede una linda chica dormir una siesta? - Bulma se dirigió a ambos interponiéndose entre ellos.

\- ¡Él es quien empezó! - bramó Yamcha, clavándole sus ojos a Vegeta quien seguía avanzando.

\- Eres un llorón, ¿qué no ves que Vegeta solo intenta provocarte? - Vegeta se sorprendió, luego Bulma observó al príncipe - ¿Y tú?...¿acaso no piensas bañarte o algo? - Yamcha rió - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?, no quiero verte hoy al saber que me dijiste aquel insulto, ¡lárgate de mi casa! - el príncipe sonrió triunfante y subió las escaleras.

\- ¿Insulto?, yo jamás dije que estabas gorda - suavizó su voz.

\- ¡Oh!, eso no importa ahora, por tu culpa ya no tuve una siesta - Bulma empezó a ordenar la cocina para preparar algo de comida.

\- Esta bien, volveré mañana - Yamcha dejó la casa de Bulma y se fue volando con resignación.

Bulma empezó a ordenar la mesa con comida suficiente para un saiyajin, era tanto lo que había cocinado que se sentía agotada y más cansada se sintió al saber que después debía lavar todos esos platos y ollas.

\- Esto de ser una dama de verdad… - suspiró - ¡Ay!, mis brazos duelen y mis manos también - observó sus extremidades con tristeza. Pero al escuchar los pasos ruidosos del príncipe que bajaba las escaleras Bulma se arregló el cabello y se dio unas palmadas en el rostro para despertar un poco - Supuse que tendrías hambre, así que preparé esto.

\- Pues ya era hora, ya me estaba preguntando si matarte o no - dijo con seriedad. Tenía mucha hambre como para darle un mejor trato a la mujer.

\- Hmp, deberías estar agradecido - Bulma cogió un tenedor y comenzó a comer. El saiyajin no hacía más que concentrarse en su comida, entretanto Bulma lo observaba de reojo, era fascinante verlo comer con tal educación a pesar de ser un mercenario.

\- Si no te importa, deja de mirarme - su voz fue suave pero intimidante. La muchacha se sonrojó al instante y siguió comiendo. Luego de comer, esta comenzó a retirar cada plato. Vegeta la miraba con cierta molestia en su rostro - ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?, es bastante fastidioso - refunfuñó.

\- ¡Pues discúlpame pero seré yo la que lavaré los platos y no tú! - dijo la mujer, comenzando a lavar y a secar los platos.

\- ¡Bha!, simplemente déjalos así y los lavas mañana. A no ser que te quedes por mi compañía - sonrió ladinamente.

\- ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír, tu compañía es odiosa al igual que tú - chilló ella sin mirarlo. La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció al instante. El hombre se puso de pie con rapidez, tomando los últimos platos justo donde Bulma dejaba los limpios, ensuciándolos con la poca comida que Vegeta dejó, provocando el enojo de la mujer al ver tal desastre.

\- ¡En qué estabas pensando idiota!, mira lo que has hecho, ¿acaso no sabes diferenciar lo que está limpio de lo que está sucio?, ¡eres un inútil! - estaba furiosa, sus dientes crujían al rosarse.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - el saiyajin se acercó hacia ella.

\- Que eres un…un… - al ver a Vegeta tan cerca de ella su boca se relajó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el cálido calor que emanaba aquel intimidante sujeto. Bulma se sentía cada vez más pequeña al ver cómo el príncipe intentaba acorralarla - ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? - le preguntó con nerviosismo al ver aparecer la sonrisa maliciosa de Vegeta. Bulma quedó embobada al mirar los ojos negros del príncipe pero el movimiento brusco que hizo Vegeta al poner sus brazos cerca de la cintura de la mujer para apoyarlos en el mesón la hizo asustarse aún más. Sentía la respiración relajada que hacía el mercenario que poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de la humana. Vegeta abrió la boca sutilmente viendo cómo la mujer se sonrojaba.

\- Veo que mi presencia te hace sentir nerviosa - le susurraba en el oído - Y te debilitas al escucharme de esta manera… - su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia - Eres fuerte de carácter aunque ya no lo siento si estoy así de cerca. Aún así sigues siendo una insignificante humana que no se atrevió a repetir lo último que dijo - soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para ir dormir.

Bulma quedó sorprendida por aquella actitud de Vegeta al verlo tan cerca de ella, sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre y sus manos comenzaron a tiritar repentinamente.

\- Pero…¿qué me pasó? - se preguntó, aún estaba extrañada por lo sucedido - ¡Ah!...en fin, seguiré limpiando este desastre que hizo este bruto animal - chilló entre dientes.

La peli azul estaba agotada, sus manos estaban heladas de tanto lavar. Apenas terminó con la cocina ella subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar vio la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta preguntándose si estaba durmiendo o no, aquel acercamiento la dejó confundida. Un suspiro salió de su boca al ver que estaba en la recamara continua a la de ella y entro a su cuarto resignada. Se puso su piyama y se acostó en su cama mirando el techo hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma bajó para desayunar junto a sus padres.

\- Buenos días Bulma, aquí tienes - la señora Briefs dejaba una bandeja llena de pastelitos y comida de todo tipo. Bulma como siempre tenía su café en la mano más un pastelito. La peli azul estaba más pensativa que nunca, recordando cada movimiento del saiyajin. Aún podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, tal sensación le daba escalofríos tanto así que su cuerpo se estremeció por completo - ¿Querida tienes frío? - preguntó su madre preocupada.

\- Oh no mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes - respondió automáticamente, dando pequeños sorbos de café.

\- ¡Ah!, apuesto y joven Vegeta, debes de estar hambriento - decía la señora con gran entusiasmo al verlo bajar las escaleras para luego incorporarse en la mesa. Vegeta solo atinó a sentarse para empezar a comer sin darle importancia a los halagos o expresiones de la mujer.

Bulma parecía nerviosa ante la presencia del mercenario, no podía mirarlo sin antes ruborizarse, la madre observaba a su hija y no podía evitar reírse cuando notaba la reacción de Bulma.

\- Bueno, disfruten del desayuno - se despidió la madre de Bulma mientras le guiñó un ojo a su hija para alentarla.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el comedor. Bulma trataba de no mirarlo.

" _Pero ¿qué me pasa?, él es solo un hombre más que solo quiso entretenerse anoche al intimidarme ¡y eso es todo!, hmp_ ".

\- Vegeta pásame la bandeja de pastelitos - dijo la mujer con voz dominante. El príncipe seguía comiendo con tranquilidad, Bulma empezó a desesperarse - ¿Qué estás sordo o qué?

\- ¿Acaso tú no tienes manos? - respondió de inmediato.

\- ¡Aich!, pero qué grosero eres - Bulma se levantó molesta, sacando dos bocadillos de pastelitos. Al pasar por detrás de Vegeta este empezó a hablar.

\- Si sigues comiendo pasteles vas a engordar ¿no crees? - Bulma se puso roja de furia al escuchar aquel comentario, el príncipe continuaba comiendo, llevándose un bocado de pan para comérselo pero Bulma fue rápida y de un manotazo le arrancó el pan que salió volando hacia el suelo. Vegeta se dio vuelta para mirarla desafiante y de un salto de puso de pie. La peli azul retrocedió un poco asustada.

\- Veo que tu entusiasmo volvió - dijo el príncipe con su característica sonrisa. Se levantó de su silla para aproximarse hacia ella.

\- ¿¡Qué!?...ya no te acerques o juro que pondré esto en tu cabello - lo amenazó con uno de los pastelitos.

\- No me hagas reír, ni si quiera te atreverías a hacerlo - los ojos negros del saiyajin se clavaron directamente en los ojos azules de la mujer que aún sostenía los pastelillos en sus manos. Este tomó los pasteles de las suaves manos de la mujer dejándolos en la mesa - Ahora…repite lo que dijiste - la mirada del saiyajin era intensa acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de la mujer.

\- Ve…Vegeta… - suspiraba. De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió, era Yamcha. Bulma reaccionó de un salto ante la aparición de su "novio" mientras que Vegeta seguía en su posición mirando al sujeto.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí!? - Yamcha cerró la puerta bruscamente para luego acercarse al mercenario con temor pero seguro.

\- ¿Quieres por favor calmarte?, aquí no pasa nada, es solo un mal entendido - Bulma empezó a retirar los platos con inquietud mientras que ambos muchachos se despedazaban con las miradas.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto insecto? - refunfuñó Vegeta en tono amenazador. Yamcha seguía observando hasta que el príncipe subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Quién se cree este tipo?...Bulma ten cuidado con Vegeta sabes que no es de fiar - la muchacha asentía con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia a su advertencia.

\- Tu tampoco lo eres - Yamcha abrió los ojos desconcertado.

\- Solo digo que te cuides, ese sujeto no tiene consideración ni si quiera consigo mismo…algún día de estos no dudará en dañarte.

\- ¿De verdad crees que sea tan malo? - Bulma se mantenía serena.

\- Lo es, es un ser maligno, si pudieras sentir su ki no te cabrían dudas, está en su naturaleza - reprimió Yamcha, este se aproximaba hacia la mujer.

Bulma sonreía vagamente, aún no podía creer que Vegeta fuera pura maldad.

" _Sé que debe haber algo bueno en él_ "

Sin darse cuenta Bulma sintió que Yamcha la estaba abrazando alrededor de su cintura, esta comenzó a hacer intentos para zafarse.

\- ¿No me crees que sea así? - susurró en su oído. Bulma tomo las manos del hombre para soltarse pero se extrañó al ver unos guantes blancos y trató de alejarse con todas sus fuerzas pero una barbilla áspera rozó su hombro descubierto _"¿Me imaginas?"_ preguntó la voz de Vegeta en su oído. El calor subió por su cuerpo con una rapidez que jamás había experimentado dándose la vuelta con ímpetu, acelerando su respiración al ver tal situación.

\- Tranquila Bulma, ¿Qué ocurre? - la mujer recuperó el aliento al ver el rostro de Yamcha.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy…cansada…eso es todo - se puso una mano en su frente.

\- Al parecer ese idiota está abusando de ti con tantos platos que debes lavar.

\- Subiré a mi cuarto para descansar.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- No…solo quiero estar sola.

\- Esta bien…estaré aquí por si me necesitas. Aunque no lo creas te ayudare a limpiar este desastre en la cocina - Yamcha sintió el ki de Vegeta que bajaba las escaleras. Bulma lo miro impresionada al verlo sin polera, este sonrió con malicia al ver la reacción de la mujer - ¡Oye tú!, ¿acaso no tienes ropa que ponerte? - preguntó Yamcha enfurecido.

\- No me fastidies inútil y lava los platos - ignorando la mirada de odio de parte de él - No es mi culpa que tu no tengas un cuerpo como tal para que sea admirado - Vegeta se retiró triunfante al ver que Bulma no dejó de mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Sera mejor que controles a tu humana a no ser que…

\- ¡Ya basta!, ambos dejen de discutir, mi cabeza duele un montón. Yamcha si quieres ayudarme pues hazlo ya. Y tu principito ve a hacer tus malditos ejercicios antes de que haga estallar la cámara contigo dentro.

Bulma se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama, abrazando una almohada.

\- ¿Acaso me estará gustando?, pero si es así…¿qué es lo que me hace sentir ese sentimiento hacia él?, es arrogante, machista, un engreído y malhumorado - Bulma se cruzó de brazos y movía su boca de un lado a otro, pensando - Pero de algo estoy segura, cuando sonríe lo hace de una manera sincera…es inteligente, tiene un buen cuerpo y esos ojos negros… - la peli azul sonreía al pensar en aquella mirada tan vigorosa - ¡No!...esto no me puede estar pasando pero…es mejor que lo compruebe yo misma para saber si él siente algo por mí. De todas formas él sigue siendo un hombre… - una risa maliciosa salió de la boca de Bulma al tener en mente un gran plan de seducción.

Rápidamente la muchacha comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse un bikini. Sacó una gran toalla y llenó una botella con agua, se arregló el cabello y se maquilló un poco para luego ponerse unos lentes de sol. Salió de la habitación sigilosamente para no ser percibida por Yamcha que aún seguía lavando loza.

Bulma salió al jardín y se colocó junto a la piscina, sentándose en una silla playera para así ser vista por el saiyajin desde la cámara de gravedad. Ella solo se concentró en sus movimientos femeninos para llamar la atención del príncipe que se veía por una de las pequeñas ventanas, estaba entrenando. El primer movimiento que hizo Bulma fue el de sacarse la ropa que tenía encima del bikini con mucha sensualidad.

" _Pero qué se ha creído…qué vulgaridad al estar desvistiéndose de esa forma_ ". El príncipe trataba de no ver hacía la ventana. " _Concéntrate…concéntrate…¿eh?_ ". Al parecer la vista era demasiado tentativa como para ignorarla con facilidad, su boca se abría lentamente al ver a la mujer con tan poca ropa. Vegeta daba pequeños puñetazos al viento mientras observaba de reojo a la mujer que se sentaba en la silla.

" _Hmp…creo que lo tengo, a decir verdad su mirada me pone algo nerviosa, vaya…sí que está mirando_ ". Bulma sonreía al ver la reacción del príncipe, tenía una expresión de embobado que jamás había visto en él. _"Bueno…creo es tiempo del paso número dos"_. Se decía así misma sacando de un bolso una crema de bronceado.

 _"Esto es inútil, no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, ¡maldita mujer!, ¡ahora mi entrenamiento no será productivo!...esto es desesperante"._ Vegeta miraba repentinamente lo que hacía la mujer cuando comenzó a notar que esta empezaba a masajearse el cuerpo.

Bulma no paraba de sonreír al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, pero el plan estaba a punto de estropearse.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para eso? - la voz de Yamcha se aproximaba, Bulma quedó perpleja y negó con la cabeza - No seas necia, dame eso - Yamcha le quitó la crema de las manos y empezó a echársela en la espalda. Al sentir la piel de la muchacha este comenzó a tartamudear mientras le hablaba, y un leve enrojecimiento apareció en su rostro.

\- Basta, creo que con eso estoy bien - Bulma trataba de detenerlo al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina del saiyajin.

 _"¿¡Quién diablos se cree que es!?, ¿¡acaso quiere provocarme para luego estar con ese insecto!?_

El ki de Vegeta comenzó a aumentar considerablemente, una furia trataba de salir del joven guerrero al ver y recodar la escena.

\- Es suficiente, me iré…gracias…cariño - Bulma cogió su ropa y se levantó, pero fue detenida por Yamcha.

\- Pues yo creo que me merezco algo más que un simple "gracias" - Yamcha acercó a Bulma bruscamente hacia su cuerpo mientras el mercenario no quitaba los ojos de encima, torturándose al ver cada movimiento.

\- Suéltame - le ordenaba Bulma pero Yamcha le tomó el rostro y le dio un apasionado beso. La peli azul hace tiempo que no recibía un beso así, por lo que se dejó llevar por los labios de su novio.

 _"¡Ahrg! ¡no aguanto más!._ Vegeta gritó aún más fuerte expulsando todo su poder al ver a la humana con aquella basura tan cerca de ella.

\- Iré a dentro - Bulma entro primero a la casa, seguida por la atenta mirada de Yamcha.

Al pasar un rato el piso comenzó a temblar fuertemente. El señor y la señora Briefs entraron en pánico. Bulma trataba de consolarlos cuando de pronto Yamcha entró volando a la casa, sacándola rápidamente de aquel lugar para llevarlos uno por uno hacia el jardín. Bulma se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la razón de aquel estruendo vino desde donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad que por una extraña razón había explotado.

 _"Vegeta"_

Pensó enseguida comenzando a correr con desesperación, Yamcha la siguió preocupado y al llegar al lugar ambos quedaron perplejos.

Vegeta yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo debido a la tremenda explosión. Bulma fue la única que se dio cuenta de que Vegeta tenía un leve fulgor amarillo que se desvaneció apenas Vegeta dejó de moverse.

Desde ese momento la muchacha se preocupo de curarle las heridas y de que este se mantuviera en reposo al menos una semana. A medida que los días pasaban ambos comenzaron a sentir una atracción por el otro, no supieron cómo ni cuándo comenzó aquel extraño sentimiento, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que ambos necesitaban del otro. Puede que aún sigan comportándose como idiotas y peleando por todo, pero eso era lo que Vegeta siempre quería provocar, aquello le recordaba mucho a las mujeres de su planeta.

Cuando Vegeta se recuperó un poco más y mientras estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos este recordó lo que le había pasado. Fueron tanto los celos que sintió en ese momento que de pura rabia hizo estallar la cámara con su ki y además recordó algo aún más importante, este se había convertido en súper saiyajin.

Al querer comprobar tal idea, este concentro su ki y un gran fulgor apareció, iluminando la habitación del mercenario. A lo lejos unos ojos azules miraron la escena con gran asombro. Era Bulma quién observaba atenta y llena de curiosidad al ver que el saiyajin se había convertido aún más poderoso.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola a todas :) espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, estén atentas que pronto subiré el segundo.**

 **Nos leemos luego ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas, esta vez no me demoré en nada en subir el siguiente capítulo, en los siguientes me demoraré un poco más, pero prometo actualizar pronto :)**

 **Ahora...¡A leer!**

 **:D**

* * *

 ** _El inicio de algo nuevo_**

 ** _[_ _Bulma]_**

Me levanté temprano por la mañana, era extraño para mí pero no podía sacar de mi mente a Vegeta, había soñado con él casi toda la noche y eso no me dejó dormir. Aún así sentí que había descansado bien. Vi a Yamcha tras mi hombro y me di cuenta que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, vi su rostro tan singular con aquellas cicatrices extrañas que hacían verlo atractivo, pero ya nada me causaba al verlo. Solía sonreír al ver su rostro, se que antes hubiera estado feliz de tenerlo en mi cama toda la noche pero no sentía nada, creo que al fin sus estupideces y errores han causado en mi lo que tanto negaba, me había esforzado tanto en arreglar lo que teníamos que siempre reprimía aquellos sentimientos que me hacían dejar de amarlo. Quería darle una oportunidad constantemente pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Mis pensamientos, actitudes y cambios eran solo para una persona y ese ya no era él.

Entré al baño para darme una ducha, al salir vi el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 am. Me sequé el cabello con la toalla y me vestí. Elegí una polera strapless color rosa que me llegaba hasta las caderas y unos jeans pescadores cortos y ajustados de color negro. Me pinté los labios de rosa pálido y mire mi cabello por última vez y decidí hacerme un afro.

Al pasar media hora más mi cabello estaba listo y lo adorné con un cintillo blanco con puntos rosas. Me puse unas sandalias negras y salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacía la de Vegeta, dudé un poco pero tenía listo mi pretexto. Entre con nerviosismo y lo vi, su rostro tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer había dormido bien. Debe haber sido por el logro que consiguió al convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Me senté en la silla para estar a su lado y lo contemple por un rato. Pronto me di cuenta que su sonrisa había desaparecido, al parecer estaba despierto.

* * *

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - su voz era suave pero a la vez grave. El príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

\- Vine a ver como seguías.

\- Ya te dije que no necesito que me cuides - protestó él intentando levantarse de la cama. Bulma presionó su pecho para retenerlo. Vegeta miró la mano de la mujer para luego dirigirse a ella - ¡No soy un débil humano!

\- No, eres un terco enano saiyajin - lo reprimió ella quitando la venda de la cabeza del mercenario. Este fruncía el ceño mientras la miraba con irritación.

\- Guárdate tus cuidados para la basura de tu novio - soltó molesto mirando hacia otro lado - Yo no necesito ayuda.

\- No seas celoso Vegeta - comentó ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Bha! - protestó.

\- ….ahora hay alguien más que me interesa - cambió su tono de voz a uno más misterioso. Bulma se dio cuenta que el saiyajin la observaba intrigado - ¿Quieres saber quién es?

\- ¡Hmp!

\- Sabes…quería saber si… - aclaró su garganta - …si…

\- Habla de una buena vez ¿quieres? - su voz fue suave a pesar de aquel tono de voz demandante.

\- ¿Te importaría convertirte en súper saiyajin de nuevo? - ella lo miro tiernamente, este levantó su ceja extrañado, luego mostró una leve sonrisa de lado. Pronto el fulgor amarillo emanó en la habitación de un color incandescente. La transformación era digna de verse una vez más. Bulma quedó encantada al ver que accedió a su petición, esta estiró su mano para tocarlo pero el guerrero hizo un movimiento brusco para distanciarse - Si te toco pero no deseas lastimarme no me dañará, ¿verdad? - el no respondió, prestando atención a los movimientos que hacía la humana, esta hundió su mano en los cabellos dorados del mercenario - Se siente extraño - afirmó mientras seguía acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el cabello sedoso del príncipe.

\- No soy una mascota - refunfuñó algo molesto al sentir las caricias de la mujer que lo trataba como si fuera un espécimen raro y no como un hombre - Se supone que un súper saiyajin debe despertar temor y admiración, no una contemplación tierna y ridícula. " _Al parecer esta transformación no la estoy haciendo bien, ¿por qué no provoco nada en esta mujer?, debería temerme"._

\- No seas tonto Vegeta, luces igual de temerario, solo que a mí no me produces eso - " _Está bien mentí, pero no te lo iba a decir para subir tu ego_ " - Aún así…me gustas moreno - Vegeta enrojeció por aquel comentario. Este tomó la muñeca de la mujer para alejarla de su cabello para volver a la normalidad y el fulgor que iluminaba la habitación desapareció.

Un silencio incomodo inundó el cuarto, ambos estaban mirándose profundamente, el príncipe bajaba la mirada hacia sus labios para luego volver a caer en sus ojos, Bulma comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hacia Vegeta y este imitó a la mujer aproximándose hacia ella con lentitud mirando de reojo sus labios levemente pintados.

\- ¡Hola! - Goku apareció de la nada en frente de la cama de Vegeta, dejando a ambos asombrados y tomando distancia uno del otro de un golpe, provocando en Bulma un susto horrible que casi cae de la silla pero Vegeta fue rápido y la sujetó de una mano, para luego retirarla de inmediato al ver que la mujer se había estabilizado, Bulma se sonrojó un poco ante la presencia de Goku al ver tal escena.

\- ¿¡Y tú qué demonios haces aquí Kakaroto!? - Bramó el saiyajin _"estúpido!, justo cuando la humana iba a.. a...aaaaaarg!"_. Goku rió algo nervioso al ver lo furioso que estaba Vegeta al rechinar los dientes.

\- Discúlpenme...ah...no pensé que...¿no interrumpo nada verdad? - sonrió mientras colocaba su mano izquierda detrás de su cabello sacudiéndoselo nervioso.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡por supuesto que no!...¡aichs! - exclamó Vegeta mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado con los brazos cruzados. Bulma se acercó hacia su amigo.

\- Que sepas hacer la tele transportación no te da derecho a aparecerte así nada mas sin antes avisar y menos a estas horas de la mañana, ¡me asustaste! - Bulma puso una mano en su pecho para tranquilizar su corazón. Tomó la mano de Goku con cuidado guiándolo hacia la puerta - Ven espérame abajo, Vegeta no amaneció de buen humor hoy, y verte a ti no es una buena forma de calmarlo tampoco - rió

\- Ya veo...- miró al saiyajin a través del hombro de su amiga - ¿Estas muy mal herido Vegeta?, si quieres puedo traerte unas semillas del ermitaño y ...

\- ¡Lárgate! - levantó su cabeza hacia él dejando ver una vena en su frente. Bulma empezó a empujar a Goku para que bajara, el mal humor de Vegeta se incrementaba al tener cerca a su enemigo en potencia.

\- Vaya, creo que aún tiene energías - Goku le sonreía a su amiga mientras que esta lo observaba molesta.

 _"Rayos Goku ¿por qué siempre eres tan inoportuno?, este era mi momento de estar a solas con él"._

\- ¿Y dime qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó Bulma bajando las escaleras con su amigo.

\- Bueno pues yo...em, ¿tienes algo que comer, Bulma? la verdad muero de hambre - este rio simultáneamente, Bulma se afirmó de la baranda de la escalera para no caerse de la impresión. Lo que menos esperaba era que este le pidiera comida, para eso estaba Milk.

\- Ay Goku, tu nunca cambias - exclamó de un suspiro - De acuerdo te hare algo pero no pidas mucho, también tengo que dejarle un poco a Vegeta.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Vegeta entenderá - sonrió. Goku se sentó en la silla del comedor con un tenedor en la mano izquierda y con un cuchillo en la derecha.

\- Si claro, tu no lo conoces - admitió.

\- ¿A no?, pues sí, creo que tienes razón, tú estás todo el día con él y es lógico que pasen el día juntos, conociéndose y... bueno pues ya sabes...cuando un hombre y una mujer están a solas...bueno...ciertas cosas suce...

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? - se dio vuelta lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Bueno ya sabes que...¡aaaaaay!, pero ¿por qué me estas mirando así? - la cara de Bulma se volvió roja como un tomate encogiéndose de hombros y tensando su cuerpo - No te pongas así, por favor...¡Bulma! - Goku juntó sus manos en son de disculpas y agachaba la cabeza.

\- No vuelvas a decir estupideces ¿¡oíste!? - gritó desenfrenada - ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado!?

\- Lo lamento yo pensaba que...- _"Vaya veo que las cosas no andan bien entre ellos dos, ¿será que debo interferir?, pero Piccolo me dijo claramente que no me entrometiera en los asuntos de otros, mmm pero no, Trunks debe nacer, ¡y mientras antes mejor!, sí, eso hare, pero ¿cómo?...piensa Goku piensa"_ \- Vendré cada mañana a visitarte, después de todo tu siempre eres la que reclama que nunca te visito - _"Así podre ver a estos dos más de cerca, hasta pueda que ayude a Vegeta con Bulma"_. Sonreía vigoroso, mientras que su amiga lo miraba de forma extraña.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!?, ¡no tengo suficiente comida para alimentar a dos saiyajines!, ¿quién te crees que soy?

\- ¿Qué?, pero si tu eres millonaria Bulma - se rascó la coronilla confundido.

\- Si pero no la gastaré en comida solamente, una mujer como yo debe darse ciertos lujos - paso una mano por su cabello - …y eso no incluye la comida.

\- Pero si estas con Vegeta tienes que gastar mucho en comida - lo dijo en voz baja para que su amiga no lo escuchara - Y si tienes un bebe con... - la mirada de Bulma acechó nuevamente a Goku quien saltó de miedo perdiendo el equilibrio en su silla al ver la cara de Bulma nuevamente enfurecida.

\- ¡Deja de hablar tonterías Goku!

\- ¡Ayy! lo siento está bien, está bien - se instaló de nuevo en su silla acercándola a la mesa mientras hacía señas con las manos para tranquilizar a Bulma. En unos minutos Goku sintió el ki de Vegeta aproximándose, este aclaró su garganta para tener una voz más varonil. - Bulma veo que con esa ropa te ves muy bien.

\- ¿Ahh? - estaba aturdida, lo miró algo extrañada y un leve rubor se marcó en sus mejillas - Haces que me sonrojes Goku - admitió riendo.

Goku rió por aquella respuesta - Es lo que siempre me dice Milk cuando le digo lo mismo, al parecer ustedes las mujeres son muy predecibles - sonreía.

-¡Aish eres un idiota!, ¡Hmp! - Bulma se dio vuelta para colocar los platos de comida en la mesa cuando Goku acudió en ayudarla.

\- Eso se ve pesado, no deberías de cargarlo ¿no crees? - _"Estoy seguro de que si Vegeta me ve comportarme como un caballero lo hará también con Bulma"_ este sujetaba los platos mientras Bulma ponía resistencia. De pronto Bulma perdió el equilibrio tropezándose con sus pies, Goku de forma inmediata coloca los platos en la mesa y recogió a su amiga en el aire.

\- Go-Goku - balbuceó al sentir los brazos de su amigo rodeándola.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó. Vegeta se detuvo en las escaleras para averiguar qué sucedía.

\- Si... - Goku tomó su cintura con cuidado dejándola caer en su rodilla _"Vaya espero que Vegeta no esté observando esto...¿eh?"_. Goku sintió el ki de Vegeta aumentar considerablemente.

 _"¿¡Qué significa esto!?, ¿¡qué rayos crees que haces ahora con la humana!?...¿será que aquel sujeto a quien se refería la mujer era Kakaroto?, ya veo...jamás tendré a la humana para mí solo, ¡ella no querría estar con alguien que es inferior en poder como yo!, tampoco le gustaría estar con un ser malvado y mercenario como yo...¡maldición!"_. El príncipe subió las escaleras enfurecido.

\- ¿Quieres soltarme ya Goku?, esto es algo incomodo para mí... - Bulma lucía un leve rubor en sus mejillas al sentir las manos de su amigo en su cintura, era más alto que Vegeta y Yamcha y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás segura? - la miró a los ojos y esta asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzada - Bueno si eso es lo que quieres - Goku separó sus brazos soltando a la mujer y se puso derecho de inmediato mirando a Bulma inexpresivo al verla caer al suelo, esta se quejó mientras se sobaba su espalda - Tu quisiste que te soltara.

\- ¡Idiota!, ¡pero no así!, vaya que eres necio - Bulma se levantó del suelo enojada y salió de la cocina para sentarse en el sillón, Goku por mientras se sentó en el comedor para comer lo que su amiga le había preparado _"Vaya, pero esto no me llenara nada"_. Estaba decepcionado al ver solo cinco platos de comida mas una olla entera de arroz. _"Al parecer tendré que ir donde Milk"_.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que estuvo Goku, Bulma aun seguía recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Yamcha bajó las escaleras y buscó a su novia con la mirada hasta encontrarla, se acercó con seguridad besándola en su mejilla, esta despertó confusa.

\- Veo que te levantaste temprano - se sentó a su lado.

\- Oh, sí, no podía seguir durmiendo y me levanté - Bulma lo miro algo desganada, quería decirle acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo hacia él, no podía seguir engañándose más - Sabes...necesito habl...- Yamcha colocó un dedo en los labios de Bulma.

\- No digas nada, iré a mi departamento a buscar ropa, te quiero lista a las 9:00 de la noche.

\- Pero...está bien - _"Eso me dará libertad de hablar con él a solas"_.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Bulma aún estaba indecisa en elegir un atuendo para salir con Yamcha. _"No sé porque me demoro tanto en elegir un traje si solo saldré con él, y además mis sentimientos ya estaban claros, ¿o no?, cielos, estoy confundida"_.

Se colocó un vestido celeste que se amarraba al rededor de su cuello mas unos zapatos de tacón de color negro. Luego entró al baño para arreglarse, alisó su cabellera y pintó sus ojos y labios.

Al salir de su cuarto esperó con paciencia sentada en el sofá por la llegada de Yamcha. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche, esta prendía y apagaba la televisión repetidas veces, estaba aburrida, ya llevaba media hora esperando a que Yamcha tocara su puerta para que salieran pero nada pasaba.

Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que vio esta mañana, no sabía qué hacer, al parecer competir por la humana con Kakaroto era demasiado para él, quería seguir entrenando para demostrarle a todos lo fuerte que era, pero su lesión en la cabeza aún no sanaba del todo. Bajó las escaleras en busca de jugo cuando vio a la mujer sentada en el sillón con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla y su mano sosteniendo su rostro con desgano. _"Lucia despampanante, si que sabe lucir su cuerpo...¡humana engreída!, ¿le digo algo para que sepa que se ve hermosa ante mis ojos?...pero, ¿qué le digo...?"_

\- ¿Saldrás así de horrorosa a la calle mujer? - _"Demonios, eso no era lo que quería decirle"_ \- ¿Aún sigues aquí? - preguntó suavemente con algo de malicia. Bulma se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Claro que sigo aquí o acaso estas ciego? - respondió enojada, Yamcha la había hecho esperar demasiado.

\- Yo no estoy ciego, veo muy bien lo horrorosa que eres - este se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, quería discutir con ella un rato _"al menos tendré un poco de diversión con ella"_ , sonrió.

\- No le veo la gracia, si ves tu rostro cada mañana nada debería horrorizarte tanto - objetó Bulma con un tono ruin - Un momento...¿alcanzas el espejo?...quizás por eso no logras ver tu feo rostro - Bulma rió a carcajadas mientras el saiyajin gruñía frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo no necesito verme en esos cristales como un ridículo, la apariencia de un buen guerrero es su poder - explicó - Además no veo el beneficio de mirarse tanto si sales pintada como un payaso cada vez que te pones en frente de tus espejos.

\- ¿Realmente te parezco un payaso?, estoy segura que en tu planeta no había una mujer más hermosa que yo - Planteó la muchacha colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

\- ¿Hermosa, tú? - se burló el saiyajin riéndose y mirando hacia otro lado - Que poca exigencia tienen los machos terrícolas.

\- ¡Ja!, yo no lo veo así, las que son exigentes somos nosotras, por eso es que nadie te ha echado el ojo a ti, ¿quién sería capaz de mirar a alguien tan petulante como lo eres tú?

\- ¡Arg, hablas idioteces!, yo no necesito que nadie me mire, soy un guerrero de clase alta y...

\- Bla bla bla - Lo miró ella, haciendo gestos con una mano que se abría y se cerraba a la vez. Bulma le dio la espalda al guerrero dando por terminada la discusión pero este estaba enfurecido y la siguió para tomarla del brazo y darla vuelta. Ella estaba ahora frente a él - ¿Vas a golpearme? - le preguntó desafiándolo al ver a Vegeta con esa mirada amenazadora, este no le contestó y la soltó decepcionado ya que quería llegar más lejos.

\- Yo no juego con gusanos - Admitió sonriendo con arrogancia, mirando sus ojos nuevamente a los de ella _"a ver si con esto responde"_ pensó.

\- ¡Óyeme!, yo no soy ningún gusano, tú eres el... el...

\- ¿Qué? - insistió, dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos dando paso al frente y quedando a centímetros de la mujer. Ambos se miraron con rencor esperando el próximo movimiento del otro.

Vegeta empezó a caminar hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder. Bulma sentía que en cualquier momento podría tropezar con algo, dejando sus manos tras su espalda para tantear a ciegas hacia donde el príncipe quería llevarla. Vegeta consiguió acorralarla y alzó su brazo derecho cerca del cuello de la mujer apoyándolo contra la muralla mientras que con el brazo izquierdo lo coloco cerca de su cintura para impedir que esta escapara.

 _"Está nerviosa, puedo sentirlo"_

Bulma abrió su boca al ver al saiyajin tan cerca de ella, entro en pánico y se zafó de él levantando uno de sus brazos para escabullirse a la cocina, el saiyajin percibió sus movimientos y la alcanzó en el comedor tratando nuevamente de acorralarla llevándola hacia la mesa para colocar sus brazos junto a sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué te sucede mujer?, ¿acaso te has quedado sin palabras? - alardeó desafiándola.

\- ¡Quítate de encima simio idiota! - contestó fieramente.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado, insolente? - chilló fuertemente, la chica enmudeció al escucharlo tan molesto.

 _"¿Me habré pasado de la línea esta vez?"_. Tenía miedo, veía como Vegeta se acercaba a ella enjaulándola completamente.

\- Repite lo dicho si te atreves - su tono de voz cambió al dirigirse al oído de la mujer, esta vez era suave, el príncipe la miraba con deseo, acercándose al rostro de la muchacha con lentitud. Vegeta miraba su boca fijamente observando sus facciones con detención para luego subir la mirada y clavarla en sus ojos azules. Bulma cerró sus ojos pensando que si tal vez lo hacía, al abrirlos el ya no estaría ahí, pero no, el saiyajin seguía avanzando a sus labios sin dejar de verla.

 _"No puedo resistirme, quiero que lo haga, ¡pero ya!..."_ pensaba Bulma que se dejo llevar por él. Su cuerpo se sensibilizo al sentir las yemas de los dedos del saiyajin rozar sus brazos. Sus piernas que estaban juntas estaban siendo separadas por la pierna derecha de aquel mercenario, subiendo lentamente el vestido hacia arriba. La respiración de la mujer se aceleró con rapidez.

Pero en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre de la puerta de la casa, ambos se miraron asombrados, Bulma, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pasó por debajo del brazo del príncipe que aún seguía sin moverse, cambiando de expresión fácilmente a un enfado repentino, concentrándose en los pasos de la mujer que se dirigía a la puerta. De pronto Vegeta ladeó su cabeza hacia esta al detectar aquel ki que tanto odiaba. Bulma lo miró por un segundo antes de cerrar la entrada de la casa e irse con Yamcha.

Vegeta observó la mesa quien iba a ser testigo de la escena entre él y la mujer, deseaba lanzarla hacia arriba con vigor y quebrar todo a su paso, pero decidió calmarse y se conformó con apretar sus puños con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar. _"¿¡Cómo es posible que aún siga estando con esa sabandija inservible!?...estuve tan cerca…tan cerca de su piel, de su aroma, de sus labios que casi podía tocarlos...¿¡cómo es posible que pueda fijarse en tal basura humana!?"_. Pensaba enardecido relajando de apoco sus tensos músculos y extremidades, bajó la mirada para ver sus puños que estaban llenos de sangre y al verlos este sonrió de lado _"al menos tendré una curación de ella si esta noche me visita"_.

Bulma se encontraba caminando muy cerca de la corporación mientras Vegeta estaba en el balcón atento a cualquier movimiento, quería terminar lo que había empezado. _"Al parecer estoy siendo demasiado blando con la humana, debería asustarla un poco para que sepa quién manda"_. El príncipe miró las estrellas sin fin alguno cuando algo lo perturbó, el ki de aquella sabandija se sentía cerca, este se mantuvo alerta.

\- ¿Te divertiste? - le preguntó a Yamcha - Porque yo sí, de hecho me alegraste el día un poco _"Mmm ¿no será que estaba alegre porque un saiyajin me deseaba y quería acostarse conmigo?, no confundas las cosas Bulma"_ \- Bueno algo así - corregí.

\- Si - es todo lo que recibió, pronto Yamcha se detuvo y observó algo a la distancia - ¿Espera aquí quieres?

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ocurre algo malo?

\- No, solo espera aquí ¿sí? - partió en trote doblando una calle que conducía hacia unos matorrales.

 _"Qué raro, hace un momento estaba segura de mi decisión con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Yamcha, estas salidas con él me confunden, es tan grato sentirlo cerca cuando salimos que me hace querer estar con él, pero...lo que pasó con Vegeta me perturba, me sentí deseada y fuera de sí, ese hombre me descoloca y me hace perder la noción del tiempo, hace que mi cuerpo ya no me pertenezca, me domina con tal facilidad que soy como la mantequilla derritiéndose en pan caliente. Esto es difícil, pero pensándolo bien, nunca me sentí así estando con Yamcha...ahh…¿qué debo hacer? "_.

Los minutos pasaban y Bulma salió de sus pensamientos y decidió seguir la dirección que Yamcha había tomado. Al acercarse, escuchó risas de una mujer que provenían de los matorrales, el rostro de Bulma palideció, pero se armó de valor y continuó caminando, las piernas no le respondían pero aún así siguió el paso. Pronto vio una cabellera negra, era de un hombre, ni más ni menos que de Yamcha abrazando a una chica de pelo rubio, su boca estaba pegada a la de la mujer, sus manos recorrían la espalda de la muchacha que al parecer era más joven que ella. Bulma abrió su boca ahogando un grito en la garganta al ver tal escena, jamás había visto así a su novio, ni siquiera quería imaginárselo con otra chica de esa forma.

\- Vaya que si te demoraste, me tenias como una tonta esperándote en el restorán, desde que te fuiste te empecé a extrañar - Decía la mujer quien acariciaba el cabello del hombre.

\- Lo sé, lo siento dulzura, pero tenía un compromiso antes y pues bueno, eso puede esperar por ahora, así que aprovéchame que solo me quedan solo cinco minutos a tu lado - Le guiñó el ojo.

 _"¿Qué?, ¿habrá sido por eso que se demoró tanto en ir a buscarme?, ¡pero qué tonta fui!, esto es lo peor que me has hecho estúpido, ¡yo pensando en que ibas a cambiar y me engañas de esa forma!"_.

Bulma tragó saliva y enderezó su cuerpo, secó sus lagrimas y buscó algo con que defenderse para luego aventarle una piedra a Yamcha en la cabeza. El grito de la mujer fue ensordecedor, Yamcha se dio vuelta con una lagrima en su ojo por el golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que era Bulma quine lo había golpeado.

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy?, ¡eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?!, ¡acaso pensabas que no me enteraría de esto imbécil!, de ahora en adelante date por muerto para mi ¿¡oíste!?, ¡no quiero verte nunca más! - empezó a darle puñetazos en su pecho mientras que la mujer de cabello rubio miro a Yamcha con odio y se largo indignada.

\- ¡Bulma tranquilízate!

\- ¡No!, ¡ya basta!, eres un desconsiderado, no quiero verte jamás, terminamos ¿oíste bien? - se dio la vuelta con lagrimas en sus ojos, cruzó la calle sin mirar y siguió avanzando hasta su casa, estaba tan devastada que sus sentidos se apagaron, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo podía escuchar las risas de la mujer y las palabras de Yamcha rebotando en su cabeza. Solo sentía el crudo frio recorrer sus brazos.

Vegeta se elevó para ver mejor, pronto vio a la humana caminar sola hacia la casa, se extrañó al percibir a la sabandija que caminaba en dirección opuesta _"¿qué habrá pasado?, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, al menos sé con certeza que la humana llegara sana y salva"_ , se dirigió hacia su cuarto para darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

Bulma tanteó en su bolso buscando las llaves de su puerta, de pronto el cielo se volvió de un color gris, el viento remecía los árboles con gran intensidad. En el cielo aparecían grandes nubes anunciando que una tormenta se avecinaba.

Al entrar vio todo oscuro, sus ojos aún estaban empapados en lagrimas que le impedían ver por donde se dirigía, pero conocía el lugar de memoria. Abrió la nevera con fuerza para refrescarse pero torpemente se pegó con ella en su cabeza _"Debí haber encendido la luz"_ , el golpe provocó una hinchazón en su frente, sacó una cajita de jugo de naranja y subió las escaleras sin ánimos para dirigirse a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a sollozar al recordar nuevamente la escena que había visto.

Vegeta yacía en su cama luego de haberse dado una ducha, no conseguía el sueño al escuchar los llantos de la mujer que provenían de la habitación contigua, este pegó una mirada en el techo tratando de descifrar qué le podía haber ocurrido a la chica para que llorara de esa forma. _"¿Quién se cree?...¿cómo puede llorar a estas horas de la noche?"_.

Trató de cerrar los ojos _"ya se le pasará"_ , pero la intriga y la falta de sueño lo empujaron a levantarse e ir donde ella.

La peli azul no dejaba de llorar, su maquillaje se arruinaba manchando su almohada blanca, su cuerpo se sentía débil y su cabeza no dejaba de repetir aquellas imágenes de Yamcha con esa mujer, se sentía culpable por haberle dado otra oportunidad que no merecía. Los llantos de la mujer eran fuertes por más que quisiera ahogarlos en su almohada.

Al llegar a la habitación de la muchacha Vegeta tomó la manilla de la puerta, pero dudó y se apoyó en esta con la cabeza " _si esta así de mal, debería mostrarle algo de cortesía"_ , Vegeta retiró la mano de la perilla para empezar a tocar la puerta, pero nuevamente se detuvo al escuchar hablar a la mujer que repetía el nombre de aquel sujeto numeradas veces _"¡ese maldito!, ¿ahora que habrá hecho para ponerla de esta forma?, jamás la había escuchado tan desesperada por él….grrr desgraciado"_.

Con gran decisión y por ver el estado de la mujer para calmarla de la mejor forma que podía empezó a tocar la puerta, de pronto los llantos de la mujer enmudecieron.

 ** _[Vegeta]_**

\- ¿Qui...quién es? - su voz era débil de eso no había duda, dudé un poco en entrar, quizás ella no deseaba verme como yo a ella pero al saber que aquel idiota la había lastimado no podía dejarla ahí sola, además, si nadie la tranquiliza no podre dormir nunca con sus chillidos.

\- Solo abre la puerta - musité sereno, no escuche respuesta por un largo rato - ¿Puedo pasar? - insistí, pero nada, solo escuche el agua del baño correr más los chirridos de su colchón.

\- Pa...pasa - Noté que su voz era más audible que antes, tomé la manilla de su puerta y entre sin dudar, ahí estaba ella sentada en su cama, vi que había tomado sus sabanas con sus manos delicadas con fuerza, tanto así que estas estaban arrugadas por su descarga, sus ojos azules tenían un leve contraste rojizo, pero aun así lucía hermosa y despampanante como siempre, al verla tan desprotegida sentí cómo mi cuerpo quería parte de ella, quería apoderarme de su ser, deseaba abrazarla y calmarla para luego hacerla mía, pero me contuve.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es mujer? - le grite un poco, no podía verme tan vulnerable con ella - No me dejas dormir, esta no es hora para tus chillidos insoportables - ¿¡Pero qué diablos me pasa!?, ¿acaso eso es lo mas consolable que puedes llegar a ser, Vegeta?

\- Perdón, no quise interrumpir tu descanso - su mirada apuntó el suelo y una lagrima se asomó por su mejilla.

Me aclare la garganta - ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Ahh - suspiró, vi como pasaba su mano derecha por su rostro para que no viera que estaba nuevamente llorando - No te preocupes estoy bien.

\- Pues a mí no me engañas, se que has estado llorando, ¿acaso lloras por aquel insecto que tienes? - su mirada clavo mis ojos negros, la vi levantarse de la cama para dirigirse a mí.

\- ¿Quién dijo que estaba llorando? - sus ojos azules transmitían cierto enojo y pena a la vez al mirarme, su boca temblaba un poco al responder a mis preguntas.

\- Tus chillidos no me dejaban dormir - crucé mis brazos para desafiarla un poco, quizás así olvide lo que paso entre aquel sujeto y ella.

\- ¡Cállate y déjame sola! - me dio la espalda pero alcance a tomar su diminuta muñeca, algo en su rostro me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - retire con mis manos su delicado pelo de su rostro, me sorprendí al ver lo morada e hinchada que tenía su frente. Vi como su mirada cambió y escondió su rostro tocándose la cabeza y ocultando el moretón con su cabello.

 _"Debo lucir horrorosa con ese golpe que me di...qué vergüenza"_

\- No es nada - esquivó su cara, tratándose de zafarse de mí, pero la agarre del brazo.

 _"Acaso se estaba preocupando por mi?"_

\- ¡Dime!, ¿esa sabandija de tu novio te hizo esto? - estaba molesto, no pude controlar mi cambio de voz a una más violenta - Es un miserable cobarde - no estaba consciente de mis gestos faciales pero debieron de ser terribles, Bulma esquivaba mis miradas con miedo. Estar tan cerca de ella no me provocaba vergüenza o nervios, sentía una ira enorme recorrer por mis puños, trate de controlarme para no hacerle daño y con delicadeza tome su mentón con mis dedos, vi claramente como se ruborizaba y sus ojos estaban húmedos al tratar de contener sus lagrimas.

 _"Cielos, sus manos son tan suaves últimamente, sentí su calor en mi rostro, era agradable sentirlo tan cercano hacia mí, por un momento sentí confianza y me deje llevar por él."_

\- No te merece, eres una tonta al estar con él, pierdes tu tiempo ¿sabes? - mi boca se tensó, jamás le había dicho algo así a alguien - No entiendo por qué lloras tanto... - trataba de endurecer mi voz aun más pero al verla tan indefensa no pude. Pero su rostro cambió, sus cejas se arquearon y posó sus manos en las mías para sacarlas de golpe de su rostro.

\- ¡Basta!, Yamcha no me hizo nada, me pegue con la puerta de la nevera - afirmó ella. Se alejo de mí y me dio la espalda, se cruzó de brazos y se los restregó lentamente con las manos.

 _"Es difícil nombrarlo ahora, que le diré a mis padres cuando sepan que estoy sola y probablemente jamás tendrán un nieto..."_

\- Con que era eso...pues que torpe eres, no deberías andar lloriqueando por tonterías - me queje, no era lo que quería decirle pero no puedo rebajarme así, ese no era yo, que este en la tierra no significa que me comporte como un terrícola y me contagie con sus sentimientos estúpidos.

 _"¡Uish, pero que modales!, eres un idiota Vegeta, ¿por qué no te largas y me dejas sola?"_

\- ¡No lloro por eso!, mi corazón está herido - escuche un suspiro, ¿estaba herida?, ¿quién le habrá causado tal dolor?, ¡debe haber sido ese insecto!, sentí nuevamente como la preocupación por ella vino hacia mí, me acerque para girarla tomándola de los brazos. Trague saliva al ver su escote pronunciado. Coloque mi mano para destaparla un poco y revisar la supuesta herida, trague de nuevo, ahora sí estaba nervioso, sentí gotas de sudor bajar por el costado de mi frente y note que me estaba ruborizando al sentir mis mejillas arder.

 _"¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿¡cómo se atreve!?...no pude evitar temblar en esos momentos cuando me tocaba, aunque haya sido un roce pequeño hacia mi cuerpo sabía que era fuerte y podía lastimarme"_

\- Pero ¿¡qué haces bruto!? - Bramó ella, tapándose con rapidez, me sentí aliviado… estaba a punto de explotar si seguía viéndola así. Estaba confundido, dijo claramente que estaba lastimada, pero nada, ningún rasguño...¿acaso quería que la tocara y la desvistiera?, ¿habrá descubierto mis intenciones?. - ¡Es una manera de decir! - se dirigió a su cama y se sentó mirando el piso.

Analice su cuerpo y rostro, su mirada cambió, no quería gritarle ni hacerla enfadar, estaba extraña así que preferí dejarla tranquila esta vez.

\- Se que no es asunto mío...pero no soy ningún estúpido para darme cuenta que aquella basura no te merece a tu lado, eres demasiado buena para que seas tratada como un juguete - no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo pero debía saberlo. - Aquellas lagrimas que brotan de tus ojos, no deberían ser desperdiciadas por alguien como él, que no supo apreciarte como se debe.

 _"Pude notar el tono de su voz, era apaciguador, quería escucharlo todas las noches para que me hiciera dormir, aquellas palabras eran tan ciertas, después de todo él es inteligente…mucho más de lo que pensaba. Vi cómo su mirada bajaba constantemente al suelo al decirme eso, estaba avergonzado"_. Ella sonrió.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más, sabía que estaba hablándole demasiado suave, así que me compuse

\- No desperdicies tu tiempo con basuras inútiles, además, ¿cuál es el punto de estar con esa sabandija si no tienes asegurado que te protegerá de cualquier cosa? - una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro - Hasta podría terminar su vida con el mas mínimo de mi ki - alardeé.

\- Insinúas… que…¿debo tomarte a ti como novio en vez de Yamcha, Vegeta? - pude notar cómo su rostro enrojeció un poco.

\- Argh… - chillé entre dientes, mientras la veía reírse ante mí, había sonado demasiado obvio, ¡demonios!.

La mire por última vez para así imaginármela en mis sueños, y me dirigí a la puerta cuando escucho que su boca se abre para decir algo.

\- Vegeta - la mire desde mi hombro - Gracias - sonreí y aclare mi garganta.

\- Hmmp - abrí la puerta y la cerré sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Esa noche ninguno de los dos dejaron de pensar en el otro, Bulma no paraba de cuestionarse con respecto al actuar que tuvo Vegeta con ella, ahora en vez de tener a Yamcha en su mente el guerrero se encargo de ocupar aquel lugar casi por completo.

Vegeta por otra parte no podía concentrarse, se quedó en su cama de brazos cruzados, mientras que en su mente solo se escuchan las risas de la mujer y aquellas palabras que dijo una y otra vez _Insinúas que debo tomarte a ti como novio en vez de Yamcha, Vegeta?, "¡Maldición!"_

Sus ojos estaban rojos del cansancio y las ojeras invadieron su mirada, su ceño fruncido aún no dejaba el rostro del príncipe quien seguía arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

Eran las 04:15 de la madrugada y al fin suspiró para poder dormir _"Lo hecho, hecho esta…"_. Comenzó a imaginarse a la mujer, pero ya no eran aquellas palabras que tanto lo hicieron enojar, sino que la imaginaba con él, a su lado y feliz.

 _"¿Por qué no ves en mi lo que él no tiene?, yo nunca te defraudaría como él, si, pueda ser que luzca rudo y bestial como dices, pero cuando estoy a tu lado soy capaz de transformarme por ti, dejo salir una parte de mi que pensé que ya había perdido, eres tú la responsable de que yo sienta cosas inimaginables, como los sentimientos, todo lo haces tú, ¿cómo? y el ¿por qué? no quiero saberlo..."_.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero que este capítulos les haya gustado.**

 **Les daré una aclaración, cuando pongo _[Vegeta]_ o _[Bulma]_ significa que los mismos personajes están relatando la historia.**

 **Bueno, pronto actualizare así que no se desesperen :)**

 **Espero sus coquetos reviews.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas, quiero darles las gracias a sus comentarios y por leer mi historia. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y continúen leyendo :D**

 **Este capítulo contiene lemon, y espero que lo disfruten ;)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Del odio al amor**

Vegeta seguía entrenando como siempre en la cámara de gravedad, mientras Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio construyendo nuevos robots para el saiyajin. Después de unas largas horas, la peli azul salió a tomar aire fresco cuando vio a su padre pasar cerca de ella.

\- Bulma, hija, espero que no sea ninguna molestia para el joven Vegeta que interrumpa la circulación del agua.

\- Oh no te preocupes por él papá, aún sigue entrenando, pero no cortes la mía ¿quieres?, quiero darme una ducha, tanto tiempo estar encerrada me dio calor.

\- Esta bien querida.

Bulma se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio, dejo todo listo y sin pensarlo se metió a la ducha.

Por otro lado, el príncipe había terminado su rutina de entrenamientos dos horas antes para dirigirse a su cuarto. Entró en su baño y se limpió la cara para sacarse el sudor.

Luego tomó un par de toallas y giró la llave de la ducha, pero nada salía de esta.

 _"Pero qué demonios?"_ pensó el saiyajin _"¿Acaso esta humana me estará jugando una broma?"_ , el príncipe estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sin importar lo mucho que trataba en abrir más y más la llave de su ducha, el agua no salía.

 _"¡Bah!, ni modo...supongo que tendré que ir al baño de la humana"_ , Vegeta agarró sus cosas y se dirigió lentamente al cuarto de Bulma, le fascinaba la idea de estar en el cuarto de la muchacha, aunque no lo admitiera, su olor le agradaba ya fuese su olor natural o su fragancia de perfume.

El saiyajin se detuvo y bajo considerablemente su ki para no derribar la puerta al tocarla.

\- ¿Estás ahí mujer?, necesito tu baño - manifestó secamente esperando con paciencia una respuesta.

Bulma había terminado recién de ducharse y comenzó a colocarse crema en el cabello dentro de la ducha.

Vegeta se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba y entró de todas maneras, dándose cuenta de que la mujer no se encontraba ahí. _"¡Uych!, ¡tantos modales desperdiciados!"_ , pensó mientras miraba el cuarto de la muchacha, llegó hacia el baño y abrió la puerta suavemente, los pasos del príncipe eran sigilosos. Dejó su toalla colgada y comenzó a quitarse su ropa de entrenamiento.

Bulma, quien había terminado de aplicarse su crema capilar, empujó lentamente la cortina de la ducha, esta se dio vuelta mirando hacia la pared y sacudió su cabello húmedo. El saiyajin quedó atónito, era la primera vez que veía a la humada completamente desnuda, su cuerpo se tensó mientras observaba las curvas de la mujer, quien aún no notaba la presencia de Vegeta.

El príncipe sintió un ardor que invadía su cuerpo entero, y sus mejillas enrojecieron del calor; estaba completamente hipnotizado al verla, no podía creer que su cuerpo fuera tan hermoso, era digno de admiración.

La escena duro menos de lo que él imaginaba al momento en que la mujer se dio vuelta y poso su mirada en los ojos del saiyajin, quien yacía semi desnudo a pocos centímetros de ella. La boca de Bulma se abrió lentamente al ver la piel morena y musculosa de aquel príncipe.

\- ¡Ahh! - gritó, tratándose de taparse con la cortina de la ducha - ¿¡Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí!?, ¿acaso no tienes modales? - Vegeta seguía inmóvil, hasta que la voz chillona de la mujer lo hizo volver en sí - ¡Aleja tus ojos de mi cuerpo!

\- ¡No estoy mirándote! - se dio vuelta sonrojado y le entregó una toalla para que se cubriera - ¡Cúbrete de una maldita vez!, ¡deberías haber puesto seguro! - bramó avergonzado pero con voz desafiante - Si no querías que entrara ¿¡por qué no contestaste cuando llamé a la puerta!? - tomó sus cosas y salió del baño, sentándose en la cama de la mujer; en su mente aún podía ver el cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable de la peli azul, haciendo que el calor en sus mejillas volviera aparecer.

Después de unos minutos la mujer salió cubierta en su toalla.

\- ¿Aún sigues aquí?, ¡largo de mi habitación! - chilló Bulma - Necesito vestirme, no quiero que ningún pervertido me mire mientras lo hago, ¡fuera!

\- ¿Pervertido?, ¿yo?, ¡soy el príncipe de los saiyajin chiquilla insolente! - se levantó indignado de la cama.

\- ¡Ja!, pues ahora estas en la tierra, y más encima en mi cuarto, ¡te ordeno que te vayas! - Bulma se acercó más a él para desafiarlo.

\- ¡Solo vine aquí para ducharme, en mi habitación no hay agua! - dijo furioso pero aún el rubor de su rostro no se iba.

Bulma seguía regañándolo, no recordaba que su padre le había dicho que cortaría el agua de las tuberías ese día. Vegeta comenzó a enojarse y no halló forma de hacer que la mujer se callara.

Se acercó más a ella, atajándole sus brazos con delicadeza. Bulma forcejeaba inútilmente, y miro aquellos ojos negros que se acercaban más y más a ella.

\- Pero ¿¡qué crees que haces!?

Vegeta se acercó a sus labios, posándolos en los de ella suavemente, Bulma quedo anonadada, pensó que aquella sensación sería insoportable, incluso repugnante, pero fue todo lo contrario, aquella sensación fue la más dulce y satisfactoria aunque haya durado tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Hablas demasiado!, eso me molesta...si no te importa tomare tu baño ahora - dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta del tocador. La peli azul quedó sorprendida, jamás había pensado que su boca seria cálida y agradable.

.

.

Bulma se acostumbró tanto a él que hasta ya lo toleraba por cómo era, empezó a quererlo y a tratar de entenderlo, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con él, intercambiando miradas, algunas sonrisas coquetas y encuentros casuales en la cama.

Bulma se dirigió hacia la máquina de gravedad que le había construido a Vegeta, lo escuchaba entrenando arduamente, incluso hasta podía imaginar su torso desnudo sudoroso.

 _"¡Demonios!, otra vez viene esa mujer a molestar..si no le abro no me dejara concentrarme…me pregunto ¿qué querrá ahora?"_

La peli azul apenas se acercó a la puerta de la maquina cuando las vio abrirse. Vegeta se encontraba tal y como ella lo imaginó, claro que solamente vio su espalda.

\- Sera mejor que sea algo importante, no tengo tiempo para tonterías - lo decía con su voz rasposa.

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que vine, si sigues usando ese tipo de gravedad te lastimaras como ocurrió la ultima vez, ¡qué terco eres!

\- ¡Diablos!, interrumpiste mi entrenamiento solo para decirme estupideces, soy un saiyajin de clase guerrera mujer, nuestros cuerpos pueden tolerar mucho más que el de ustedes.

\- ¡No son estupideces Vegeta! - esta le alzó el puño en son de amenaza, luego coloco sus manos en su cintura y lo siguió desafiando - Escúchame bien Vegeta, saiyajin o no, puedes lastimarte de igual manera así que si quieres…

\- ¡Ya basta! - gritó enfurecido - Si no entreno lo suficiente jamás podre superar mis poderes, y nunca lograre derrotar a Ka…

\- A Kakaroto, lo sé…y si sigues con tu terquedad no harás ninguna de las dos - lo apunto con un dedo, el guerrero estaba tenso, no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¡Maldición!, ¡ya me tienes harto!, ¡no necesito de una maldita niñera! - el príncipe apretó el puño con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Qu-Qué dijiste? - la mujer palideció de repente al escuchar aquellas palabras hirientes de la boca del saiyajin.

\- ¡Que no necesito ni de ti ni de tu ayuda, solo me fastidias! - se cruzó de brazos. Bulma aún lo miraba impactada ante tales palabras, ella lo había acogido en su casa, le daba de comer, ropa, todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle para solo recibir malos tratos del guerrero.

Bulma no le quedo más que tragarse sus lagrimas y mirar al suelo para no ver el rostro enardecido del príncipe; pero Vegeta la observaba de cerca. Caminaba hacia ella lentamente.

\- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste bien?, no te necesito - lo volvió a repetir, esta vez de una manera más seca que antes para que se fuera de la maquina.

 _"Pero que…mal agradecido…"_ la mujer perdía cada vez más la paciencia, al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras su cuerpo ardió de rabia y levantó su mano, pegándole fuertemente en la mejilla del guerrero, este quedó sorprendido ante tal osadía de la mujer.

 _"Maldición, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta?"_ , el guerrero se llevó una mano en su rostro para amortiguar el poco dolor que sintió.

\- No volveré a preocuparme por ti ¿¡oíste!? - sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su rostro estaba rojo de ira y de pena. Al final, sus lagrimas cayeron y recorrieron sus mejillas, la peli azul se llevo su mano al rostro para que el príncipe no la viera así - Creo que mejor me voy.

La mujer dio media vuelta pero una mano atajo su muñeca.

\- Espera…

 _"Si supieras Vegeta…cómo no te das cuenta que…que te…ahhh, ¡Eres un idiota!_

Bulma retiró su mano tan rápido como pudo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

 _"Rayos!...pu..pude leer su mente…"_ , aquellos pensamientos que logro escuchar débilmente en su mente lo hicieron sonrojarse - ¡No puedo seguir pensando estupideces, debo seguir entrenando!

Pero las palabras seguían recorriendo la mente del guerrero ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Eres un idiota!"

\- ¡Maldición! - bajó su puño hacia el suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos - ¡Ya no puedo concentrarme!

Por otro lado, Bulma recorrió su living, sentándose en uno de sus sillones para tratar de relajarse, su rostro solo mostraba la pena y el dolor de aquellas palabras. Pero los pasos fuertes del saiyajin hicieron que su rostro se endureciera un poco, no quería parecer débil ante él.

Vegeta se había cambiado de ropa, al parecer también se había duchado por aquel olor que emanaba su cuerpo.

\- No creas que no me he dado cuenta, no soy un "idiota" como piensas - lo decía con una voz tranquila y apaciguadora, su caminar era confiado y seguro, mientras que sus manos estaban suavemente colocadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

 _"No puede ser…¿acaso leyó mi mente?"_

\- No sé a qué te refieres con eso - dijo orgullosa, se levantó del sillón con rapidez y se cruzó de brazos para sentirse segura.

\- Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…

\- ¿Ah sí?, pues no creas que podrás aprovecharte de la situación, yo también tengo orgullo y tan grande como el tuyo.

\- No necesitas decirlo…sé perfectamente cómo eres… - el guerrero tomó a la mujer de los brazos con delicadeza y la miró con suavidad, él se acercó lentamente hacia la mujer y toco sus labios con los suyos, aquel contacto fue placentero, sus labios quedaron húmedos con el solo contacto. Bulma respondió el beso y rodeó el cuello del saiyajin con sus manos, mientras que el guerrero bajó sus palmas para sentir el cuerpo de la mujer aún más, apoyándolas en su cintura - ¿Por qué Bulma?... es decir, con todo lo que he hecho deberías odiarme y no…

\- ¿Y no qué? - sus cuerpos se separaron levemente.

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡no me hagas esto mas difícil!, tu sabes qué, ¡no te hagas la tonta! - se cruzó de brazos, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

\- Pues…debe ser porque eres el único que se atreve a llamarme tonta.

\- Vamos mujer, habla enserio - el príncipe estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de la mujer.

\- Es porque eres el único que se atreve a discutir conmigo - Bulma lo beso en la mejilla y lo miro coqueta. Vegeta sonrió de lado y una ceja se levanto al ver la reacción de la mujer, luego la miro irse de su lado, le gustaba la manera en cómo caminaba.

.

.

Ya era de noche y Bulma se encontraba sola en la cocina, no podía sacar al saiyajin de sus pensamientos, aquel beso no la dejaba concentrarse más que en él. Quería sentir sus labios nuevamente, sentirlo cerca, escucharlo, tocarlo...

Tomó la primera botella de vino que encontró y se sirvió una copa. En pocos minutos el trago le hizo efecto y comenzó a recordar a Yamcha y sus infidelidades, para luego terminar y acordarse de Vegeta. Su sola imagen erizaba sus vellos del cuerpo, aquel hombre tosco con esa mirada agresiva, como si siempre estuviera enojado la tenía sumamente perdida, _"Cómo es que ese orgulloso saiyajin me tiene de esta manera?"_.

Al poco tiempo escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, era él, pasó fuera de la cocina sin siquiera verla, aquella polera sin mangas y pantalones simples la hacían perder más aún la cabeza por él, _"la ropa deportiva le sienta muy bien...que mal que ni siquiera me haya notado"_ , suspiró.

 _"Se acabó, si piensa que solo puede caminar cerca de mi sin siquiera mirarme pues se equivoca, nadie ignora a Bulma Brief"_. Dejo de lado la copa de vino y se arregló el cabello y el vestido, y siguió los pasos de Vegeta, quien se dirigía a su habitación.

\- ¡Óyeme!, detente...quiero saber algo - Bulma se colocó derecha y vio como el príncipe se detuvo de golpe al escucharla - ¿Cómo te atreves a no dirigirme la mirada ahora después de que me besaste esta mañana?...¡me confundes!

\- ¿Confundirte?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

\- No te hagas el incomprendido, sabes a lo que me refiero, en tu mirada pude saber lo mucho que te gustó mirarme desnuda.

\- ... - aclaró su garganta un momento antes de volver a contestarle, pero la muchacha no lo dejo continuar.

\- Eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo ¿no?...no tienes idea lo que has provocado en mi - Bulma acarició la espalda del guerrero hasta colocarse en frente de él, Vegeta sentía arder su cuerpo, una sensación extraña recorría todo su ser al estar cerca de la mujer.

\- Bulma... - dijo en un suspiro al sentirla tan cerca - No...no lo hagas...

\- ¿Hacer qué?...¿esto? - ella se acercó lentamente a los labios del saiyajin, beso su boca ardientemente, al principio pensó que fue una tontería hacerlo, hasta que sintió la lengua del príncipe introducirse en su boca, aquel beso fue húmedo pero lleno de pasión. Sintió como las manos del guerrero apretaban suavemente su cintura, y tocaban lentamente su cuerpo diminuto, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Vegeta detuvo el beso y la miro detenidamente.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- No seguiré esto a menos que no te arrepientas al día siguiente mujer, estas borracha.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿bo-borracha yo?, ¿¡cómo te atreves!? - Bulma levantó su mano para darle una cachetada pero cayó al piso. Vegeta rió de lado y levantó a la mujer para llevarla a su dormitorio, se había quedado dormida al instante, al llegar al segundo piso este la arropó y la observó por un momento.

\- Te dije que estabas borracha - y cerró la puerta despacio para no despertarla.

.

.

Eran ya las once de la mañana y Bulma se encontraba en la cocina con sus padres, ella como siempre disfrutaba de su café matutino.

\- Hija tu padre y yo debemos contarte algo que creo que te beneficiara - le guiño un ojo mientras le serbia un jugo de naranja natural a su esposo.

\- ¿Beneficiarme?

\- No le hagas caso a tu madre Bulma, nos iremos de vacaciones a las islas del sur - comentó su padre.

\- ¡Sí!, al fin convencí a tu padre de que descansara después de tanto trabajo, además se lo merece - la señora Briefs se sentó en la silla para comer su desayuno - Por cierto hija ¿dónde está Vegeta, aún está durmiendo?.

\- No lo sé mamá, seguramente esta por bajar - _"¿será que debo decirles respecto con lo que paso entre Yamcha y yo?"_

\- Pensé que sabrías, después de todo han estado muy cercanos últimamente, ¿qué pensará el pobre de Yamcha si llegase a enterarse? - rió con simpatía.

\- No tiene nada que decir mamá...

Ambos quedaron mirando a Bulma con extrañeza. De lejos los pasos del saiyajin apenas se escuchaban, trataba de ser sigiloso para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

\- Bulma dinos...¿qué ocurre? - la señora Briefs apoyó su mano en la de su hija con ternura.

\- He terminado mi relación con Yamcha, es definitivo - Bulma bebió un trago de café mirando de reojo la expresión de tristeza de su padre, Bulma sabía las ansias que el tenía al querer un nieto antes de que ellos murieran.

\- Sea lo que haya pasado hija estamos contigo - la consoló con una sonrisa - Todo estará bien querida, ya verás - le guiño de nuevo el ojo apuntando su mentón hacia las escaleras, Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa y miro hacia la dirección en que apuntaba su madre. El joven saiyajin bajaba las escaleras con serenidad y se sentó en la silla al lado de Bulma. La señora Briefs sonrió aún más al verlos juntos en la mesa, dándole a su hija unos golpecitos en su mano para luego levantarse y servirle desayuno al guerrero. Bulma poso su mirada en el rostro del príncipe, luego bajo su vista para ver sus manos, sorprendiéndose al verlas.

\- ¿Vegeta que te ha pasado en las manos? - se asombro la peli azul al ver que tenía unas vendas mal puestas mojadas en sangre.

\- Nada que te importe - musitó.

\- Tonterías, debes cambiar esos vendajes de lo contrario tus heridas se te infectaran - alardeó la muchacha tomando sus manos para ver de cerca las heridas.

\- ¡Ay hija! deja que tome desayuno primero ¿no crees?, joven Vegeta desde hoy no estaremos en casa por un largo tiempo, solo para que lo sepas - sonreía la mujer, sirviéndole al hombre grandes cantidades de comida.

 _"Con que ya no estarán en casa ¿eh?, esto se pondrá interesante"_. Sonrió con malicia al escuchar la noticia.

Luego de terminar el desayuno Bulma fue la primera en dejar la mesa para subir las escaleras con rapidez, cruzo hacia la derecha y busco los implementos de limpieza para curar al príncipe. Agarró todo lo que era necesario y lo espero en su habitación. De pronto escucho los pasos del guerrero aproximarse, sintió nervios, pero se mantuvo firme en esperar su llegada.

Vegeta abrió la puerta con desgano, los ojos negros del príncipe se encontraron con los ojos azules de la muchacha, esta se levantó algo ruborizada apoyando las manos en sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - refunfuñó.

\- Vine a curar tus heridas - se acercó a él, Vegeta la observaba con curiosidad y se dejo llevar por la humana quien había tomado su muñeca dirigiéndolo hacia la cama para sentarse.

\- Sabes perfectamente que mis heridas sanaran de igual manera, ¡no necesito que me cuides constantemente! - le habló más fuerte para alejarla, se sentía como un niño bajo sus cuidados.

\- Deja de quejarte Vegeta - esta desenvolvió el vendaje con cuidado, tomo un algodón y lo unto con alcohol para desinfectar las heridas, esta sonrió al ver el rostro del saiyajin quejarse por el ardor - Vaya Vegeta, no pensé que te dolería tanto - sonrió, este seguía sin decir palabra alguna, solo miraba con detalle cada movimiento que esta hacia.

 _"¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en cuidarme?, es una tonta, pero cada muestra de cariño, cada dedicación que pone en mí hace que mi corazón se ablande, maldición, un príncipe de los saiyajin no puede caer más bajo que esto..."_

La curación terminó y Bulma comenzó a vendar sus manos.

\- Bien, ya termine, no sé cómo te has hecho esto pero debes de tener más cuidado ¿oíste? - se levantó de la cama, colocó los implementos en una bandejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Vegeta la observó detenidamente, traía un vestido corto y veraniego de color damasco, lucía un breve escote en su pecho y unas cortas mangas cubrían sus hombros, el príncipe no podía dejar de mirarla, menos aun cuando una corriente de viento había entrado por el ventanal de su habitación levantando el vestido de la humana que dejo mostrar su ropa interior, la mujer siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y bajo las escaleras.

 _"Pero que vergüenza, en fin espero que haya disfrutado de la vista por un segundo"._ Rió para sí misma.

Vegeta recordaba la imagen una y otra vez, ruborizándose a cada instante _"¿¡pero cómo es posible que haya pasado algo así!?, aaarg…. esa mujer es demasiado provocativa para mis ojos, será mejor que me dé una ducha de agua fría antes de que me vea así"_. Miro hacia su pantalón aun más avergonzado.

.

.

Al caer la noche Bulma se encontraba haciendo algo de aseo, estaba tan aburrida por la ausencia de sus padres que no sabía que más hacer para entretenerse y también para alejar aquellos pensamientos que la hacían decaerse. Luego preparo una lista de recetas hechas por su madre "Comidas que le gustan al joven Vegeta" decía la nota. _"¡Cielos mamá de verdad te pasas!, ¿qué hay de mi?, ¿acaso no existo?...está bien tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, pero antes pondré un poco de música"_

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación haciendo abdominales y pesas, el dolor de cabeza aún era intenso y no lo dejaba entrenar más arduamente como le gustaría.

Luego de un par de entrenamientos bajó las escaleras para comer. Al bajar vio a la mujer cocinando y bailando, moviendo su cuerpo seximente, el rostro del saiyajin cambio y empezó a sonreír de manera burlona, este se acercó sigiloso y se sentó en la silla del comedor para verla más de cerca, pero esto le trajo consecuencias algo graves. El pantalón lo sintió apretado, y trató de separar más las piernas para acomodarse pero era imposible; ver a la humana hacerle un baile casi para él daba mucho a la imaginación, más aún si combinaba las imágenes de la chica en ropa interior.

Estaba avergonzado, y apartó la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Ay pero que delicioso esta esto, mmmm... - se quejo la mujer, el príncipe tenía otro motivo más por el cual estar motivado a imaginarse más cosas con la mujer esta noche. Pronto Bulma se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta sentado, lucia algo incomodo y su mirada apuntaba al suelo - Vegeta pero ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que bajarías más tarde - se dirigió al living para bajar la música - Ten prueba esto, espero que te guste - Bulma se acercó a la mesa para servirle platos de comida, el príncipe subió levemente la mirada justo cuando la mujer dejaba a la vista su escote, este se puso más rojo, todas esas imágenes que recolectaba en su mente de la humana eran mucho para él, por un momento pensó en desabrocharse el cierre pero la mujer podría darse cuenta - ¿Te sientes bien?, estas algo raro - Bulma apagó la cocina y empezó a comer. Se preocupó un poco al ver que no comía - No te gusto ¿verdad?...veo que no sé hacer nada bien... - suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento sin ánimos.

\- No es eso, solo que... _\- "Ahora ¿qué le digo?, diablos necesito ducharme pronto, si me levanto se dará cuenta de esto...¡piensa maldición, piensa!"_

\- ¡Hola! - anunció Goku tele transportándose, colocándose justo al lado de Vegeta - ¡Qué bien llegue justo a tiempo para la cena!

\- ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí Kakaroto!? - gritó. _"¡Demonios, con la presencia de este idiota no podre pararme!..."_ \- ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!

\- ¡Oye!, esta es mi casa y Goku es mi amigo, él puede quedarse si quiere - reprimió Bulma quien se levantó para servirle un plato de comida a Goku.

\- ¿Qué comes ,Vegeta?... - Goku se acercó un poco hacia él, este se cubrió para que no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba - ¿Pero qué ocurre?, ¿qué estas escondiendo?...¿has visto lo linda que esta Bulma hoy no? - le dijo este con los ojos entrecerrados tapándose la mitad de la cara con la mano para que solo escuchara Vegeta.

\- ¡A ti que te importa imbécil! - unas gotas de sudor invadieron el rostro del mercenario.

\- Ya veo... - Goku miro hacia otro lado con desinterés - No te molestare - Sonrió.

 _"Esta es mi oportunidad"_. Se dijo a sí mismo y corrió hacia su habitación para darse una buena ducha.

\- ¿Pero que fue eso? - se preguntó Bulma al notar que una corriente de viento se expandió por la cocina.

\- Fue Vegeta, al parecer estas muy pendiente de lo que hace él, ¿no es así Bulma? - rió.

\- ¡Cállate! - se enojó un poco.

Después de que el príncipe tomó la ducha vio que la mujer se encontraba en la puerta hablando con el idiota de Kakaroto. El príncipe se sentó nuevamente para servirse sus platos de comida, escuchaba la risa de la mujer, al parecer estaba feliz, su oído se agudizó aún más para poder escuchar lo que hablaban.

\- Bueno la verdad sí, me gustas mucho, y quiero que seas pronto mía para poder pasar toda una vida juntos - . Era la voz de Goku, luego se escucho la risa de Bulma. _"¿Qué?, acaso escuche bien?"_. El príncipe comía lo más rápido que podía, no deseaba estar ahí después de lo que escuchó.

\- Que tiernas palabras Goku, no sabía que tenías ese lado tierno - . Admitió la mujer

 _"¡Ya basta!, ¡me largo de aquí!"_. Vegeta se dirigió al ventanal más cercano y partió el vuelo.

\- Pero ¿qué le habrá pasado a Vegeta?... - se preguntó Goku rascándose la cabeza algo confundido.

\- No lo sé, déjalo, el sabe lo que hace...por ahora sigue contándome lo que le dijiste a Milk antes de que se casaran.

\- Bueno pues, eso fue más que nada lo que le prometí, ahora que lo veo no he cumplido mi promesa ya que muero casi constantemente - rio a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ay Goku pero que tonto eres!, pero tienes razón - admitió riendo - Bueno, será mejor que entre, tengo que lavar los plato sucios, mándale mis saludos a Milk ¿quieres?

\- Claro, adiós Bulma y sigue vistiéndote de esa forma, se que pronto estará a tus pies - sonrió colocándose los dedos en su frente y empezando a desaparecer.

\- ¡Idiota, deja de hablar estupideces! - bramó, agitando los brazos.

.

.

Eran las 22:15 minutos y Bulma había terminado recién de lavar los platos.

\- Pero que cansada me siento...¡uuuf! - suspiró, se sentó en la silla del comedor, colocando una mano en su rostro para apoyarla.

\- ¿Qué me sucederá?, pienso en él todo la noche, no sé cómo puede gustarme, es más bajo que yo, malhumorado, es una bestia sin igual y no comprende los sentimientos...pero creo firmemente si llegase a cambiarlo, el sería distinto...tal como lo hice con otra persona...pero...¿será capaz de cambiar su actitud? - reflexionaba en voz baja, pronto unos pasos se escucharon en el suelo.

 _"Muy bien, debo parecer casual..."_ se dijo a sí mismo, dirigiéndose a la nevera en busca de refrescos.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de irte a dormir? - sugirió el saiyajin haciendo su gran entrada en unos pantaloncillos cortos y ligeros, dejando ver su torso desnudo listo para ir a dormir. - ¿Acaso no te dijo ese insecto que te veías horrorosa hoy? - quería provocarla.

\- ¿Eso quisieras verdad?, solo vine a sentarme un rato, si tanto te molesta mi presencia puedes irte - sugirió amablemente.

\- ¿Qué si eso es lo que quiero?, es la realidad - tenía ganas de fastidiarla.

\- Vegeta ahora no, es tarde y necesito descansar - admitió con un bostezo que cubrió con su mano - No finjas quieres... - exclamó sonriendo malignamente, el saiyajin frunció el ceño confundido - Además, ¿qué haces a estas horas dando vueltas por la casa como un sonámbulo?, deberías estar durmiendo - se cuestionaba - Creo que estas muy pendiente con lo que hago ¿verdad? - rio débilmente por el cansancio.

\- ¡Ja! - atino a decir mientras abría el refrigerador, Bulma se levanto de la silla. Este se percato de sus movimiento y la siguió.

\- ¿No es verdad?, o ¿me equivoco? - continuo Bulma mientras caminaba - Todos los días a esta misma hora tu duermes después de cenar pero siempre que salgo o cuando aún me mantengo despierta te encuentro a ti merodeando la casa, no creas que no me he dado cuenta - le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas mujer? - preguntó toscamente mientras la seguía a cinco pasos de tras de ella, sus gestos perdieron un poco de firmeza al ver a la humana que lucía victoriosa.

\- Creo que sabes a lo me que refiero - dijo ella, levantando una ceja - ¿Desea el príncipe de los saiyajin que le expliquen? - Vegeta arqueó las cejas confundido, vio como la mujer se acerco hacia él, desabotonándose el escote del vestido para luego sacárselo poco a poco frente a él, asiendo casi un baile sensual al retirárselo.

El saiyajin sintió como las mejillas le ardían, y empezó a tragar saliva constantemente, tenía ganas de tocar su cuerpo pero se mantuvo quieto con una gran fuerza de voluntad, aún no se convencía de que esto estaba pasando. Pronto escucho una risa ensordecedora, era Bulma; esta aún tenía el vestido puesto y no paraba de reírse, al ver la voluptuosa felicidad del mercenario, este se dio vuelta avergonzado. _"¡Maldición! ¡mi mente me está jugando trucos!"_. El hombre gruñó molesto.

\- No sé qué piensas en tu cabeza hueca pero veo que examinas en detalle mi comportamiento - se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su cuerpo se calmara para luego tomar el control de la situación - En todo caso eres tú la que no deja de revolotear a mi alrededor.

\- Pero eres tu quien reclama mi presencia para todo, principito - Aún reía pero más bajo.

\- ¡Yo no pido eso!, eres tú la que siempre viene cuando no es llamada - Vegeta sonrió de lado, aún seguía dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó parando de reír - No te ilusiones Vegeta jamás me fijaría en un sádico, arrogante, molesto, asesino... - Bulma contenía la respiración al enumerar los infinitos defectos del saiyajin. Pero al hacer eso le facilito el trabajo a este de que su cuerpo bajara más rápido, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a ella.

\- ¡Cállate mujer fastidiosa… - sugirió él tomando su muñeca, forzándola a callarse para así mostrarse más agresivo. Ella retuvo la mirada en él mientras que el príncipe empezó a enumerar los defectos de la mujer en voz alta - …y gritona! - añadió como último en un tono más suave mientras que al mismo tiempo sonrió y bajaba su mirada a los labios de la mujer. _"Ahora es tiempo de que conozcas lo que es un hombre niña terrícola"_. Pensaba con picardía.

\- Ve-Vegeta - Bulma retrocedía torpemente, topándose con el respaldo del sofá _"Si puedo tratare de parecer que caí torpemente, así me zafaré de él...aguarda Bulma, ¿es eso de verdad lo que quieres?...mmm...no, ¡no puedo ser tan fácil!"._

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con una voz varonil y casi en susurros. _"No podrás escapar de mi mujer, no ahora"_. Este siguió acercándose, Bulma sentía su corazón agitarse mientras que el guerrero sonreía demostrando picardía. La peli azul miro los labios del saiyajin perdiéndose en ellos, él se dio cuenta e hizo lo mismo separando su boca lentamente, ansiando con desesperación tocar los labios de la mujer.

De pronto un remezón sacudió la tierra arruinando el momento perfecto, Bulma cayó por el sofá mientras que Vegeta fue a su encuentro tomándola en los brazos para salir volando hacia el ventanal más cercano, el saiyajin vio desde arriba lo que ocurría, sintiendo sonidos por todos lados, hasta que se corto la luz repentinamente.

Una vez pasado aquel remesón Vegeta bajó a tierra confundido, no sabía lo que había pasado, al mismo tiempo estaba alerta al ver todo oscuro. Aún mantenía a la mujer en sus brazos, disfrutando a la vez la sensación de su piel. _"No pensé que una mujer pudiera llegar a ser tan suave, su piel era aun más tersa de lo que imagine"._

\- Ve-Vegeta...¿ocurre algo? - le preguntó Bulma con incredulidad, observando a su alrededor por si veía algo moverse.

\- Shhh - le ordenó, _"No podía sentir ningún ki maligno alrededor, quería concentrarme pero no podía...a decir verdad, disfrutaba tener a la humana en mis brazos"._

\- Vegeta, ya me puedes soltar - le susurró, _"Por mucho que me gustara sentir su cuerpo junto al mío estaba nerviosa, no sabía su siguiente movimiento y eso me perturbaba un poco, pensaba que en cualquier momento volaría hasta su cuarto para hacerme suya, quería que lo hiciera pero no soy una cualquiera"_ \- Vegeta...

\- ¿¡Qué quieres mujer!? - bramó entre dientes.

\- Ya me puedes bajar, todo está bien, nada mas fue un temblor - le sonrió nerviosa.

\- Hm... - la bajo lentamente con suavidad, esta lo miro con ternura y entro a la casa, empezando a buscar una linterna a tientas - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - la miraba con curiosidad.

\- Busco una linterna o algo para poder ver - seguía buscando, empezó a abrir los muebles en busca de alguna linterna o vela, pero nada - Bien, creo que no nos queda más que ir a nuestros dormitorios a dormir...- Bulma quiso dirigirse hacia las escaleras pero tropezó torpemente cayéndose de bruces al suelo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó la voz del saiyajin, buscándola por su ki.

\- Auch, eso creo - _"¿Acaso escuche bien?, ¿se preocupo por mi?...qué extraño"_ , se sobó la cabeza, se levantó lentamente y se apoyó en la muralla, esperando a que el dolor se pasara. Vegeta la localizo de inmediato con la poca luz de la luna que lo ayudo a encontrarla.

 _ **[Bulma]**_

Me había pegado fuerte en la cabeza, y aún tenía resentido el moretón de mi frente, me apoye con un brazo en la pared esperando a que se me pasara el dolor. Pronto sentí un calor en mi espalda, sentí escalofríos, no quería darme vuelta y me quede quieta.

\- ¿Crees que ahora te zafaras de mi?, veo que la naturaleza esta de mi parte ¿no te parece? - su voz era provocativa, tanto así que de mi boca solo salían suspiros - Con la oscuridad ahora no podrás escapar a ningún lado - rozó sus manos en mis brazos bajando hasta mi cintura, me dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia él. Pude sentir su respiración y también una leve fragancia masculina, olía delicioso.

Me empujó hacia su cuerpo, su torso estaba desnudo y no pude evitar no tocarlo en ese momento, no me importaba lo que el pensara de mi solo quería que siguiera, la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca me volvía loca.

De pronto sentí sus tibios labios en mi cuello, rodeé su nuca con mis brazos aferrándome de su cabello con ternura. Este se puso agresivo y me levantó de las piernas azotando mi espalda contra la pared; fue tan rudo y placentero que no evite que un pequeño gemido saliera de mi boca, coloque mis piernas en su torso y me deje llevar.

Empezó a besarme de manera desenfrenada, pude sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca que jugaba con la mía, aquellos roces eran estimulantes. Me azotó nuevamente contra la pared para subir mi cuerpo aún más, quitó mis manos de su nuca y las sujetó para llevarlas también a la pared, entrelazando mis manos con las suyas, volvió a besar mi boca con tal desesperación que empezó a darme mordiscos suavemente.

\- Vegeta...- trate de no gemir.

 _"¿Sabes cuánto estuve esperando esto mujer?, no aguantaba más, tenía que apoderarme de ti de alguna manera"_

Vegeta acercaba más su cuerpo con el mío, pareciera que quería traspasarme, sentí como una voluptuosidad me molestaba entre las piernas, era firme, lamentablemente no podía ver por causa del corte de luz pero imagine que al estar tan rígido podía romper su pantalón en cualquier momento, después de todo el provenía de otro planeta. Además era un príncipe guerrero saiyajin las probabilidades de que sus proporciones o funciones sean distintas que los de los humano eran bastante altas según mi parecer.

Vegeta subía mi vestido con lentitud, me sentí nerviosa pero deseosa a la vez. Lo que me hacía sentir era increíble, ¿acaso habrá puesto algún hechizo sobre mi?, ni siquiera me ha tocado por completo.

Se escuchó un chillido y la luz volvió de golpe, lo primero que vi fue el pantalón de Vegeta, sorprendiéndome al ver lo emocionado que estaba. Subí la mirada avergonzada y mire sus ojos negros que traspasaban los míos con deseo, soltó mis manos con suavidad.

Él dejo que tocara su rostro, pose mis ojos en sus labios tomándolo de su nuca para acercarlo a mí y decidí besarlo, este se quedo quieto por un segundo y me respondió el beso con pasión. Luego se retiró lentamente, abrí mis ojos para ver qué ocurría, Vegeta levantó su mano izquierda con lentitud controlando la intensidad de la luz haciéndola más tenue. Se saboreó los labios y me tomó en brazos dirigiéndose a mi habitación.

* * *

El guerrero llevaba a la mujer en sus brazos con gran facilidad. Se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta con el pie, luego la cerró haciendo el mismo gesto, bajó a la mujer quien lo miraba algo confundida mientras que este se acercó un poco más a ella, mirándola de abajo hacia arriba. Bulma daba pasos flojos hacia atrás no quería imaginar lo que seguiría.

 _"Creo que iré a ver a Bulma, espero que nada le haya pasado después de ese temblor, y además aunque Milk me haya dado bastante comida aún tengo hambre"_. Goku se tele transportó quedando en frente de la puerta de la corporación. _"Qué raro el ki de Vegeta a disminuido un poco, pero ¿qué…?, ¿...acaso están juntos?, el ki de Bulma también está cerca del de Vegeta...iré a investigar"_.

Goku se elevó hasta la rama de un árbol que justo daba en frente de la habitación del saiyajin, el gran guerrero se sorprendió bastante, tanto así que la boca casi se le caía al suelo. _"No puedo creerlo...al fin...a… ¡al fin concebirán a Trunks!"_. Goku mostró una sonrisa algo burlona y cerró sus ojos para luego concentrarse. " _Piccolo, ¿me oyes?...es urgente, ¡ven!"_.

Tan pronto abrió los ojos Piccolo llegó hasta donde estaba Goku.

\- ¿Para qué me necesitas Go...?

\- ¡Shhhhhhh!, esto es importante, ¿te acuerdas de Trunks? - dijo con alegría.

\- ¿Ah?, pero ¿qué demonios?...¿¡me llamaste con urgencia solo para decirme tal estupidez!?

\- No seas necio, mira - Goku apuntó con el mentón hacia el balcón del saiyajin.

\- ... - Piccolo enmudeció y se sonrojó, apenado bajó sus ojos mirando el suelo.

\- Espera aquí, encenderé la radio para motivar el ambiente - le dijo a Piccolo acercándose a él con una mano en su boca.

\- ¿¡A donde crees que vas!?...¡Goku! - susurró algo fuerte pero este no hizo caso.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Vegeta, Bulma yacía sentada en la cama vigilando los movimientos del guerrero que estaba en frente de ella.

\- ¿eh? - musitó la mujer, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - se acercó el saiyajin hacia ella.

\- Creí haber escuchado algo...- miro hacia el balcón.

\- Hmp, tonterías, solo son escusas para escaparte de mí - empezó a besarle el cuello nuevamente, colocándose encima de su cuerpo.

Bulma cerró sus ojos y acarició la espalda desnuda del príncipe, era suave y llena de músculos firmes. Pronto en la planta baja se escucharon ruidos que alarmaron a la mujer, deteniendo los besos gratificantes que le daba Vegeta.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - dijo alarmada.

\- ¿Escuchar qué?...¿esto? - le dio un beso apasionado en los labios que sonaron de una forma exquisita, Bulma se dejo llevar nuevamente por los besos y caricias del saiyajin.

\- ¡Goku! - chilló Piccolo enardecido - ¡No podrás encender nada porque no hay luz idiota!

\- ¿Qué?, pero y ¿cómo me explicas que las luces de la casa están prendidas? - sonrió.

 _"Veo que ya está dejando de ser tan bruto"_

\- ¡Deja esto y vámonos!, ¡Trunks ya nacerá no es necesario que le pongas música para ambientar su fecundación!

\- ¡Shhh!... está bien, está bien; pensaba que sería una buena idea, ya que con Milk hicimos esa clase de cosas en el momento en que nosotros...

\- ¡Cállate! - bramó con una vena sobresaliente en su frente.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿qué fue eso? - preguntó Vegeta deteniéndose.

\- Vegeta...- Bulma empezó a desabrocharse los botones del escote del vestido. No deseaba detenerse ahora. El príncipe se percató de sus movimientos y le prestó atención solamente a ella.

\- No, yo seré quien lo haga - se acercó nuevamente.

\- Esta bien Piccolo vámonos - suspiro desconforme. _"De seguro les hubiera sido mas rápido y fácil con algo de música"_. Pensó - Espera aquí, echare un último vistazo - _"Solo para asegurarme"_. Este se elevo nuevamente hasta el balcón - ¡Pero qué bien!, ¡vamos!... ¡por Trunks! - celebró gritando al ver a Vegeta encima de Bulma.

Piccolo voló hacia él para pegarle en la cabeza, haciéndolo callar.

\- ¡Tarado!, ¡ahora sabrán que estamos aquí!, ¡tele transpórtanos! - ordenó amenazante.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡pero qué diablos! - Vegeta sintió el ki de Kakaroto - se levantó de la cama enfurecido para dirigirse hacia el balcón pero ya no había nadie. Bulma aún seguía recostada para luego levantarse.

Luego escucho su celular en su habitación, corriendo hacia él para contestar.

\- ¿Diga? - respondió.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - era la voz de Yamcha.

\- Bien, ¿por qué preguntas?.

\- Por el corte de luz que hubo en la ciudad - su voz estaba algo extraña, como acongojado.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien - dijo secamente.

\- Me da gusto, era lo que quería escuchar - suspiró.

\- Espera... - Vegeta paso por la habitación de la mujer, este la vio sentada en su cama de espaldas - Yamcha yo... - aquel nombre provocó la irritación del príncipe y apretó sus puños - Cuídate, adiós - colgó. Bulma se levantó y se dio vuelta viendo el rostro de Vegeta que estaba tenso.

 _"Ahora ¿qué había hecho mal?, si todo iba tan bien, sé que me desea como yo a ella, y aún así ¿no puede sacarse de la cabeza a la sabandija esa?, ¿¡que acaso no tiene dignidad!?"._

\- ¿Vegeta?

\- ¡Hmp! - golpeó la muralla sin derribarla - ¿Crees que soy un juguete mujer?

\- ¿Qué?... ¡no!, no es lo que piensas...

\- No necesito explicaciones, tu sabes lo que haces - masculló.

Se miraron por un segundo y volvió a su habitación indignado.

Bulma por otra parte se quedo mirando las estrellas por un momento, reflexionando lo que había pasado entre ambos, se tocaba su boca constantemente con las yemas de sus dedos solo para volver a sentir los labios del príncipe, cerraba los ojos para volver a sentir las leves y fuertes caricias que el había dejado en su cuerpo y suspiraba al recordar dichas sensaciones.

\- Vegeta... - decía en un suspiro.

Al día siguiente la casa parecía que estuviera abandonada, Vegeta por un lado entrenaba arduamente ya que se había recuperado por completo y Bulma por su parte ordenó el desorden que había dejado aquel remesón, al ver todo botado las imágenes de Vegeta y ella en el living se cruzaron por su mente, se puso nostálgica y al terminar de limpiar llamó a la pizzería más cercana para pedir 100 ordenes, todas eran para el guerrero.

Al terminar se dirigió a su cuarto y reflexiono un momento, vio televisión y escuchó un poco de música pero nada podía distraerla, pensaba mucho en él, no sabía que pasaba entre ellos. Se preguntaba constantemente si el príncipe habría sentido por primera vez algún sentimiento hacia ella, pero tanto pensar la agotó y decidió ponerse su pijama para tomar una siesta.

Al despertar Bulma vio hacia afuera, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, se acercó para entrecerrar el ventanal y miro su reloj que marcaban las 22:15 hrs. _"Increíble, ¿tanto dormí?, vaya..."_. Se recostó en su cama para luego meditar.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?, últimamente no puedo dormir sin antes pensar en él, por más que haya querido que algo pasara me sentía con miedo, pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso el sería capaz de hacerme daño?_ \- se hacía preguntas sin tener una respuesta - _¿_ _Cómo es que siento todo esto por Vegeta?...me gusta, de eso no hay duda... pero y él... ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo? -_ meditaba _\- …me gustaría volver a sentir sus labios, ese beso tan dulce como solamente él sabe dar..._ \- se detuvo un momento - ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?...mmmmmmm, ¡demonios! - dijo un poco enojada, levantándose de su cama.

\- Veo que tampoco puedes dormir - Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, dándose vuelta y vio al guerrero en frente de ella de brazos cruzados apoyando el cuerpo en el marco del ventanal.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo has entrado!?

\- ¡Hmp!... ¿tan solitaria te sientes sin mí que estás hablando sola?

\- ¿Ehh? ¿cómo te atreves a espiar lo que digo? - preguntó molesta.

\- Yo no soy quien habla solo... - rió.

\- ... - estaba asombrada y con algo de ilusión, mirando a Vegeta con detención.

\- Deja de mirarme así, ¡te lo ordeno!

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme?

\- ¿Aún sigues malgastando tu tiempo con la basura esa? - cambio el tema, quería estar seguro de que ya no había nada entre la humana y esa sabandija.

\- No, por supuesto que no - afirmó.

\- Y...¿qué hay con Kakaroto? - se miro sus uñas sin dejar de tener los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Te refieres a Goku? - rió un poco - Él es tan solo mi amigo, nos conocimos desde que éramos niños prácticamente... - una sonrisa melancólica se asomó por su rostro.

\- Ya veo… - soltó los brazos y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Cómo están tus manos? - preguntó al vérselas.

\- ¡Ja!, los saiyajines tenemos naturalmente una capacidad de recuperación muy rápida. Nuestros cuerpos están habituados a las batallas... sanan con facilidad. Deberías de saberlo, ya que siempre te lo estoy recordando mujer.

\- ¿Sabes? aún no puedo comprender por qué en tu planeta no creían en los sentimientos, debía ser horrible vivir así. Has debido de tener una vida muy dura.

\- Débiles humanos, tú sin duda no hubieras durado en mi planeta ni media hora, pero los saiyajines somos fuertes de carácter y así nos gusta vivir.

\- ¿Y nadie te habló del amor? - Bulma se sentó en su cama nuevamente.

Vegeta se incomodó con este comentario porque algo se estremeció en su interior.

\- Si vas a seguir con preguntas estúpidas prefiero no estar aquí.

\- Que tiernas palabras de tu parte, por mi te puedes ir al infierno si quieres - anunció irónica, sonriéndole levemente.

\- ¡Hmp! - dijo con media sonrisa.

\- Te ves más guapo cuando sonríes - admitió ella.

\- ¿Hmm? - estaba ruborizado, pero supo cómo controlar sus emociones y con una sonrisa de lado añadió - ¿Así que estás loca por mi? - Bulma se puso algo seria al ver como este se burlo de ella.

\- ¡No debiste haber escuchado lo que decía...! - dijo molesta - ¡Eres un idiota!

\- ¿¡Como te atreves a insultarme, mujer!? - gritó. Bulma tembló de miedo, esta vio como Vegeta comenzó a acercarse a ella con rabia en su rostro - Yo te enseñaré a tratar como corresponde al Príncipe de los Saiyajin... - anunció él en un tono bajo.

\- Ve... Vegeta... ¿qu.. qué vas a hacer? - dijo al ver que él se acercaba cada vez más. Ella estaba acorralada, esta vez sí que parecía enfadado, no debió haberle insultado.

Bulma tomó lo primero que vio en la habitación. Vegeta sonrió al ver lo que ella hacía, pero seguía acercándose sin decir nada, lentamente como un depredador que tiene atrapada a su presa se acerco aún más a ella.

\- ¡Detente!...¿no me irás a hacer daño verdad? - dijo sosteniendo un peluche que fue lo primero que pudo tomar cerca de su cama.

Vegeta medio rió al ver con qué lo amenazaba, ya estaba muy cerca de ella, casi podía tocarla con sólo mover un dedo al frente. Vegeta tenía los brazos relajados a los lados de su cuerpo, la miraba fijamente mientras Bulma aún se aferraba al peluche que tenía en sus manos aparentando una defensa inútil ante los poderes del príncipe.

\- ¡No te acerques más! - le ordenó.

\- ¿Qué harás con algo tan inútil como eso?, ¿matarme?, no me hagas reír - sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Lo digo en serio Vegeta, aléjate o...o...¡ya verás! - _"No quiero volver a repetir lo que pasó esa noche, qué vergüenza...por más que quisiera besarlo o sentirlo cerca de mi no podía, algo en su mirada no era de fiar"._

Entonces Vegeta se detuvo un instante y la miró detenidamente. Alzó su mano y Bulma no esperó más para tirarle el peluche en la cara, tratando de escapar en ese instante. Pero el golpe no le hizo ni cosquillas.

Luego en un rápido movimiento la aprisionó en la esquina con sus brazos a los lados de ella y su cuerpo muy cerca del de la chica. Bulma cerró los ojos esperando un golpe en esa jaula de músculos. Entonces él se acercó a su oído y le dijo dulcemente.

\- No voy a hacerte daño, nunca te haría daño...

Bulma abrió los ojos extrañada mirándolo a los ojos, él se acercó y la besó ardientemente. Bulma correspondió el beso abrazándolo del cuello. Él la abrazaba con más fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran en contacto absoluto, besándose apasionadamente.

Vegeta se separó un instante para mirarla provocativamente. No duró mucho observándola y con decisión rasgó la ropa que llevaba rompiéndola fácilmente con sus manos para luego arrojarla al suelo. Bulma miro su ropa atónita e intento cubrir su cuerpo con las manos dejando ver su sexy lencería color rosa.

\- ¿Para qué te cubres mujer?...eres digna de ser admirada - apartó los brazos que cubrían su cuerpo torpemente - Tu quieres esto igual que yo... - dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Bulma no sabía por qué pero ese aire salvaje, esa mirada penetrante, ese cuerpo y esa misteriosa alma la cautivaban como nadie lo había hecho jamás; él podría matarla sólo con un dedo, era un mercenario despiadado, sin embargo la besaba tiernamente.

Vegeta la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama besándola con pasión. Ella se sentía subyugada por su masculinidad, su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente y su alma lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que anhelaba ser suya y que él fuera suyo esa noche sin importar nada más.

La peli azul se sentó en la cama mientras él permanecía de pié frente a ella. Bulma le quitó la camisa azul que estaba medio desabrochada dejando ver unos perfectos pectorales.

Las pieles de ambos se estremecían con cada contacto. El ajustado pantalón del príncipe luchaba contra una fuerza interior deseosa por salir. Bulma liberó de su encierro la virilidad de su hombre. Él se tendió sobre ella.

Vegeta rompió la ropa interior de la mujer de un tirón sin ser delicado con ella pero sí lo fue al tocar sus pechos amasándolos con sus manos mientras sus lenguas se perdían en la boca del otro. Quiso lamerlos y como si fuera un tierno niño degustaba el dulce sabor de la feminidad mientras que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de la muchacha, ansioso por conquistar cada parte del alma de aquella mujer.

Bulma gemía aceleradamente mientras acariciaba el encrespado cabello para luego recorrer su espalda firme y fuerte.

 _"Cielos, ¿cómo logra descontrolarme de esa manera?, me siento tan diferente al hacer el amor con él, mi cuerpo se vuelve sensible a su tacto. Nadie me había echo gemir de tal manera, no quiero que te detengas Vegeta..."_

El príncipe recorría su cuerpo con sus manos posándolas en su cintura, aferrándose de ellas con delicadeza mientras le susurraba en su oído palabras en un idioma desconocido. Era exótico, de sonidos fuertes y varoniles con consonantes desconocidas. El guerrero lamía el cuello de la muchacha que olía a un intenso perfume que lo enloquecía.

 _"Se sentía tan bien cuando posaba su lengua intrépida por mi cuerpo, mi cuello se sensibiliza aún más. Sentí sus labios y luego sus dientes que querían morderme pero se arrepintió y solo consiguió rosarlos en mi piel."_

Bulma no quiso quedar atrás y una de sus manos bajó y jaló con fuerza la masculinidad del príncipe haciendo que a Vegeta se le escapase un gemido de excitación. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Vegeta se separó un instante, acomodándose para el acto final, Bulma arqueaba su espalda para tener una mejor posición, el príncipe apoyó sus manos cerca de la cintura de la mujer. El volvió a susurrar algo en esa idioma tan seductor cuando de pronto y sin aviso ella sintió como entraba dentro de su cuerpo lentamente avivando un fuego que ardía ahora por todo su cuerpo, como olas de placer infinitas.

Sus lenguas imitaron a sus cuerpos entregándose a una competencia de profundidades asfixiantes. El se movía virilmente solo quería dominarla y con una mano agarró las palmas de la mujer colocándolas encima de la cabeza de ella, esta se dejaba llevar por él, quería que él tuviera el control máximo mientras que con la otra mano la tomó de la cadera haciendo que el contacto fuera intenso y profundo. Ambos respiraban con agitación y gemían de placer.

Él aceleró el ritmo con fuertes embestidas mientras que Bulma sentía su fuerza dentro de ella, una presión inmensa que la transportaba hacia un mundo de sensaciones placenteras con una intensidad desconocida. Ella no resistió más y dejó escapar un grito ahogado por un beso asfixiante al sentir que su cuerpo estaba inmerso por el placer extremo.

El cuerpo del guerrero ardía cada vez más al escuchar a la peli azul quejarse de tal forma, no quería que acabara. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban cada vez más, Vegeta volvió a hablarle en ese idioma extraño en su oído. Bulma gimió de nuevo, la pasión se elevó al infinito en la última embestida que hizo gemir a ambos. La peli azul suspiró al sentir que el príncipe salió encima de ella para luego dejarse caer a su lado para recuperar el aliento.

Vegeta se apoyó de costado en su cama, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella se recostó en su pecho, mientras que ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta por qué no pudieron resistirse a entregarse de ese modo, pero ambos sabían que no querían separarse de ese abrazo.

Ella por primera vez hizo realidad sus más íntimos y secretos deseos preguntándose si él pudo leer sus pensamientos. Él por primera vez sintió que tomaba una mujer en cuerpo y alma y se entregaba de igual modo.

 _"Su abrazo era tan acogedor, quería hundirme en su cuerpo sudoroso para sentirlo aún más cerca, deseaba ser parte de él, ya era suya y él era completamente mío. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, esos besos ardientes, esas embestidas que hacían estremecer mi cuerpo, todo fue perfecto y enriquecedor._

 _Aquellas palabras que pronunciaba en susurros me hizo preguntarme una y otra vez ¿qué me habrá querido decirme?, mientras más las recuerdo más loca me vuelo por él, sus manos ahora acariciaban mi espalda, me derretía con tal solo sentirlas"_

 _"El cuerpo de esta mujer terrícola fue una delicia, hace mucho que necesitaba descargarme así, pero no...no solo era eso… era algo más. Recordé en poco tiempo que antes odiaba firmemente besar a una mujer, el contacto con la saliva de otra era desagradable para mí, pero con ella…con ella era distinto, necesitaba besarla de tal forma para que se diera cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba, su lengua fue un placer exquisito de sentir en mi boca y su cuerpo tan bien formado y voluptuoso era digno de admirar las veces que yo quisiera. Aún así, no pude marcarla de por vida, su cuello se veía hermoso así tal cual como estaba, además era tan frágil que podía lastimarla y si la mordía probablemente su cuerpo no resistiría el dolor y no podría vivir conmigo mismo si algo llegase a sucederle a su piel o a ella, la quería mucho como para lastimarla, pero ya era mía. Tarde o temprano debía de hacerlo para que sepa que su cuerpo ya tenía un dueño"._

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto actualizaré, así que ¡atentas!**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus reacciones y así seguir escribiendo ^.^**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todas!, ¿me extrañaron? jajajaja ok no. Espero que estén bien.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber que disfrutan la historia :)**

 **Recuerden que esta historia fue producto de mi imaginación al saber cómo estas parejas lograron quererse. Pueda que Vegeta se vea algo blando aveces pero así me lo imaginé, ya que... ¿cómo se habrá fijado Bulma en Vegeta si este fuera tosco siempre?, deben haber habido momentos en que este fuese algo blando, ¿no creen? Jajaja bueno eso pienso yo ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Un nuevo sentimiento**

 _ **[Bulma]**_

Dormir con él fue toda una delicia, me mantuvo abrazada casi toda la noche, al menos hasta donde pude recordarlo, ya que me sentía cansada a pesar de que todo lo hizo él, de tan solo recordar aquel momento siento cosquillas en mi estómago, quería volverlo abrazar nuevamente y me di la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba él, pero no sentí nada con mi mano, solo tanteaba las sabanas que estaban algo frías. Abrí mis ojos y él no estaba, al principio me sentí como una tonta, ¿acaso era solo sexo lo que buscaba?...y yo creyendo que de verdad había tocado su corazón, estaba decepcionada y me levanté de la cama para darme una ducha.

No paraba de pensar en él, en su cuerpo, en cómo me hizo suya de tal manera que logró estremecer todo mi ser con tan solo sus caricias y sus besos, aunque haya sido un saiyajin mercenario que lo único que conocía era matar sabia besar bastante bien. Vaya que si estaba en lo correcto él era un hombre de otro mundo, lo dejo bien claro en la manera en cómo me hizo suya, no dejaba de sonreír por eso...¿me estaré enamorando?...pero cómo...si tan solo fue un desahogo para él, no puedo sentir aquel enorme sentimiento solamente por cómo me hizo el amor, ¡qué tonta soy! Aunque si solo hubiera sido sexo, no me hubiera tratado de la forma en que lo hizo, debió haber sido muy difícil para él tocarme sin lastimarme, Vegeta era muy poderoso que tan solo con un dedo pudo haberme lastimado y aun así no lo hizo. Me pregunto cuánto debió haber contenido su fuerza.

* * *

Bulma salió de la ducha y rió al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer hecha añicos por el príncipe.

\- Ese era uno de mis mejores atuendos - se lamentó, recogió la ropa examinándola - Increíble, y solo hizo eso con una mano - le dio escalofríos - Bueno para algo soy millonaria, puedo comprarme otro mejor - lo tiró en la cama y aún con una toalla en el cuerpo empezó a escarbar en busca de ropa que ponerse.

\- ¡Hola! - era la voz de Goku.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó, sosteniéndose la toalla - Pero ¿qué estas hacien...? - su amigo coloco una mano en la boca de la mujer.

\- ¡Shhhhhhhh!, no quiero que Vegeta me encuentre así contigo - se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¡Pues vete!, además ¿qué tiene que ver Vegeta en esto?

\- No te hagas Bulma, puedo sentir el olor de él en tu pieza.

\- ... - enmudeció, volviéndose roja - ¿Qué?, ¿acaso sabes cómo huele?

\- Por supuesto cada guerrero tiene un olor que lo caracteriza, así sabemos por donde ha pasado sin la necesidad de buscar constantemente su ki - admitió - Así que dime, ¿cómo fue contigo?, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Pero ¿¡cómo se te ocurre preguntar tales cosas Goku!? - dijo alarmada y a la vez avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes Bulma, si quieres puedo contarte mis experiencias - lo decía con naturalidad.

\- ¡Ni creas que te contare mis cosas!, ¡ahora vete!, debo cambiarme.

\- Como si no te hubiera visto antes sin ropa Bulma - rió, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¡Lárgate!, ¡además tu tan solo eras un niño en ese entonces!

\- ¿Qué ya no lo sigo siendo? - se rascó la cabeza mirando el techo - Pero si Milk siempre me dice que me parezco a un niño... - Bulma se cayó de la impresión y luego se sentó en el suelo para verlo.

\- Tú nunca cambiaras ¿no?

\- ¡Ah! - rió - Ya veo, es una forma de decir, debe ser por culpa de Gohan, tal vez él hace verme como un niño ¿no crees? - estaba pensativo - ¿Qué paso con Yamcha, eh?

\- Terminamos - apretó los dientes - Lo vi con otra mujer y bueno...aquí estoy - miro al suelo.

\- ¡Ahhh no te preocupes por el!, para eso está Ve... - se tapó la boca mientras Bulma lo miraba seriamente con una ceja enarcada.

\- Solo quédate ahí ¿quieres?, enseguida vuelvo - Bulma se encerró en la pieza donde tenía toda su ropa mientras Goku la esperaba afuera.

\- Mmmmm, será mejor que oculte mi ki, no quiero alarmar a Vegeta.

 _ **[Vegeta]**_

Bien ¿cómo empiezo?...debo decirle algo, después de todo, ella es parte de mi aunque no quisiera admitirlo...tal vez aún siga en su habitación, dejare de entrenar para ir donde ella.

 _ **(Se concentró para buscar el ki de la mujer)**_

Tal como lo pensaba, se encuentra aún en su cuarto. Subí las escaleras con algo de nerviosismo y toque su puerta.

* * *

\- Sé que estas ahí mujer - dijo secamente, los ojos de Goku se abrieron de par en par - ¿Qué no piensas abrir la puerta? - Vegeta tomó de la manilla de la puerta para entrar pero Goku fue rápido y con gran velocidad sujeto la manilla - Pero ¿qué..?

 _"Demonios nunca he sabido cómo hacer una voz de mujer, ahora ¿qué hago?"_

\- Óyeme, solo vine a decirte que...¿estás ahí o no? - quería asegurarse.

Goku aclaro su garganta, aun tomando la manecilla de la puerta - Mmm hmmp - afirmó musitando en un tono agudo.

\- Bien, quiero que sepas que de hoy en adelante no habrán noches tranquilas, de hoy en adelante tú me perteneces - _"¿Era eso lo que iba a decirle o tenía miedo de mostrarme muy blando con ella?...¡aah! demonios, eres un estúpido Vegeta!"_ \- Tenlo en claro ¿oíste?

\- Si - una voz aún más aguda salió de la boca de Goku.

\- ¿Estás bien mujer? - empezó a sospechar, algo en la voz de la mujer no era igual.

\- Mmmm hmmmp - _"¿Por qué no se va de una buena vez?, ¡Bulma sal pronto!"_

\- Bien - dijo desconforme - Te veré a la noche.

Goku escuchó los pasos de Vegeta marcharse y respiró aliviado, soltando poco a poco la manilla de la puerta.

\- Fiiiiiiiuf - suspiró bajando lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

\- Y a ti ¿qué te pasa? - salió Bulma, vestida con una polera color caqui vibrante de mangas largas algo ajustada que le llegaba hasta sus muslos más unas calzas negras que le llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas.

\- Vaya, te ves bien.

\- Gracias - sonrió, luego se extraño al verlo en el suelo cerca de la puerta - ¿Qué haces ahí? - lo miró.

\- ¿Yo?, pues...nada - rió.

\- A mi no me engañas ¿qué pasó? - Goku se levantó de un salto y tomó la mano de su amiga, sentándola en su cama - ¿Qué haces Goku? - pronto se escucharon unos pasos subir las escaleras.

\- Tengo que decirte algo importante...- la tomó de las manos. _"¿Sera correcto decirle lo que me dijo Vegeta o tan solo fingiré no haber escuchado y que mejor se sorprenda?"_ \- Pues... - _"¡Ay no! es Vegeta"_ \- Adiós Bulma.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ¿qué haces? - Goku desapareció y Bulma escuchó unos pasos que subían por las escaleras. _"¿Podrá ser Vegeta?"_ , su corazón se aceleraba, pero los pasos se detuvieron súbitamente. Luego escuchó como los pasos del saiyajin retrocedían.

 _"Pero ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?, un guerrero saiyajin no debe rebajarse ante esto, no se lo volveré a decir dos veces ¡hmp!"_

Bulma camino por su habitación para luego decidirse y salir de una vez. Tomó una capsula de transporte y se dirigió a la casa de Goku.

Se demoró una hora completa en llegar a la casa de su amigo pero valió la pena al ver que la familia se encontraba en casa. Bulma se alejó del coche para luego guardarlo en la capsula. Esta se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Gohan ya la había visto venir y salió en busca de su encuentro.

\- ¡Hola Bulma! - la miró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Vaya como has crecido Gohan - le acaricio su cabello con la palma de la mano - ¿Esta tu madre?

\- Si, se encuentra en la cocina - Gohan la llevo hasta donde su madre para luego ir a su habitación.

\- ¿Otra vez lavando platos Milk? - le dijo en son de burla.

\- ¿Bulma?, no sabía que estuvieras aquí, ¿hace cuanto llegaste? - Milk se detuvo y se secó las manos para saludarla con un abrazo.

\- Hace poco, veo que Gohan aún estudia arduamente - sonrió, Milk le indicó que se sentara en el sofá del living.

\- Así es, debe estudiar mucho para convertirse en un gran investigador - dijo orgullosa - Me sorprende verte, ¿por qué has venido?, te advierto que si vienes a ver a Goku…

\- Tranquila vine a conversar contigo - dijo algo apenada - No tengo amigas y tú eres la más cercana a eso - la miro, Milk quedó algo sorprendida ante aquella confesión.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó, Bulma se acercó un poco más a la mujer.

\- Lo que paso fue que, bueno ya deberás saber que ya no estoy con Yamcha y ahora…

\- ¡Hmp!, ya me lo imaginaba, ¿cómo pudiste estar con ese sujeto?, después de tantas veces que te fue infiel, me pregunto por qué Goku nunca le partió la cara alguna vez - Milk la miró y puso su mano sobre la de ella - Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer Bulma, en serio.

\- Si lo sé, bueno la cosa es que… - Bulma soltó la mano de Milk y se llevo esta a su rostro - Pase la noche con Vegeta y no sé qué hacer ahora, necesito que me aconsejes en algo - Milk no sabía qué decirle, quedó perpleja.

\- Bulma pero ¿¡cómo pudiste!?, ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? - la miro atónita.

\- Bueno pues solamente paso y ya, aparte me deje llevar por el ambiente… - _"Mentirosa tu también querías"_ \- …y la luz de la noche… - Milk asentía al escucharla.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Creo que solo me utiliza como un juguete, quizás para él solo fue sexo y nada más - dijo algo apenada.

\- ¿Tú crees?, ¿qué esperas de alguien como él, Bulma?, es un saiyajin destrúyelo todo, además…¿desde hace cuándo que no ve a una mujer?...para mi es obvio que solo quería desahogarse. Ese príncipe engreído…no deberías de sentirte así linda, ¡se fuerte! Ahora si sientes algo por aquel animal…

\- ¡Como crees! - _"Maldita sea mi suerte, lo que me faltaba ahora era que me gustara, ¡rayos!"_

\- Lo que digas - la miró sospechosa.

\- Gracias por escucharme - sonrió - Milk… - esta asintió para que continuara - Puedo preguntarte cómo fue Goku contigo al momento de… - Bulma levanto las cejas e hizo un movimiento con las manos. Milk de inmediato enrojeció ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¡Ay Bulma! - se sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, tapando sus mejillas coloradas - Bueno debo admitir que él fue muy lindo conmigo, aunque al principio no sabíamos cómo hacerlo pero debo decir que fue instinto, nos dejamos llevar y bueno… - enrojeció aún más - Recuerdo muy bien cuando me acariciaba y besaba, deje que él tuviera el control, mientras yo solo gemía por todo lo que me hacía sentir y…

\- Hasta ahí está bien ¿sí?, no quiero saber todo con tanto detalle… - se enrojeció - Y dime ¿harás algo esta noche?

\- No, ¿por qué preguntas? - la observó - Te traeré algo de beber, pero qué desconsiderada soy - rió.

\- Quería invitarlos a mi casa, para revivir viejos tiempos - sonrió, Milk le pasó un vaso de agua y ambas bebieron.

\- Esta bien, como siempre digo, cada día has algo nuevo - ambas sonrieron.

\- Bien, te esperare en la tarde ¿entonces? - Bulma se levantó pero Milk la detuvo.

\- No seas ridícula, cuando llegue Goku él nos llevara - se dirigió a la cocina - ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a limpiar esto?

\- ¡Ya qué! - dijo con resignación, _"Tenía que hacer tiempo, no quería ver a Vegeta aún, no después de saber que solo me trataría como un juguete sexual"._

Pasaron las horas y Bulma no paraba de pensar en Vegeta.

Al llegar Goku el ambiente cambió a uno más grato, su sola presencia emanaba alegría, ella vio como Milk corrió hacia sus brazos mientras este la levantaba con una mano para con la otra saludar a su pequeño hijo. _"Ojalá algún día tenga algo similar"_. Suspiraba conmocionada.

\- ¿Uh?, Bulma pero que gusto - bajó a su esposa de sus brazos y se acercó a Bulma para abrazarla, esta estaba algo espantada, sabía que su amigo era muy fuerte, pero este la abrazó con calidez.

\- Pensé que me destruirías en tu regazo - rio nerviosa.

\- Bueno pues yo también pensé lo mismo pero al parecer lo hice bien - se paso el brazo hasta su cabeza - Créeme me es difícil controlar mi fuerza - Bulma vio a Milk detrás de los hombros de Goku y vio mover sus labios **Es verdad** haciendo un disimulado gesto para hacerle saber que Goku aún era algo bruto con ella al hacer el amor, esta se puso roja y no podía mirar a su amigo a la cara - ¿Qué le ocurre a tu cara Bulma?, ¿estás bien? - la observó de cerca.

\- Si, lo estoy no te preocupes - evadiendo el contacto visual - ¿Nos vamos? - se dirigió a Milk, esta asintió y se colocaron al lado de Goku.

\- ¿Por qué se me acercan, eh? - las miro a ambas confundido.

\- Llévanos a casa de Bulma - le pidió Milk con amabilidad.

\- ¿Llevarlas?, ¿que no pueden ir en auto o en unas de la maquinas extrañas que posee Bulma? - respondió incrédulo.

\- ¡Goku! - Milk le tiro el pelo y este chilló - ¡Contigo llegaremos más rápido!

\- ¡Estas bien! - se sobó - ¿Quieren que las lleve volando? - Milk y Bulma cayeron al suelo por aquel disparate.

Gohan que observaba la situación, agarró con la mano el pantalón de su padre y lo tironeó para llamar su atención, Goku se agachó un poco para escucharlo.

\- Papá creo que quieren que hagas la tele transportación.

\- ¿La tele transportación? - este se enderezó y meditó.

\- ¡Sí! - dijeron Bulma y Milk al unísono.

\- Bien, pero tendré que concentrarme en el ki de Vegeta - les advirtió.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Bulma.

\- ¿Pasa algo Bulma? - le preguntó Milk. La peli azul negó con la cabeza - Ya veo - la analizó Milk - Goku cielo, trata de no aparecer ante la presencia de este ¿sí?, no queremos que nos vea - le guiño el ojo.

\- Como tu digas, ahora pongan una mano en mí - todos obedecieron y Goku colocó sus dedos en su frente hasta desaparecer.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y todos se sentaron para comer juntos, el tiempo fue agradable al compartir el momento, contando anécdotas e historias.

Bulma solo se levantaba para dejarle comida a Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad para que no interrumpiera la cena y el buen humor de todos.

\- Creo que es momento de irse ¿no lo crees Milk? - dijo Goku mirándola fijamente con dulzura - Además, me debes una al usarme de transporte - le susurró en su oído - Hoy no te me escaparas - Milk se sonrojo levemente, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

\- Pero qué cosas dices Goku - se colocó la mano derecha en una de sus mejillas - Nos quedaremos esta noche.

\- Así es - asintió a la vez Bulma - Duerman en mi habitación - señalo a Goku y a Milk - Mientras tu Gohan - se acerco a él - Puedes dormir en la habitación principal, es muy cómoda - le sonrió.

\- Bulma… - se le acercó - Es seguro dormir ¿verdad?, lo digo por Vegeta - le susurró.

\- Claro, además, tienes a Goku, no tienes por qué preocuparte - le sonrió.

.

.

Al dar las once de la noche todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Bulma arreglaba la cocina para luego preparar su habitación en el cuarto de huéspedes en la planta baja.

\- ¿¡Goku que haces!? - le preguntó Milk al ver a Goku hurgando las cosas de Bulma.

\- Busco pruebas…

\- ¿Pruebas?, vamos Goku ven a dormir - le indicó ella dando pequeñas palmadas a la cama.

\- ¿Dormir? - repitió - Yo no voy a dormir, Milk - este se acercaba a ella - Si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? - le levantó una ceja.

\- ¡Ay Goku! - se sonrojó.

\- No puedo dormir sin antes darme una ducha y ver algunas pruebas de que Bulma está con Vegeta - se retiró antes de que Milk se enfadara, esta cayó como plomo a la cama refunfuñando.

Eran las doce con quince minutos y Goku aún yacía en la tina de la ducha, disfrutando el agua en su cuerpo.

Milk por su parte estaba acostada casi durmiendo por completo, estaba toda tapada con las luces apagadas y con el ventanal abierto para que entrara un poco de aire.

Vegeta, quien había dejado de entrenar, voló hasta su balcón y tomó una ducha rápida. _"Creo que es hora de que vaya con la humana, después de todo debió haber estado esperándome"._

No pasaron ni dos segundos y una silueta apareció en la oscuridad, era un hombre que empezó a sacarse la polera, dejándola caer al suelo. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada para luego detenerse cerca de la cama donde yacía la mujer. El saiyajin bajó su ki para no hacerle daño y abrió las sabanas para sentirla, este la abrazó para luego girarla con delicadeza.

\- Te has demorado mucho, ¿por qué me dejaste esperando? - estaba aún dormida y su voz se escuchaba extraña.

\- Ya estoy aquí ¿o no? - le respondió, mientras esta rió levemente. Vegeta se colocó encima de la mujer, esta se retorció para acomodarse.

El guerrero posó sus manos en su cabello notando algo extraño. _"Su cabello es distinto, no huele igual que siempre y es…más largo, debe ser mi imaginación"_. Comenzó a tocar sus brazos para luego levantar su camisón, la mujer dio un leve suspiro de satisfacción al sentir las manos del guerrero. Vegeta sonrió de lado al escucharla cuando este se acercó para susurrarle al oído pero la respiración le causo cosquillas.

\- Goku ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué no me haces tuya de una buena vez? - dijo, colocando sus manos en el pecho del saiyajin.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - su tono de voz fue tosco y la miro atónito - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a nombrar a ese insecto!?

\- ¿Goku? - Milk abrió los ojos y se levantó para sentarse en la cama, Vegeta hizo lo mismo y voló, colocándose a un lado de la litera. Milk prendió la luz y vio el rostro enardecido de aquel príncipe.

\- ¡Pero qué…! - Vegeta quedó sorprendido y avergonzado a la vez. Milk lo miro con repulsión y se cubrió con las sabanas empezando a gritar. El guerrero dio leves pasos hacia atrás mientras la hacía callar sacudiendo sus manos.

Goku al escuchar a Milk saltó de la tina y se colocó una toalla en su cintura.

Bulma reaccionó del mismo modo y subió las escaleras.

\- ¡Cállate escandalosa no te hice nada! - una vena se aproximaba a salir, pero esta se expandió más al ver a Kakaroto salir del baño de la mujer.

\- ¿Vegeta? - se miraron extrañados - ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi esposa!? - dijo algo alarmado.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?... ¡nada!, ella sola se puso así - la apuntó - La pregunta es… ¿¡qué diablos haces tú aquí!?

\- ¿Yo?, pues… - Goku miro al cielo y empezó a recordar aquella platica de la mañana en donde Vegeta le advirtió que visitaría a Bulma todas las noches a partir de…hoy - ¡Demonios, hoy era el día! - exclamó.

\- ¡Responde insecto! - dijo el príncipe enseñándole el puño. Bulma de pronto apareció y se sorprendió al ver la situación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - preguntó Bulma confundida.

\- ¡ Kakaroto!, arreglaremos esto, afuera ¡ahora! - le ordenó. Este obedeció y salieron por el balcón.

\- ¿Estás bien Milk? - le preguntó Bulma, acercándose a ella.

\- Si, solo que ese bruto saiyajin casi me mata del susto.

Bulma se dirigió al balcón para escuchar la discusión.

\- ¡Tranquilo Vegeta! - Goku trataba de calmarlo haciéndole señas con las manos.

\- ¡Como quieres que me calme si esta noche….!, ¡eres un bastardo!. - se acercó para darle una patada pero Goku fue veloz y logró esquivarlo.

\- ¿¡Qué esta noche qué Vegeta!. - lo miro con una sonrisa algo burlona.

\- ¡Ella iba a ser mía! - dijo este expulsando el resto de su ki.

\- ¿Qué? - musitó Bulma - ¡Óyeme! - pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó, esta cogió la bota de Goku y se la arrojó al saiyajin justo en la cara. Vegeta se detuvo y la miro intranquilo - ¿Acaso crees que solo soy un juguete con el cual jugar?, ¡eres un idiota!

\- Bu…Bu… - el príncipe mostró algo de preocupación y abrió su boca en señal de asombro. Observando coómo la humana se retiraba con los hombros encogidos.

\- Ay Vegeta… - suspiró Goku - Debes dejar de ser tan impulsivo…ahora ya alejaste a Bulma - se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate insecto! - este lo empujo al elevar su ki y se dirigió volando hacia las montañas.

\- ¡Bulma! - gritó Goku para que esta volviera. Este entró al balcón y vio a Milk sosteniendo a Bulma en su regazo - Bulma… - dijo con algo de tristeza al verla sollozar.

 **Vete** le indicó Milk con los labios. Goku asintió y se devolvió al baño para terminar de secarse.

\- ¡Basta de llorar!, me iré a dar una vuelta - le dijo a Milk, zafándose de su regazo.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - le pregunto, pero esta ya había dejado la habitación.

.

.

 _"¡Ese cretino de Vegeta!, ¿cómo es posible?…no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mí, ¿será que solo me fijo en idiotas?"_. Suspiraba mientras se secaba las lagrimas, bajaba las escaleras con angustia, tanto así que ni siquiera le importó cómo lucia su rostro.

Se cambió de ropa colocándose unos jeans y un chaleco morado, y salió de la casa sin nada más que con sus llaves para luego volver.

Bulma se dirigió al mar, el sonido de las olas en plena noche la calmarían, se quitó las sandalias que usaba para sentir la tibia arena bajo sus pies contemplando el brillo de las estrellas y también la luna que reflejaba su eterna luz en el mar.

 _"Ojala alguien bueno se fije en mi, al parecer no tengo caso…siempre me fijaré en casos perdidos, como si de alguna manera los llegase a cambiar, ahora sé que con Vegeta no lograré cambiar su maldad…seguirá siendo un desalmado y cretino como siempre lo ha sido…"_. Unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero esta las seco rápidamente.

.

.

Vegeta por su parte recorría los cielos aún enojado consigo mismo, paso de estar en las montañas hasta devolverse para luego ir a dormir a la corporación.

 _"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, nadie me demostró en toda mi vida como manifestar mis emociones y sentimientos a otro ser. Esta mujer sin duda me vuelve loco, me descontrolo ante su presencia. ¡Demonios!, si sigo así de egoísta al no intentar probar con ella que siento algo más que solo sexo, no la merezco"._

A pocos metros de llegar a la corporación Vegeta se puso alerta y voló más rápido, algo le había llamado la atención pero no era Bulma, alguien a la distancia se le acercaba de manera sospechosa. _"No, no es Kakaroto"_.

El saiyajin voló con fuerza para impedir que algo malo le sucediera a la mujer.

.

.

\- Bien creo que me siento mejor, ya es tarde y debo regresar - se dijo a sí misma.

\- Yo no diría eso preciosa, una mujer como tú no debería estar merodeando la playa a estas horas de la noche ¿no crees? - decía un hombre con voz algo suave pero con malas intenciones, vestía una polera blanca con jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Este se le acercaba más y más, su aliento olía a alcohol y su apariencia era desordenada - …menos una chica tan linda… - alzó su brazo para alcanzar su rostro pero esta se alejó - …y delicada como tú…

\- ¡Aléjese de mí! - esta retrocedía aún más casi hasta llegar al agua - ¡Le juro que si da otro paso mas no responderé! - lo amenazo.

\- ¿Qué hará una mujer como tú?... tengo necesidades, así que más vale que las cumplas - este agarró el brazo de Bulma provocándole un gemido de dolor - ¡Cállate! - le ordenó en tono amenazador, la tiró a la arena y empezó a desvestirse. Bulma lo observaba con impaciencia, estaba acorralada, pero esta se puso de pie y empezó a correr, lamentablemente el hombre fue más rápido y ágil logrando atraparla, botándola a la arena nuevamente.

\- Suéltame! - gritaba.

\- Soy más fuerte que tú, mujer… más te vale que te entregues a mí por las buenas o serán por las malas - trató de sacarle el chaleco pero unos pasos agresivos se escucharon en la arena.

\- ¿Fuerte tú?, no me hagas reír insecto - dijo Vegeta quien agarró al hombre de su polera arrojándolo lejos de ella. El sujeto voló por los aires hasta caer fuertemente en la arena - ¿Te encuentras bien mujer? - le preguntó algo preocupado, Bulma entró en pánico y comenzó a sollozar levemente, tapando su rostro mientras que con una de sus manos se subía su chaleco - Argh, no llores, apenas si te tocó - alardeó.

\- Gracias por ayudarme… - secó sus lagrimas y se abrazó ella misma para encontrar consuelo. Vegeta la observó y se conmovió al verla tan débil y desprotegida, sentándose a su lado para mirarla más de cerca, soltando una leve carcajada - ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? - preguntó.

\- Debes saber que estando yo aquí nada malo te pasara, no sé por qué aún sigues llorando - le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- No siempre estarás conmigo para protegerme, Vegeta - le respondió súbitamente.

 _"Sera eso una forma de decirme que no estaba interesada en estar conmigo?"_. Vegeta dejo de sonreír, mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Bulma levantó su rostro evitando mirar los ojos oscuros del príncipe quien no dejaba de observarla.

\- Olvídalo - Bulma quiso levantarse pero quedó mareada, por suerte no cayó en la arena, sino que cayó justo en los brazos del saiyajin quien quedó algo perplejo y sonrojado - Lo-lo siento - se disculpó tratando de abrir los ojos.

\- No te hagas la santa, querías sentirme cerca mujer - la miró con picardía, haciendo que Bulma se sonrojase y riera a la vez, esta cerró sus ojos para que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara. Mientras tanto Vegeta acomodó la cabeza de esta en sus piernas, dejando sus manos atrás para apoyar su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? - le preguntó. Vegeta suspiró sin que esta lo escuchara y la contempló con ternura en sus ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada para detenerse en sus labios que tanto añoraba besar una vez más.

Al pasar unos minutos notó como la mujer tiritaba, este aún seguía con su torso desnudo que emanaba calor, pero vio que el cuerpo de la mujer era distinto así que movió sus piernas para despertar a la mujer pero nada. Tomo su cabeza para acomodarla en la arena para que pudiera levantarse y luego tomo el cuerpo de la muchacha que yacía dormida y voló por los aires hasta llegar a la corporación.

 _"¿Ahora donde la dejo?...mmm"_.

Pasó por fuera de la pieza de Bulma pero recordó que esta estaba ocupada por Goku y su mujer.

 _"Bien creo que la dejare en mi habitación…¿eh?"_.

El saiyajin se detuvo lentamente y escuchó gemidos de una mujer, eran leves pero para su oído eran fuertes, luego escuchó la voz de Kakaroto.

 _"Pero que vulgares..."_.

Se sonrojo y apretó sus dientes para borrar aquellos sonidos, pasó por su cuarto ya que no quería seguir escuchando los gemidos de amor mientras el no conseguiría nada con la muchacha esa noche. Luego entró por otro de los balcones abiertos y recorrió la casa aún con la mujer en brazos.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde se quedaría a dormir Bulma, este aún estaba con la puerta abierta y con la ropa que había usado antes esparcida por la cama.

Con su ki logro sacar la ropa encima de la cama y se acercó para poner el delicado cuerpo de la mujer en esta.

\- Mmmm, ¿en dónde estoy? - se preguntó.

\- Arg, ¿qué acaso no es obvio? - le respondió algo nervioso.

\- ¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí Vegeta? - abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo al príncipe al final de la cama.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿¡acaso querías estar afuera en la playa sola!? - le refunfuño. Bulma rió.

\- ¿No piensas quitarme la ropa?…es muy incomodo dormir con esto - se toco sus prendas, el saiyajin tragó saliva.

\- ¡Acaso no tienes manos! - dijo algo inquieto ante la propuesta. Este dejo de mirarla y empezó a salir.

\- ¿A dónde piensas dormir? - el saiyajin detuvo su paso y se quedó en la puerta al escuchar la voz chillona de la mujer.

\- En mi habitación - " _Pero que pregunta más estúpida"._

\- ¿Seguro?, creo que ambos sabemos que no podrás dormir si vas - le insinuó, Vegeta retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para verla.

 _"Tiene razón, no podre dormir"._ Pensó al recordar los gemidos de Kakaroto y la mujer.

\- Dormiré en otro lugar - dijo seriamente, abriendo la puerta para salir pero Bulma le tomó el brazo para detenerlo.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? - le susurró, Vegeta se puso rígido sintiendo leves cosquillas en su estómago y un ardor recorrió su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras sonaron casi como súplica, cosa que le gustó demasiado. El saiyajin se dio vuelta y la tomó de la cintura - Que rápido eres principito - _"Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?, hace un momento quería matarlo por lo que había hecho…será que…no, él solo me quiere usar como un juguete no puedo dejar que me haga eso…pero…aun así lo deseo, deseo sus labios y su cuerpo…si él quiere jugar de esa manera pues yo también puedo"._

\- Espero que no te arrepientas - le sonrió.

\- Solo haz lo que tu corazón quiere que hagas - le dijo coquetamente.

 _"Mi corazón…_ \- quedo paralizado, concentrándose en las palpitaciones de este - _…cada vez que estoy con esta humana mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte, jamás había experimentado tal sensación antes, nunca…Bulma ¿qué me has hecho?"._

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien? - preguntó la muchacha, examinando su mirada.

\- Mujer quiero que me digas que son esas cosas que ustedes llaman sentimientos - Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar a Vegeta preguntarle tal cosa, este aún estaba sujetando su cintura con delicadeza.

\- Bueno pues… - tragó saliva y sujetó las manos del saiyajin para alejarlas de su cintura, esta se dirigió a la cama para reposar. Vegeta la siguió algo serio pero a la vez estaba interesado en escuchar lo que esta le diría - ¿Te refieres a un sentimiento especifico?, ¿tal vez amor?

 _"¿Cómo logró saberlo con tal facilidad…?"_. El saiyajin hizo un gesto con la boca.

\- ¡Olvida lo que te dije mujer! - este se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, se dirigió a su habitación pero aquellos sonidos aún no paraban de cesar y se devolvió apenado.

 _"¿¡Qué aún no piensan parar!?, esto es el colmo, no me queda otra que dormir con la mujer, además ya era mía, seria natural que durmiera con ella…"_.

El príncipe tomó la manilla para abrir la puerta y vio la silueta de la muchacha descansando en la cama, este entró sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta despacio y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón. Abrió las sabanas de la cama y se acostó al lado de la mujer. Pero Bulma estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir que a su lado estaba aquel saiyajin, la muchacha se movía de un lado a otro, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, el príncipe sola la observaba moverse.

\- Vegeta… - pronunció en pleno sueño. El saiyajin quedó helado por un segundo.

 _"¿Acaso esa humana dijo mi nombre?...¿escuche bien?"._

\- Oye…- se aclaró la garganta al escuchar su voz un poco suave - ¿Estás despierta? - le preguntó.

\- Mmm - seguía durmiendo. Vegeta suspiró y se acomodó para dormir. El príncipe cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

 _ **[Vegeta]**_

\- Vegeta… - me decía Bulma abrazándome con fuerza.

\- ¿¡Qué haces mujer!?, quítate - la empujaba suavemente.

\- Me haces falta sabes, ¡yo…yo te quiero! - me dijo, esta vez colocando sus manos en mi rostro.

\- Oh mujer…yo también te quiero - _"¿Qué?...lo dije…¿eso era lo que sentía por ella?"_ , la abrace tiernamente conteniendo mi fuerza para no lastimarla. Cuando de repente todo se volvió negro.

\- ¡Vegeta! - se aferró a mí. Yo la sujeté hacia mi cuerpo en son protector.

\- No dejaré que nada te pase - le dije con suavidad, manteniéndome alerta mirando por todos lados.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Vegeta? - era una voz familiar que me hizo temblar de miedo, me iba a dirigir a Bulma pero había desaparecido.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo es que aún sigues con vida!? - grité, de pronto supe que me encontraba en Namekuseí, a lo lejos vi a Frezzer que mataba a los guerreros Z con brutalidad. Luego vi como este tomó el brazo de Bulma con fuerza, esta lloraba y gritaba de dolor - ¡No!, ¡Bulma!, ¡suéltala maldito! - empecé a volar con rapidez hacia ella, pegándole una gran patada a Frezzer logrando que la soltara.

\- Vegeta… - pronunció la muchacha con debilidad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - la cargué en brazos, alejándome de aquel sujeto que yacía en el suelo por el golpe.

\- Me lastimó mi brazo - estaba angustiada, trate de mirar por todas partes para ver si lograba encontrar la nave de Frezzer para largarme de aquí, pero nada.

\- ¡Te tengo! - dijo, arrebatándomela de los brazos.

\- ¡No!, no le hagas daño, ¡a ella no! - grité con desesperación. Este rio al verme tan preocupado por aquella mujer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Vegeta? - luego miro a Bulma algo extrañado - ¿No me digas que te gusta esta humana insignificante? - volvió a reír.

\- ¡Cállate y déjala ir!, ¡es a mí a quien quieres! - le ordené, apretando mis puños con fuerza.

\- Quiero divertirme Vegeta, no creas que te matare tan fácilmente, antes que nada quiero verte sufrir - dijo en un tono desgarrador, mirándome con una sonrisa siniestra. Vi como le empezó a apretar a Bulma su muñeca. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho era abrumador, su dolor también se convirtió en el mío.

\- ¡Bulma! - volé nuevamente para ayudarla pero Frezzer desapareció junto con ella - ¡No!, ¡maldito!, ¿dónde estás?.

\- Veo que sigues siendo lento y tus poderes siguen siendo igual de insignificantes - dijo en un tono de burla.

\- ¡Suéltame ya! - chillaba Bulma eufórica - Mi muñeca…

\- ¡Oye Frezzer!...soy yo con quien pelearas, déjala fuera de esto - le ordené.

\- ¡No!, ella sufrirá… y tú la veras morir - vi como alzó su cola y con fuerza atravesó el torso delgado de Bulma. Un gran dolor y angustia invadieron mi corazón, mis puños comenzaron a sangrar.

Lo siguiente que vi fue como ese maldito empujaba con su cola a Bulma por los aires, logre elevarme y volé hacia ella, esta solo me miraba con unas lagrimas en su rostro.

\- Bulma…¡por favor no me dejes! - de pronto más lagrimas cayeron en las mejillas de ellas.

\- Tranquilo Vegeta - decía con dificultad - Estarás bien, lo harás bien.

\- ¡No!, sin ti me quedaré solo, la única a quien tengo ahora en mi vida eres tú…

\- Shhh - me calló con su dedo ensangrentado - Te quiero - lo dijo casi en un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

\- ¡No!, Bulma… - sacudí su cuerpo pero nada. A lo lejos vi a Frezzer parado detrás de mi riéndose - ¡Me las pagaras insecto! - deposite su cuerpo ensangrentado con delicadeza en el suelo y sentí como una gran energía emanaba de mi cuerpo, me estaba convirtiendo en súper saiyajin.

\- ¡Vegeta!, ¿qué te sucede?, ¡despierta! - era la voz de Bulma, mire su cuerpo pero este ya había desaparecido - ¡Vegeta! - sentí sus manos tocar mi rostro - ¡Vamos despierta!.

* * *

\- ¿Vegeta? - la mujer se encontraba al lado del saiyajin tomando su rostro asustada. Luego se tranquilizo al ver a Vegeta abrir los ojos algo confundido, parpadeando seguidamente - ¿Te encuentras bien? - lo miró preocupada.

\- Si - este la miró con algo de felicidad en su rostro, mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. _"Nada mas fue una pesadilla"_. Suspiró aliviado, contemplando el cuerpo y rostro de la mujer para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Solo estabas soñando, te moviste mucho y me preocupe, tampoco sabía que dormías a mi lado - sonrió. Vegeta acercó su mano hacia el rostro de la muchacha y esta se quedo inmóvil. Luego se sonrojo al ver la expresión de ternura del saiyajin evitando el contacto visual, y vio sus manos. - ¡Por Kamisama!, estas sangrando… - Bulma salió corriendo en busca de vendas y alcohol para curar sus heridas.

\- ¿Qué? - miró sus palmas y estaban ensangrentadas. _"Debió haber sido a causa de la pesadilla que tuve…¿tanta fue mi rabia como para que también mi cuerpo se tensara y sufriera de esa forma?"_. Se cuestionaba.

Bulma regresó con una mini bandeja de implementos para curar al príncipe que yacía sentado en su cama aún sorprendido por aquel sueño.

\- Dame tus manos para vendarlas - dijo rápidamente, el príncipe no opuso resistencia y dejo que la muchacha curara sus heridas, ésta limpio las manos del saiyajin con un desinfectante para finalmente ponerles vendas a cada una - Debió haber sido una pesadilla horrible… - apartó los implementos, dejándolos en un mueble.

\- ¡Bah!, no soy un chiquillo - dijo entre dientes, Vegeta volvió a recostarse y miró el techo.

\- Como tu digas - lo observó fijamente de manera juguetona - Em…¿dormirás aquí?.

\- ¿Tienes algún problemas con eso? - dijo, evadiendo su mirada.

\- No, de hecho… - se restregó suavemente su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha - Me gusta… - se sonrojó y se sentó en la cama para luego apagar la luz.

\- ¡Hmp!

Al pasar la noche Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño que tuvo, pero luego al saber que Bulma se encontraba bien solo podía soñar con su bello rostro sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué haces?... - Vegeta vio que la tomaba de la cintura de forma maliciosa - Ya veo, quieres hacerme tuya una y otra y otra vez ¿no es así? - lo tomó de su cuello y lo besó tiernamente - ¿Qué estás esperando? - Bulma comenzó a besarle la oreja suavemente, los suspiros que daba con su boca pusieron al cuerpo del príncipe muy tenso y una ola de calor lo invadió por completo.

\- Eres una muchacha terrícola muy traviesa ¿lo sabías? - le susurró de una manera que hizo derretir a la mujer - el príncipe tomó la tela de ropa que tenía esta y de un tirón se la arrancó del cuerpo, dejándola desnuda.

Vegeta se colocó encima de ella mientras Bulma se saboreaba sus labios, luego sintió el tacto de sus manos delicadas recorrer su cuerpo pero algo no iba bien, sintió una molestia entre su entrepierna más una densa humedad que lo invadía obligándolo a despertarse abruptamente. Se destapó y vio su ropa interior mojada, tanto así que estaba a punto de traspasar la cama.

 _"¡Malditos sueños!"_

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, pronto actualizaré la historia así que ¡atentas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto y espero seguir recibiendo sus coquetos reviews, opiniones, críticas, emociones, etc. ;) los aprecio mucho ^^**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo!, les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D**

 **Esta vez es más cortito pero espero que lo disfruten ;) Recuerden que esta historia es inventada y las actitudes de los personajes pueden variar un poco, sobretodo la de Vegeta, ya que algunos me dijeron que lo hice muy blando ^^ de algo debe haberse enamorado Bulma ¿no creen? Yo siempre pensé que los guerreros Z eran de cierta forma cariñosos con sus parejas cuando estaban solos y que cuando estaban todos reunidos se comportaban como machos sin sentimientos jajajaja.**

 **Bueno, disfruten :D**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Un paso hacia el amor**_

\- ¡Demonios! - murmuró para sí, saliendo de la cama caminando hacia el baño. Se sacó su ropa interior y se metió a la ducha para bañarse y sacarse los ánimos de aquel sueño.

Bulma se había levantado antes que todos y aprovecho de preparar el desayuno.

\- Bulma vaya, ya estás aquí - se sorprendió Milk - Pensé que aún estarías durmiendo con… - se aclaró la garganta y le guiño el ojo.

\- Ay Milk - rió nerviosa, mientras colocaba los platos con comida.

\- Bueno, no diré nada más - sonrió triunfante.

\- Sabes una cosa…ustedes dos deberían hacer menos ruido - la codeó.

\- ¡Shhhhhhh! - le ordeno - ¿Por qué dices eso eh?

\- Era obvio, hasta yo escuchaba sus gemidos - rió a carcajadas.

\- ¡Bulma! - se molestó - Te-Teníamos que aprovechar el momento, además, Goku es tan buen amante - dijo en susurros, luego sonrió al recordar aquella noche - No podía decirle que no.

\- Aunque no conozca a Goku en la cama creo que Vegeta es mucho mejor en eso.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡hmp!, Vegeta es un asesino de primera, no sabe cómo complacer a una mujer ni en un millón de años, mucho menos tratarla con delicadeza - la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Eso no es cierto, para tu información él es increíble, creo que tu Goku es el incompetente - rió - A la primera debió haber sido un tonto sin saber que hacer contigo, Milk - rió aún más. Milk la miró furiosa pero se controlo, enchuecando la boca.

\- Tienes razón en algo - rio tímidamente al recordar - Ni siquiera comprendía lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo al momento de… - ambas rieron.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - apareció Goku, estirando los brazos.

\- Nada - Bulma se limito a reír.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste Goku? - dijo, abrazándolo tiernamente.

\- Bien ¿y tú? - la miró con picardía.

\- Goku… - se ruborizó ella al ver su mirada - …de maravilla - le respondió. Goku rió y tomó su mejilla con delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué has hecho para comer? - dijo, caminando hacia la mesa para sentarse en una silla, Milk se paró a su lado.

\- Aún no podrás comer Goku, deben estar todos presentes.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - se sorprendió el guerrero - Pero Milk tengo mucha hambre - dijo en un tono de niño consentido.

\- Nada de peros - lo regañó. Goku la miró desconforme cuando una sonrisa maliciosa apareció, coloco su mano en la cintura de su mujer y con una leve fuerza la empujó hacia él, haciéndola caer en sus rodillas.

\- Bueno yo iré a buscar a Gohan y a Vegeta - dijo Bulma desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Bulma sonrió al escuchar las sonrisas de sus amigos, tratando de no imaginar lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Vegeta… - tocó la puerta.

\- Pasa - dijo en un tono grave.

\- El desayu… - Bulma quedo helada al ver al guerrero en ropa interior - Perdón no sabía que…

\- No actúes como si no me hubieras visto así mujer - le sonrió con malicia. Esta se tapó los ojos y miro al suelo.

\- Solo venia a… - de pronto sintió la respiración tranquilizadora del guerrero. Vegeta tomo su mentón con suavidad, haciendo que lo mirara.

\- Y dime…¿qué recibiré a cambio de soportar a ese estúpido de Kakaroto y a su mujer escandalosa? - le preguntó con cierto coqueteo, recorriendo con la mirada sus labios.

\- ¿¡Qué!?... ¿acaso crees que te daré algo a cambio? - dijo, zafándose de su mano - No creas que caeré en tu juego principito - le dijo con firmeza - Si quieres baja a desayunar sino… muérete de hambre aquí - enarcó una ceja y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Oye! - la agarró de su muñeca - Iré, pero no creas que esto te saldrá barato - le sonrió de lado.

\- Eso está por verse - lo miro fijamente de forma juguetona y observó su muñeca donde Vegeta aún la tenía agarrada, este la soltó casi acariciándola. Y ella caminó hacia la otra habitación en busca de Gohan.

\- Gohan - golpeó su puerta - Es hora del desayuno, te esperaremos abajo.

\- ¡Ya voy! - le contestó del otro lado.

Bulma bajó las escaleras y encontró a Milk y Goku conversando tomados de las manos.

\- ¡Oh!, Bulma está aquí - susurró Milk, y soltaron sus manos - ¿Ya viene Gohan?.

\- Si, bajará pronto - _"A pesar de que Goku parezca algo desinteresado con Milk a la vista de todos, quizás lo estemos juzgando mal. Él de verdad la quiere"._

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo hasta que de pronto quedaba solo un pedazo de comida. Milk y Bulma intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, luego miraron a los tres saiyajines que seguían comiendo sus últimos platos de comida.

\- Milk, ¿me puedes dar un poco más de comida? - preguntó Goku alegremente.

\- Eh, pues… - Milk iba a agarrar el ultimo plato con su mano cuando sintió la mirada fija de Vegeta.

Bulma le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que apartara su mano, esta obedeció sin dudarlo.

\- Oh, ¿ahí hay un último plato? - dijo Goku al ver que Milk alejaba su brazo y luego levantó la vista - Pero que suerte…

\- ¡Alto ahí Kakaroto! - la grave voz de Vegeta desconcertó a todos - Solo queda uno y será para mí - Bulma y Milk seguían intercambiando miradas. Gohan paró de comer y observó a su padre y a Vegeta.

\- Lo siento Vegeta pero ese trozo de carne será mío - lo desafío con la mirada.

\- Kakaroto esta vez no me vas a derrotar - gruñó en voz baja.

\- ¡Es mío! - dijo Goku dirigiéndose al plato, Vegeta lo imitó y ambos colocaron sus manos en el plato mientras que Bulma y Milk miraban con enojo aquella escena.

\- ¡Kakaroto yo lo agarre primero!

\- ¡Vegeta no seas mal educado las visitas siempre se quedan con el ultimo trozo! - decían ambos jalando del plato de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Basta los dos!, ¿¡que no ven que harán que el plato se rompa!? - chilló Milk mirando a Goku, pero este siguió luchando.

\- ¡Vegeta deja que Goku se coma el último trozo! - dijo Bulma.

\- ¡No lo haré! - gruñó. Clavando su mirada en los ojos oscuros de Goku.

Bulma se acercó hacia él y se dirigió cerca de su oído mientras ambos seguían forcejeando.

\- No te preocupes, te cocinare algo muy delicioso, a no ser que quieras intercambiarlo por algo más - dijo coquetamente.

\- ¡Grr…! - soltó el plato con desagrado - Se suponía que era mi comida mujer…

\- No seas egoísta…

\- ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que defenderlo!? - dijo algo enardecido.

\- ¡Yo no lo estoy defendiendo!

\- ¡Claro que lo haces! - dijo enojado.

\- ¡Que no! - refutó Bulma disgustada.

\- ¡Que si!

\- Pero como discuten… - dijo Milk mirando de un lado a otro como si fuera un juego de tenis.

\- Vaya, por la manera en que discuten ustedes se deben de gustar mucho - dijo Goku que aún no tragaba su comida.

Bulma y Vegeta dejaron de discutir, mirando al héroe con algo de sorpresa, pero pronto sus caras cambiaron al procesar lo que este había inferido.

\- ¡Goku eres un tonto! - chilló Bulma.

\- ¡Kakaroto no digas tonterías! - dijo Vegeta aún más furioso.

\- ¿Cómo que tonterías? - le preguntó Bulma, dirigiéndose a Vegeta con una mirada acusadora.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo mujer? - le preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero! - se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Estás loca mujer! - apretó sus puños, haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¡Pues tú me tienes así! - suspiró fuertemente, Milk y los demás se quedaron boquiabierta ante tal confesión, pero Goku decidió abrir la boca para calmar los ánimos.

\- ¡Vaya!, pero qué delicioso estaba - dijo Goku quien se tomó la barriga, dando pequeñas palmadas - ¿Gohan no quieres entrenar un poco?.

\- ¡Si papá si quiero! - dijo alegremente.

\- Milk, ¿estás de acuerdo? - la miro tiernamente.

\- Adelante, vayan.

\- Si, ¡qué bien!, vamos Gohan - ambos salieron de la casa corriendo.

\- ¿Y tu Vegeta no los acompañaras? - preguntó Bulma mirándolo seriamente.

\- Yo no entreno con sabandijas - dijo, y se retiró, dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad.

\- Pero qué genio - comentó Milk, aún sentada en la silla.

\- Si, pero…qué se le va hacer - rió - ¿Me ayudas? - dijo, mirando el desorden de la mesa.

\- Claro.

Ambas se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a lavar los platos.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo es Vegeta contigo?

\- ¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Vamos Bulma - la codeó - ¿Al menos es delicado contigo?

\- Si… - sonrió - Lo es, no sé cómo lo hace pero… su fuerza disminuye radicalmente cuando quiere poseerme o estar conmigo.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, debe ser difícil para ellos controlar su enorme fuerza.

\- Goku… ¿aún sigue siendo brusco contigo?

\- Solo a veces, la mayoría del tiempo sabe cómo controlar su fuerza, pero sé que le cuesta bastante, aunque no me quejo, me gusta tener a mi lado a un hombre fuerte - sonrió.

\- Lo mismo digo - Bulma cogió un paño para empezar a secar - ¿Debería entregarme a él de una vez?, es decir…ya lo hemos hecho pero…no estoy segura si debo seguir haciéndolo.

\- Bueno pues…¿has notado algo distinto en él?, me habías dicho que solo te utilizaba como un juguete.

\- Lo sé pero… hubo una noche donde él me salvo de que abusaran de mi…

\- ¿¡Qué!?, por Kamisama Bulma ¿estás bien? - dijo impactada.

\- Si, y si no hubiera sido por él, no sé que hubiera sido de mi en esos momentos. Me tomaras por una tonta pero, creo que le gusto - se sonrojó levemente.

\- Me temo que tienes razón - rió - Eres a la única a quien obedece, eso es algo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro, te tiene respeto, y también aprecia tu opinión, si quieres comprobarlo pregúntale uno de estos días que te acompañe a ir de compras, deberías hacerlo, ese hombre solo lo he visto usar la misma ropa una y otra vez.

\- Tomare tu consejo - sonrió, dejando los platos secos en el mueble.

.

.

Empezaba a refrescar afuera y Milk decidió que era tiempo de irse a su hogar, Goku la siguió y se despidió de Bulma. Gohan imitó a su padre y los tres salieron para emprender el vuelo, ya que no existía ningún ki en la casa de la familia Son para usar la tele transportación.

\- ¡Adiós!, vuelvan pronto - vio como sus amigos se iban volando y a lo lejos se escuchaban los chillidos de Milk al volar tan alto. Bulma rió y luego entró para limpiar su cuarto.

Ella cambió las sabanas de su cama y con una escoba limpio el suelo, luego se dirigió a su baño y comenzó a limpiar, era un verdadero desorden. _"Veo que Goku jamás cambiara, es un desordenado de primera, vaya trabajo que tendré esta noche…uuf"_ , pensaba agotada.

Después de dos horas de ardua limpieza termino de arreglar su habitación y se tiro en su cama de golpe. Estaba tan agotada que lo único que quería era descansar.

\- ¡Diablos!, ¡tengo que hacer la cena para Vegeta! - se pegó en la frente y de un salto se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras, lo que menos quería en estos momentos eran los gritos del saiyajin clamando por su comida.

Al poco rato Vegeta bajó las escaleras con una toalla en su cuello y unos shorts, se había bañado recién. Contempló a la mujer quien preparaba la comida y se sentó en la silla para mirar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Bulma cocinaba lo más rápido que podía pero su cansancio llego hasta tal punto en que su cuerpo dejó de responder, quedando inmóvil. Recordó cuando se levantó apresuradamente de su cama provocándole leves mareos pero sin embargo ella no le había dado importancia, el agobio volvió advirtiéndole que pronto se desmayaría, su vista se nubló y sus piernas tiritaron. Bulma al sentir lo que venía soltó de sus manos lo que estaba haciendo y se dejó caer.

Vegeta quien la observaba se levantó tan rápido como pudo y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- ¡Mujer!... - la movió con sus brazos - ¡Oye! - tocó su rostro en busca de una señal, luego acercó su oído en el pecho de la chica, al escuchar los latidos de su corazón este se calmó, dejándola en el suelo por un momento y miro la cocina - ¡Demonios!, ¿cómo se apaga esto?... sé que manejaba estas perillas pero…¿cuál de ellas será? ¡Maldición! - miró cada perilla con detención hasta que encontró la indicada.

Tomó a Bulma en sus brazos y se dirigió hasta su cuarto, quería que su olor quedara impregnado en su cama, para así recordarla por las noches, sintiéndola cerca.

Pero Bulma se sentía tan cansada que era probable que no despertara hasta el amanecer. Vegeta la contempló tiernamente, acomodando el cabello de la mujer lejos de su rostro, se sentó cerca de ella y acarició sus labios con sus dedos.

\- Bah - se alborotó su cabeza consternado - Jamás me mirara como yo lo hago, ¿quién querría a un mercenario como pareja…? - se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras para comer lo que Bulma había alcanzado a hacerle.

 _"¡Tonterías!, no la necesito, es una humana escandalosa y sobretodo muy vulgar… un príncipe merece algo mejor"_. Pensaba sentado en la mesa del comedor y siguió comiendo.

Al rato Bulma despertó.

\- Pero ¿qué rayos hago aquí? - se preguntó Bulma - Debería de estar en mi cuarto - se tomó la cabeza con una mano, aún se sentía mareada. Bajó las escaleras cuando se topó con Vegeta - ¿Ya cenaste?

\- Si - dijo sin pestañar - ¿Có-Cómo… te sientes? - dijo algo nervioso.

\- Bien, ¿qué me pasó?

\- Te habías desmayado… - respondió confundido.

\- ¿Ah sí?, no lo recuerdo… - se detuvo a pensar - ¡Oh!, cierto…gracias por detenerme en el momento indicado - le sonrió, este se ruborizó un poco, bajando la mirada - Bueno, iré a comer, te veo luego.

Vegeta quiso decirle algo pero se contuvo y solo vio a la mujer bajar hasta llegar a la cocina. Este subió a su cuarto y decidió darse una ducha.

.

.

Bulma volvió a subir las escaleras tras comer y se dirigió a su habitación, se puso una polera color rosa y unos shorts del mismo tono, estaba lista para descansar y dormir pero quería hacer algo más esa noche, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y decidió darle una visita al príncipe.

Vegeta se quito su ropa y se metió a la ducha, largó el agua y dejo mojarse por ella, no lograba quitar de su mente a la mujer al cerrar los ojos la veía a ella y recordaba su sueño. Deseaba terminar pronto para irse luego a la cama.

Bulma entró a hurtadillas a la habitación del príncipe y escuchó el agua correr.

 _"Con que se está bañando ¿no?, esto será aún más excitante"._

La mujer entró al baño y vio la figura del guerrero, contempló su cuerpo desnudo por un momento antes de entrar a la tina con él. Alzo su mano y jalo de la cortina sin pensarlo, el saiyajin quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Bulma.

Su pelo estaba cubierto con espuma de shampoo, el saiyajin la miro desconcertado quitándose la espuma que caía por su cara.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? - dijo algo exaltado pero su rostro se mantenía sereno, pero su respiración decía otra cosa.

\- Necesito saber algo - Bulma entró a la tina mientras el saiyajin se alejó un poco de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? - chilló desconcertado, mirando cómo se empapaba con las gotas de agua que caían por montones sobre la ropa de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado sin hacer nada, eh? - Bulma se acercó a él dejando que el agua mojara su pijama, poso sus manos en el pecho del guerrero, acariciándolo, él solo contemplaba la escena inmóvil posando sus ojos en los de ella.

Bulma tomó su rostro con las manos y lo acercó hacia ella para darle un beso, la mujer cerró los ojos perdiéndose en los labios del guerrero, poco a poco Vegeta se dejó domar por ella y cerró sus ojos, luego atino a abrazarla comenzando a acercarla a su cuerpo.

Cada beso se intensificaba aún más, pero la espuma de shampoo que tenía el guerrero en su cabeza comenzó a descender hacia su rostro.

\- Mm, sabes a shampoo - dijo Bulma, sacándose la espuma de su boca.

\- ¡Hmp!, ¿vienes aquí a provocarme y luego te quejas? - acercó a la muchacha hacia él - De esta ya no te escaparas ahora.

\- ¿Y quién dice que escapare?, date la vuelta y déjame ayudarte con tu cabello.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡yo puedo solo! - refunfuñó.

\- Deja de quejarte y disfruta un poco ¿quieres?, no le veo lo malo - Bulma ladeo su cuerpo y comenzó a lavarle el cabello, sacándole toda su espuma - Ves que no estuvo tan malo.

\- Bha, tonterías…

\- Te esperare afuera - Bulma puso un pie fuera de la tina cuando el príncipe la detuvo de la muñeca.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Bulma se detuvo, el príncipe se dio vuelta y la miro detenidamente - ¿Acaso no quieres terminar el trabajo? - sonrió pícaramente, Bulma observó su cuerpo y vio a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

\- Ni creas que lo hare, termina pronto, te veré en unos minutos - Vegeta sonrió y la dejo ir, sin dejar de mirarla.

Bulma se secó con una toalla y busco ropa seca. Se vistió y espero en el balcón, mirando las estrellas cuando sintió las poderosas manos del guerrero rodeando su cintura. Este estaba vestido solo de abajo con unos pantalones de dormir color gris, dejando a la vista su pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Vegeta recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de la mujer.

\- Me preguntaba, como habrá sido tu planeta… - Vegeta se detuvo pero siguió abrazándola.

\- ¿A qué viene eso mujer?

\- ¿No extrañas tu hogar Vegeta, tu planeta? - se volteó para verlo, los ojos de Vegeta lucían serenos deteniéndose en los ojos de la muchacha.

\- No - respondió secamente, dejando de abrazarla para ir a su cama. Se colocó una polera blanca que marcó su musculoso abdomen y sus brazos que lucían aún más grandes y fuertes.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas como era tu planeta?, después de todo vives aquí y no conozco nada sobre ti.

\- No deseas saberlo, si supieras mi pasado… - se sentó en la cama - … te asustarías - terminó la frase.

\- No lo hare, dime - se colocó al lado de él.

\- No mujer, ¡ahora déjame en paz! - dijo en un bufido seco. Bulma poso una mano en la rodilla del guerrero, este levanto la mirada extrañado ante aquel afecto y miro a la mujer irse de su lado - Espera… - Bulma ladeo su cabeza - quédate. Vegeta se tumbó en su cama, dándole la espalda a la mujer y mirando hacia su balcón.

\- ¿Que me quede? - preguntó desconcertada, esta avanzo unos pasos para luego gatear hacia la cama y se acomodó para abrazarlo por la espalda - Esta bien si no quieres decirme, no te presionare - apoyó su cabeza en él y cerró sus ojos, escuchando los latidos fuertes del guerrero.

Vegeta suspiró levemente y observó el cielo azul de la noche desde su cama.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Les gustó este capítulo?, espero que si.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, etc. en un sensual review ;) siempre los leos y se los agradezco mucho a quienes lo han hecho, para mi es muy importante como autora saber las opiniones de mis queridas lectoras. Aprecio mucho eso así que ¡muchas gracias! :D**

 **Les aviso que el próximo capitulo también sera corto, así que lo más probable es que suba el siguiente capítulo en unas horas más,** **así que ¡atentas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :) como lo prometí, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo ^^**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Esta vez verán una personalidad oculta de Vegeta jajaja.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Una fuerte atracción_**

Era de noche y Bulma se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando el techo.

 _"Es raro… ¿por qué no puedo dormir?, ¿será por aquella siesta que tome?... aah, no creo que sea por… no, no quiero acostumbrarme a él… solo es sexo lo que queremos y nada más…pero… lo quiero, ¡ay Bulma Briefs!"_

La mujer se dio vuelta y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

 _ **[Bulma]**_

Me encontraba tirada en el sofá, sentía un cansancio enorme, como si no hubiera dormido por dos días. Con desgano me levante pero un chillido de un bebe llamó mi atención.

\- ¿Mamá?... ¿¡estás aquí!?... - no puedo creerlo, ¿acaso tengo un hermano?

Me acerqué a una cuna hecha de madera y lo que vi congeló mi corazón por completo. Un bebe de pocos meses me miró fijamente a mis ojos y alzó sus pequeñas manos. Sus rasgos faciales eran serios pero cautivadores, me sorprendí al ver que tenía mis mismos ojos, jamás había adorado a los niños pero con él… era diferente y sin dudarlo tomé su mano. Pero cuando lo hice la imagen del bebe se desvaneció y todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

Bulma abrió los ojos algo agitada, y se dio cuenta de que había amanecido.

Desesperada volteó su cuerpo para ver la hora.

\- 08:00 AM, ¡ay por Kamisama!, siento como si no hubiera dormido nada - se levantó a preparar el desayuno.

Como habían llegado sus padres las cosas para Bulma ya no se hacían tan pesadas, aún así ayudó a su madre en el desayuno, colocando la comida y la jarra de jugo en la mesa.

\- Dime querida, ¿alguna noticia acerca del joven Vegeta? - la interrogó su madre.

\- ¿Noticia?, ¿a qué te refieres mamá?

\- ¡Ay hija! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos!?, ay niña, sabes que no tendrás belleza eterna.

\- ¿¡Qué dices madre!?, para que sepas aún sigo siendo hermosa como antes y lo seguiré siendo, ¡hmp! - se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió una rebanada de pan con mermelada.

\- Eso espero, sabes que quiero un nieto, y tu reloj biológico se agota - le anunció.

Bulma tragó con dificultad al escuchar las palabras de su madre, y las imágenes del sueño que tuvo atacaron su mente.

\- Con respecto a eso mamá… soñé algo extraño esta mañana…

\- Cuéntame, hazlo antes de que llegue tu padre - dijo curiosa, sentándose al lado de su hija.

\- Soñé con un bebe - dijo Bulma con extrañez.

\- … ¡Oh! ¡Bulma! - se colocó sus manos en el rostro - ¿Segura que fue un sueño y no una premonición? - dijo su madre elevando el tono de su voz.

\- Premoni… ¿de qué hablas mamá? - rió nerviosa.

\- Cuando era joven… y cuando recién estaba saliendo con tu padre de cierta forma soñé con una niña - colocó sus manos encima de las de su hija - Esa niña eras tú cariño - Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras su madre sonreía - ¡No te da gusto hija!, serás madre después de todo, al menos no terminarás siendo una solterona como dice tu padre - se levantó y rió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- Ay hija no te pongas tan seria, se te harán arrugas, mírame a mí, jamás me he enojado y mira lo joven que aún me veo - sonrió.

\- Mamá, ¡basta ya! - se molestó un poco.

\- Vaya hija, veo que estar sola con el joven Vegeta se te ha pegado su mal carácter - rió, tapándose la boca con una mano.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? además yo siempre he sido así - retomó su postura femenina y volvió a comer.

Después de tomar desayuno Bulma volvió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¡Hija! - era su madre quien tocaba la puerta.

\- Pasa - dijo la muchacha, terminándose de arreglarse su vestido rojo algo ajustado en sus pechos y luego holgado desde el comienzo de sus caderas, dándole un toque veraniego.

\- Querida ¿por qué no vas al centro comercial para comprarle ropa al joven Vegeta?, mira que desastre de ropa - le mostró un par de camisas con algunos agujeros.

\- ¡Pff!, no importa la cantidad de ropa que tenga la destruirá toda, es un desperdicio de dinero mamá.

\- Vamos Bulma, ¡anímate y ve con él! - la empujó fuera de su habitación.

\- Esta bien… - _"después de todo Milk me había dicho lo mismo, así también podre vestirlo mejor, si… es una buena idea"_ \- Bueno madre iré, ¡no me esperes! - _"Ahora… ¿cómo lo hago para que este saiyajin se anime a salir de su estúpida y antisocial cámara de gravedad?"._

\- ¡Buena suerte! - la despidió mientras Bulma bajaba las escaleras.

 _"Bien ahora ¿qué puedo hacer? … mmmm vamos Bulma ¡piensa!"_ \- se alentaba a sí misma, parada en frente de la cámara de gravedad. _"¡Lo tengo!, si actúo como una mujer tierna y encantadora él ira conmigo"._

Bulma se armó de valor y se acomodó su ropa, luego dio una fuerte respiración para calmarse y puso su mano en alto en forma de puño para tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió rápidamente y Bulma golpeo al joven príncipe en su cara.

\- ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer mujer? - dijo con cierto seriedad en su tono de voz al sentir el puño de la mujer sobre su cara. Bulma se asustó al ver al príncipe tan de repente - Eres una debilucha eso ni si quiera me dio cosquillas - se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡para tu información no lo soy! - lo siguió - ¡Ahora tendré que lavarme las manos, estas todo sudado!

\- Pues ¿qué esperabas?

\- Oye ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó Bulma al verlo caminar aún más rápido.

\- A las montañas….

\- No ¡Espera! - corrió hacia él, colocándose en frente del saiyajin.

\- Pero ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto Vegeta algo irritado.

\- ¿Acaso iras así con esa ropa toda roñosa? - lo miró Bulma de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?, no es mi culpa que tu madre tenga mal gusto en telas tan baratas como estas que no soportan ni un rasguño - dijo molesto.

\- Esas "telas" como tú dices no están hechas para hacer esas barbaridades de entrenamientos suicidas - respiró un poco y siguió - Esa era la última ropa que te quedaba.

\- ¿La ultima?, no seas tonta, aún tengo ropa que lucir.

\- Mi madre las botó, ya que estaban rotas, y la única que te queda es…

Bulma apunto el colgador de ropa que tenían en el patio donde yacía la camisa rosa de "Bad Man" junto a los pantalones amarillos.

\- ¡Me reúso a usar eso de nuevo!, ¿¡oíste!? - levantó la voz y una vena en su frente se aproximó.

\- Bueno si quieres ir desnudo a la tienda en busca de ropa allá tú - le dio la espalda mientras sonreía al ver la expresión de horror de Vegeta.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas tú a comprarla? - se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡No soy tu esclava!, además ni si quiera sé qué ropa te quedara bien por tu… - tragó saliva al ver el torso desnudo del príncipe - …por tu musculatura.

\- ¡Ja! como si no supieras… ¿me vas a decir que todas esas caricias fueron en vano?, usa tu imaginación y ve a comprar mi ropa mujer - sonrió de lado - Con todo lo que me has tocado debe ser suficiente para saber mis medidas.

\- No soy una adivina…. además… mi mente no estaba tomando atención a tus dimensiones - se ruborizó al imaginar cosas con la palabra que escogió.

Vegeta se puso a su lado y la miro para ver el rostro de la muchacha.

\- Yo no estaría seguro de eso - sonrió.

\- ¡Ve a cambiarte y ya! ¿quieres? - lo miró desafiante, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- No.

\- Bien, ¡entonces acompáñame tal cual estas! - tensó sus brazos, se estaba hartando de la arrogancia del saiyajin mientras este la observaba entretenido.

\- ¿Así tal cual?, ¿estás loca?, me iré a duchar - le dio la espalda y se dirigió caminando hacia la casa.

\- ¡Aich!, ¡date prisa! - le gritó - _"Ya verás principito, iras vestido con esa camisa quieras o no"._

En el momento en que Vegeta entro a la ducha, Bulma se metió al cuarto de este para sacar aquellos pantalones que estaba usando para botarlos y cambiarlos por las prendas que el príncipe tanto odiaba.

Al rato de unos minutos sale Vegeta vestido con los pantalones amarillos y sosteniendo la blusa rosa con una mano, su rostro era de avergonzado, las venitas de la frente sobresalían al contener su ira por usar aquel atuendo tan poco masculino para un príncipe como él.

\- ¡Escúchame mujer más te vale que…!

\- ¿Mas me vale qué?, ponte eso y no discutas, o esta noche no habrá nada especial para ti - dijo Bulma, deslizando una mano traviesa por el torso del saiyajin quien quedo algo asombrado ante aquella actitud - Bien, iremos en auto.

\- ¿En qué…? ni de broma mujer iremos volando, es más rápido - dijo él, colocándose su camisa con desagrado.

\- Como quieras - dijo la chica, quien guardó la capsula en su bolso y se acomodó al lado del príncipe. Este la sujetó con delicadeza de la cintura y ambos se elevaron.

\- Vegeta, ¿no puedes ir más rápido? - preguntó Bulma con suavidad.

\- ¡Ah!, lo haría si dejaras de comer aquellos pastelillos que tu madre cocina - lo dijo con cierto tono burlesco.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡hmp!... ¡tú también los comes! - dijo algo molesta.

\- Yo me ejercito, pero tú ni eso haces - sonrió.

\- Mejor desciende que ya llegamos - Bulma se sujetó del cuello del saiyajin mientras Vegeta la afirmaba de su cintura con un brazo, la mujer lo miro encantada, respirando el suave olor de shampoo y jabón que emanaba el cuerpo del saiyajin.

\- Bien, ¿y ahora qué? - preguntó Vegeta quien observó el lugar con inquietud.

\- Ahh pues… - tragó saliva y apartó la mirada del rostro del príncipe, Bulma vio que estaba en tierra firme y se zafó suavemente del cuerpo de este - ¿Necesitas ropa verdad?

\- ¡Hmp, no estaría aquí vestido con esto por gusto mujer - Vegeta frunció un poco el ceño y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos. Bulma rio al verlo de esa forma. Parecía un niño quejándose por tonterías.

\- No hagas berrinches Vegeta, ya tendrás ropa nueva si te empiezas a mover más rápido - Bulma lo agarró de su mano para alentar al príncipe a caminar con mas ánimos, este quedo sorprendido por aquel gesto y le siguió el juego - Bien… - se detuvo, el príncipe estaba levemente ruborizado, mirando de reojo la mano de la mujer que aún tomaba la suya - Necesitas ropa deportiva y esta tienda es la mejor, ven.

\- ¡Oye…. mujer, no soy un niño como para que me tomes la mano! - masculló entre dientes con algo de vergüenza.

\- Oh - Bulma miró su mano y se ruborizó, luego soltó la mano del príncipe y su color rojo de las mejillas se elevo considerablemente. Luego cambió de actitud sonando algo enojada - ¡Pues si te molesta tanto camina más rápido!, ¡uy!

Vegeta sonrió de lado y la miro caminar hacia la tienda mientras él la seguía.

Bulma se dirigió a la ropa deportiva femenina y empezó a buscar ropa para ella, estaba tan entusiasmada que no se dio cuenta de que el saiyajin la observaba de cerca mientras ella se probaba por encima la ropa.

\- Esto se ve bien… - dijo Bulma mirando en un espejo.

\- ¿Y tú para qué quieres eso?, apenas si mueves un dedo mujer - se cruzó de brazos mirando a la mujer.

\- ¿Ah?, a poco no se ve me bien, además uno nunca sabe cuando este tipo de ropa será útil - le guiño un ojo.

\- No vine aquí específicamente para verte probarte ropa - la miró con seriedad pero no lo estaba realmente.

\- ¡Bien! - se enojó un poco - Aun así lo llevare - puso el conjunto deportivo en su brazo y se dirigió hacia la ropa masculina - ¡Mira este conjunto! - dijo emocionada - Es lindo ¿no crees? - tomó un pantalón buzo de color negro más una polera blanca sin mangas.

\- Como digas… - lo tomó para llevárselo.

\- ¿Que no piensas probártelo?, no sabemos tu talla.

\- ¡No pienso probarme nada en medio de toda esta gente mujer!

\- ¡Ay pero que bruto eres!, cerca de ti se encuentran los probadores - lo giró y lo empujó para que fuera.

\- ¡Arrg! - la paciencia del joven príncipe estaba llegando a su límite. Era bastante fastidioso que la mujer le dijera qué hacer.

Bulma lo miro entrar al probador y esta comenzó a buscar a un ayudante para que anotara la ropa que iba a llevar de la tienda.

\- ¿No me mostraras el atuendo? - vio que Vegeta se acercaba a ella con el conjunto en su brazo.

\- No, me queda bien y lo llevo.

\- Esta bien, anota este atuendo en talla M por favor - le dijo al hombre que sostenía una libreta para anotar lo que la mujer le decía - Deja eso ahí y elige otro atuendo Vegeta - le sonrió.

\- ¡Con uno basta mujer!

\- Vamos, elige otro, debes tener más de un conjunto, no quiero venir aquí para comprarte ropa cada vez que tu único atuendo se rompa.

\- ¡Hmp!

\- Señorita Briefs, no cree que su amigo debería buscar algo mas… como para él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Bulma lo quedó mirando algo extrañada mientras que Vegeta frunció el ceño y colocó más atención a lo que aquel hombre le decía a la peli azul.

\- Pues… por la ropa que usa…

\- ¿Qué?... - Bulma miró hacia atrás para ver a Vegeta y esta rió a carcajadas - ¡El no es gay!

\- … - Vegeta quedó helado y unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente, sus labios se tensaron y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo siento pensé que… - el chico rió al ver que la mujer no paraba de reír.

\- ¡Aiiich!... ¡escúchame bien chiquillo insolente! - lo pescó del cuello de la camisa y el muchacho tembló de miedo - ¡Mas te vale que hagas solo tu trabajo insecto! - dijo enardecido.

\- Vegeta cálmate - sonrió ella, colocando su mano en el brazo del saiyajin para que lo bajara.

\- ¡Bha! - lo soltó, dejando caer al joven.

\- Bien, ¿sigamos? - dijo Bulma como si aquel escándalo no fuera nada importante.

Pasaron dos horas en la tienda deportiva, Vegeta salió complacido y agobiado al saber todo lo que eligió la mujer, tenía más de veinte conjuntos de ropa deportiva de distintos tonos y formas que el príncipe aprobó.

\- Ahora faltan los atuendos casuales y uno que otro formal - pensó en voz alta - Gracias por tu ayuda muchacho, quiero todo lo de esa lista para hoy en mi domicilio, toma mi dirección.

\- No hace falta señorita, sabemos donde vive por ser una cliente frecuente de este centro comercial.

\- En ese caso, pues mucho mejor, hasta luego - se despidió agitando la mano y salió de la tienda.

\- ¿Ya terminamos? - preguntó Vegeta que estaba impaciente.

\- Por supuesto que no - sonrió - Aún te falta ropa para usar en la casa, no siempre estarás entrenando ¿no lo crees?, ¡oh!, y también ropa interior.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡ni creas que me compraras ropa interior!

\- ¿Sientes vergüenza?, ya he visto tu ropa y mucho más - rió levemente mientras el saiyajin se sonrojaba al ver como la gente los miraba.

\- ¿¡Debes hablar siempre tan fuerte!?, ¡eres una vulgar! - se cruzó de brazos y entraron a otra tienda.

\- Con mis vulgaridades y todo te gusto ¿o no? - le sonrió tiernamente, el saiyajin se sonrojo levemente.

\- ¡Hmp! - le desvió la mirada.

Ambos entraron a la tienda donde vendían todo tipo de ropas, tanto casuales como formales, de hombre y también para mujer.

\- Mira Vegeta con este chaleco te verías muy bien - sacó el chaleco y se lo puso encima del cuerpo de Vegeta, este aún seguía de brazos cruzados y miraba a Bulma con seriedad - Si, te ves bien, y es la talla que usas, lo llevaremos.

\- ¿Vas a hacer eso con cada atuendo mujer?

\- Solo aquellos que sean lindos - respondió, recorriendo la tienda.

\- No necesito de esto mujer, mira y aprende - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, esta se dio vuelta y vio a Vegeta hablar con uno de los empleados, iban de un lado a otro, el saiyajin dirigía con su dedo aquellos atuendos que le gustaban. Bulma solo lo miro asombrada.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Ya termine de escoger ropa, ahora nos podemos ir mujer - colocó su mano derecha en su bolsillo en señal de relajo.

\- Debo admitir que eso fue admirable, pero... ¿qué hiciste con la ropa que seleccionaste?

\- Hice lo que tú haces, la enviaran a la corporación.

\- ... Bien... pero aún no tienes ropa interior así que acompáñame a aquella tienda - lo tomo del brazo y volvieron a salir para entrar a la tienda de ropa interior.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Bulma soltó el brazo del saiyajin mientras este chamuscaba entre dientes. La peli azul corrió a los mostradores de ropa interior masculina que estaba en oferta.

Cuando Bulma quiso sacar un bóxer de color negro que le había llamado su atención otra mano conocida lo tomo antes que ella.

\- ¡Óyeme yo vi eso prime...!... ¿Milk? - ambas se miraron sorprendidas - ¿Qué haces aquí? - rió.

\- Lo mismo que tu, creo - sonrió - Comprándole ropa a Goku y a Gohan - sonrió, sacando más y más ropa interior - Estos hombres jamás controlan su fuerza, cada vez que se ponen algo lo rompen - enchueco la boca levemente.

\- No sabía eso - rió a carcajadas - ¿Y en dónde está Goku? - _"Si Vegeta lo ve, amargare aún más su día"_ , pensó.

\- Sujetando las bolsas, claro está, que de algo sirva su fuerza - sonrió - A Goku nunca le ha gustado venir a los centros comerciales excepto si venimos a comer.

\- Eso ya lo sé, a estos saiyajines solo les gusta comer - Bulma se animó a tomar varios pares de ropa interior masculina.

\- No me digas que esa ropa es para Vegeta... - se asombró - ¿Vino contigo también?

\- Si - rió - Esta en aquella sección de descanso, esperándome.

\- Ya era hora ¿no crees?, por fin tendrá ropa nueva.

\- Si, oye Milk... ¿crees que Vegeta tenga la misma talla que Goku? - estaba indecisa.

\- No lo creo, el es mucho más bajo, además... yo no sé cuando tenga de... ya sabes.

\- ¿Acaso eso cuenta? - se sorprendió.

\- Claro que si...¿por qué crees que le compro a Goku una talla más grande de la que tiene? - rió.

\- A pues en ese caso... - Bulma cambió los bóxers que tenía y buscó dos tallas más grandes. Milk no dijo ni una palabra quedando asombrada. No sabía si Bulma hizo eso para fastidiarla o si de verdad aquel mercenario tenía buenos atributos - Bien, creo que así está mejor - esta caminó hacia uno de los empleadores para cargar la ropa a su cuenta para que se la llevaran a domicilio.

\- ¿Qué tal si luego vamos a la nueva tienda que inauguraron hace dos semanas? - Milk se dirigió a la caja para pagar lo que llevaba y Bulma la acompañó.

\- No lo sé... Vegeta no es muy paciente que digamos.

\- ¿Qué le paso a la Bulma de antes? - rió - ¡Vamos!, además Goku le hará compañía - De reojo Milk vio como su esposo se acercaba a Vegeta.

.

.

\- ¡Vegeta! ¿qué haces aquí? - rió, mientras que en sus manos tenía un sin fin de cajas y bolsas llenas de ropa y zapatos.

\- ¡Ah, inútil no te me acerques! - dijo irritado. 7

\- Veo que esperas a Bulma - dijo, mientras miraba a Milk conversar con esta - Creo que te acostumbraras a llevar sus cosas, mírame a mi - Vegeta lo miró de reojo mientras una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del príncipe - A Milk siempre le ha gustado llevar cosas.

\- ¡Tonterías!, eres un inútil al ser domado por esa terrícola.

\- Pues si no lo hago no tendré comida en casa - dijo riéndose, la gota de sudor era notoria en su frente.

.

.

Era de noche y Bulma comenzó a hurgar la ropa que había llegado a la casa, separando la ropa de Vegeta a un costado de su cama.

\- ¿Ahora qué haces? - preguntó mirándola.

\- ¿Pues qué parece que hago?, dejaré tu ropa aparte para que la ordenes tu mismo.

\- Me parece bien que por fin lo hagas - el guerrero tomó sus prendas y fue a su habitación, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando volvió y vio a la mujer ordenando aún su ropa en el armario. Ya era tarde y el viendo frio entraba por el balcón abierto.

\- Qué frío hace, ¿no lo crees? - dijo Bulma al percatarse de la presencia de Vegeta.

\- Tonterías, los saiyajines no conocemos tal cosa, además, estas toda desabrigada - la miro al ver como se quejaba de tal cosa.

La agarró de la cintura y de un giro la dio vuelta hacia él, la abrazó delicadamente para reconfortarla y entregarle su calor. No sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente fue un impulso que lo llevó a hacerlo.

\- Eso se siente bien Vegeta... - Bulma sonreía al sentir el calor del cuerpo del guerrero.

\- ¿Te gusta?, pero no te acostumbres que no lo volveré a hacer - su sonrisa curva apareció en sus labios. Le gustaba fastidiarla.

\- Uych, demasiado bueno para ser cierto... - suspiró.

\- ¿Quizás debo dejar de hacerlo? - preguntó algo divertido al ver la reacción de la mujer. De pronto su mirada pasó a ser una más seria, quería preguntarle algo ya que aquel sueño que tuvo lo siguió invadiendo de curiosidad - Dime una cosa mujer...¿qué es lo que ustedes llaman... amor?

Bulma quedó sorprendida al escuchar aquella palabra de su boca, jamás en su vida pensó que le interesaría tal cosa.

\- Pues... el amor es cuando sientes una atracción que va mas allá de la razón, sientes que harías lo que sea por esa persona, es cuando te desvelas día y noche para saber si está bien, o si está pensando en ti...sientes temor el solo hecho de pensar en que la perderás...o cuando sientes cariño y deseo hacia otra persona para que sea feliz.

 _"Perder...¿será parecido a aquel sentimiento que experimenté en mi pesadilla?...¿será que de verdad siento amor hacia esta humana escandalosa?"_. Vegeta tragó saliva y soltó lentamente a Bulma de su regazo. Él no podía sentir aquellos sentimientos, él era un mercenario temido por todos. La sola idea de tener algo como eso en su interior le parecía absurdo.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Bulma sacó al príncipe de sus pensamientos, y lo observó fijamente a los ojos.

\- Por nada… - _"Pero ¿qué haces?, ella jamás se fijara en un mercenario como yo...esto no tiene caso, solo está ahí mirándome...ahora nunca volverá a dirigirme la palabra...soy un estúpido"_ \- Olvídalo.

\- ¡Espera! - Vegeta se detuvo - Bésame… - se le escapó de un suspiro - Bésame Vegeta - _"Necesito saber algo, quizás…quizás me quieras sin que te estés dando cuenta"_

Vegeta se dio vuelta asombrado y caminó rápidamente hacia ella, tomó de su mejilla con ambas manos con un poco de fuerza y la besó en sus labios dulcemente.

\- Me fascinan tus besos... - Bulma dejó escapar aquellas palabras mientras Vegeta volvió a apoderarse de su boca. El guerrero soltó unos gemidos acelerados al escucharla decir aquellas palabras, quería probar más de ella, quería adueñarse de ella, sentirla aún más, pero algo no iba bien cuando este comenzó a abrazarla - Ve...Vegeta, me lastimas - anuncio ella, su voz era aguda.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - se detuvo de inmediato - ¿Te he lastimado?

\- Solo un poco... - Bulma se tocó su espalda, sobándosela - Tranquilo, estoy bien...

\- Lo...lo lamento - su pecho se movía de arriba hacia abajo, estaba agitado, y preocupado a la vez. Bajó la mirada para ver el suelo y salió de la habitación algo confundido. Mientras que Bulma se sentó en su cama asombrada ante lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ver a Vegeta tan cambiado le preocupó, ¿qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, los siguientes capítulos los subiré en unos días más, esto es todo por hoy. Una vez más gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Recuerden mandar sus coquetos reviews para saber qué tal les parece hasta el momento la historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todas! :D**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo ;) debo admitir que este me costó un poco en hacerlo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

 **¡AVISO!, los siguientes capítulos tardare en actualizarlos debido a que tengo algunas cosas por hacer :c pero no se preocupen que seguiré la historia.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos :D no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que les agrada la historia. Espero que sigan así y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre la historia no duden en decírmela ;)**

 *** Me había traspapelado antes ajajajajajaja pongan música de chascarro xD lo siento ^^**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **El lado B de Vegeta**_

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma despertó cansada y le faltaba el aire, miro hacia el frente y todo estaba desordenado, los muebles estaban tirados en el suelo, había ropa rasgada en el piso y encima de la cama. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta vio el rostro tenso del guerrero durmiendo a su lado, la estaba abrazando suavemente para no lastimarla. Bulma lo quedó mirando por un buen rato, aún no podía creer que estuviera a su lado descansando con ella.

 _"No puedo creerlo, aquella noche fue distinta, de hecho me siento más feliz que nunca...quizás deba hablar con Milk"_

La mujer se deslizó de la cama sin que el príncipe lo supiera, se puso su mejor ropa y tomó una nave para ir donde su amiga.

Al momento en que aterrizó, Milk la saludó a lo lejos.

\- ¿Bulma?, pero ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? - le preguntó asombrada.

\- Vine a decirte que Vegeta es definitivamente un buen amante - rió.

Milk se cayó de la impresión al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que volaste hasta aquí solo por eso?

\- No, la verdad es que...tengo algunas dudas, y quiero saber si me podrías ayudar.

\- Claro, ven, te invito a desayunar. Goku y Gohan se han ido a las montañas con Piccolo a entrenar como siempre, pasa - la invitó a su casa para luego sentarse en el sillón a tomar té - Bien, dime...¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Quiero saber, ¿ Goku no ha tratado de hacer algo extraño al momento de...?

\- ¡Ay no!, ¿te ha mordido? - preguntó asombrada.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¿qué cosas dices Milk? ¿Por qué?, ¿debería hacerlo? - se sonrojó.

\- Pues...llega un momento en que lo hacen, Goku no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero, por lo que me dijo, su instinto dejó que lo dominara y me mordió el cuello, es por eso que uso este traje que cubre hasta mi cuello, ¿lo ves? - Milk le mostró la marca que Goku le había dejado hace unos años atrás - Significa que te ha elegido para toda su vida.

\- Recuerdo que quería hacerlo, pero no lo hizo - recordó Bulma.

\- Quizás aún no quiere que seas suya, el dolor es molesto al principio, no te lo negare - bebió un poco de té.

\- No lo sé, no estaría tan segura de eso, pero sé que él tiene sentimientos hacia mí.

Milk botó su taza de té al suelo, estaba asombrada - ¿Vegeta?, ¿con sentimientos?...vaya, vaya Bulma eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

\- Tampoco yo…. creo… que lo amo...

\- ¿Qué?, ¿¡estás loca!?, ¡podría matarte!, no hables incoherencias, aún no sabemos si ese saiyajin se volverá peligroso y te mate, ¡es un mercenario sin corazón ni alma!, ¿acaso no recuerdas la brutalidad de ese sujeto cuando peleó con mi Goku y los demás? - dijo, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y con angustia al recordar aquellos tiempos.

\- Vegeta no es malo Milk, solamente no conoce nada más que solo maldad, pero estoy segura de que él no es así.

\- ¡Es increíble que lo defiendas Bulma! - Milk hizo una pausa para procesar lo dicho - Jamás pensé que te gustaría tanto - rió a carcajadas.

.

.

El día pasó más rápido de lo esperado y Vegeta se encontraba solo en la casa de Bulma, tratando de entrenar pero la humana ocupaba cada pensamiento, solo en ella podía pensar, impidiendo concentrarse. Quería convertirse nuevamente en súper saiyajin pero era inútil, sentía que el poder llegaba y no podía explotarlo al máximo. De pronto, el ki de la mujer lo distrajo aún más.

Bulma había llegado y comenzó a ordenar su habitación para luego disfrutar del atardecer en su balcón.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - la voz ronca de Vegeta la sorprendió.

\- ¿Acaso me extrañaste? - le preguntó coqueta - Ya estoy aquí y solo para ti - dijo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyajin.

\- ¡Hmp!

\- Oye, Milk me dijo que habría una lluvia de estrellas fugaces esta noche, ¿te gustaría verlas conmigo?

\- Tonterías, ¿para qué vería yo tal cosa?

\- Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo - lo miró tiernamente, Vegeta la observó cautivado, sus ojos azules brillaban al verlo, se sentía feliz de que la muchacha disfrutara de su compañía. Aún sabiendo eso, él odiaba ser tan blando con ella, pocas veces permitía que sus emociones lo dominaran.

\- No cuentes conmigo mujer… - Vegeta se marchó y bajó las escaleras en busca de comida.

.

.

Al caer la noche, el príncipe pasó fuera de la habitación de la mujer, estaba apoyada en la baranda de su balcón mirando hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Vegeta mirándola desde atrás.

\- He estado más de una hora esperando la lluvia de estrellas y aún nada…pienso que desperdicie mi tiempo - dijo decepcionada - Me iré a dormir, ¿me acompañas? - pero Vegeta la detuvo con su mano.

\- No, quiero que cierres tus ojos.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿para qué quieres que cierre mis ojos?

\- ¡Solo cierra los malditos ojos, Bulma! - dijo enardecido al ver que la mujer no le hacía caso.

\- ¡Esta bien, está bien! - Bulma cerró los ojos y su boca se puso chueca al ver el rostro enfurecido de Vegeta.

Vegeta se aseguró de que esta no estuviera viendo y alzó su mano en dirección hacia el cielo, abrió su palma y una esfera de luz salió de ella.

\- Ahora puedes abrirlos - el príncipe miró a la muchacha para ver su expresión.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿¡son de verdad!?, ¿acaso son estrellas fugases? - decía emocionada - Es increíble, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

\- Es secreto - dijo en tono misterioso.

\- Oh Vegeta…¡eres tan romántico! - Bulma se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. El príncipe quedó conmovido ante tal gesto, el abrazo de la mujer fue cálido y poco a poco el brazo de Vegeta cedió ante el cariño que le entregaba, abrazándola también - Gracias - decía sonriente.

\- Ah, ya cállate mujer - _"quizás no deba decirle que acabo de destruir Venus solamente para verla sonreír"_. Una gota de sudor cayó desde su frente al saber lo que había hecho.

.

.

 _ **[Vegeta]**_

Era temprano por la mañana, y la mujer no paraba de dar vueltas, la observaba caminar de un lado a otro, probándose ropa y volviéndola a dejar de lado o la tiraba al suelo, algunas las volvía a recoger para volver a probárselas y nuevamente las tiraba, esta vez, una de sus prendas llegó a mi cabeza, la tome con fuerza y la arrojé en la cama. Era completamente insoportable, pero no podía negar que me deleitaba observarla desvestirse mientras hacía gestos ante ese cristal.

\- ¿Qué te sucede mujer?, ¿acaso quieres tirar todo el closet al suelo? – se dio vuelta, sus ojos se posaron con furia en mí.

\- No seas tonto Vegeta, ¡esto lo hago porque toda esta ropa me queda horrible!, ¿qué no lo ves?

\- No - le respondí ásperamente – Simplemente no le veo la gracia de tirar ropa cada vez que te la pruebas, ¡es molesto!

\- ¡Lo dices porque eres hombre!, para ti es muy fácil…simplemente te pones una polera y un pantalón y estás listo, una mujer debe verse bonita, joven y fabulosa – se volvió a mirarse en el cristal para seguir probándose ropa.

Al cabo de unos minutos de verla una y otra vez cambiarse de atuendo, me dirigí al jardín. Quería un poco de tranquilidad y estar lejos de la humana por un tiempo. Me gustaba observarla, pero no escucharla quejarse, siempre que lo hacia mi cabeza retumbaba.

\- ¿Estás listo? – escuche que me gritaba desde su alcoba.

" _¿Estar listo?, ¿para qué?"_ – ¿¡A que te refieres con eso!?

\- ¡Si estas vestido o no!

\- ¿Qué si estoy vestido?...Si no lo estuviera crees que…. – _"demonios me estoy rebajando al gritarle"_ – ¡Arrrg! – volé hasta su alcoba y apareció con el primer atuendo que se había probado, lucia hermosa, aquel vestido le quedaba entallado, marcando aún más sus curvas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me sonrió – Ah ya veo, si ese es tu rostro para decirme que me veo bonita…pues gracias – rió aún más, por más bella que luciera al reírse me irritaba cuando era en son de burla - Espero que tengas hambre, iremos a cenar en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad.

\- ¿Ir…a cenar? - _"Eso implicaba salir nuevamente con ella…¡en público!"_ \- ¿¡Qué no puedes cocinar tú!?

\- No, ya es tarde y tengo hambre, no malgastare mi esmalte de uñas en hacer comida para luego lavar los platos sucios que dejas.

\- ¡Pues yo no saldré de casa mujer!

\- Pues si no sales te quedaras sin comer todo el día - me miró de reojo para ver si reaccionaba a su petición, no quería salir con ella y menos si estaba vestida tan provocativamente, pero si la dejaba sola…más de alguna sabandija se le acercará, jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara y también muero de hambre… ¡demonios! - ¿Y…? - me dijo, esperando una respuesta.

\- Bien, ¡pero tu pagas todo! - al verla caminar frente de mi se me hizo agua la boca, quería poseerla en ese mismo momento, su vestido era rojo con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, lástima que ese corte no llegara más abajo.

Solo habíamos caminado un par de cuadras cuando me di cuenta que varios sujetos se daban vuelta a mirarla, otros hacían gestos con sus manos, otros le decían cosas, y varios la fotografiaron. No podía creer que ella no les dijera nada. Era tanto el coraje al ver que otros insectos se le acercaran que me irritaba de sobremanera. Ella era mía…

* * *

Bulma de repente sintió que unos brazos fuertes tomaron control de su cuerpo y vio que se alejaba más y más del suelo.

\- ¿Vegeta qué haces?

\- Dime dónde queda ese maldito lugar mujer…es increíble lo tonta que eres, ¿¡acaso no te das cuenta que querían devorarte con los ojos!?

\- …Vegeta….- enmudeció por un instante - No sabía que los saiyajin fueran celosos… - se sonrojó, el príncipe hizo un gesto de enfado y apretó sus dientes - No te preocupes, solo tengo ojos para ti.

\- ¡Hmp!

Al descender, la gente quedaba boquiabierta al ver a Bulma con aquel vestido, los hombres se volteaban a mirarla mientras Vegeta hacía gestos y rechinaba sus dientes, su rostro estaba tan tenso que las venas de su frente salían una detrás de otra.

\- Oye muñeca ¿qué te parece si cenamos juntos?

\- Aléjate de ella si no quieres morir aplastado, gusano - su voz fue ronca, agarró a Bulma de la muñeca y entraron juntos al restorán - ¿Ahora qué sigue? - el sujeto quedó asustado ante la presencia del saiyajin, dejándolo con gotas de sudor en el rostro.

\- Pues… - estaba nerviosa, sus manos tiritaban al ver al guerrero tan irritado - Me gusta ese rincón, solía sentarme allí cuando Yamcha me dejaba plantada.

\- No me gusta, prefiero aquel - señaló con su forma tan distinguida de apuntar y se dirigió hacia la mesa número 15 que quedaba al medio de todo el salón.

Cada uno ordenó lo que le gustaba, Bulma sabía que Vegeta pediría todo lo que había del menú y así fue, la gente a sus alrededores lo observaban comer como si fuera un bicho raro.

El príncipe solo comía, aunque no devoraba la comida como lo hacía Goku, sino todo lo contrario, utilizaba los cubiertos como cualquier persona educada, y eso a Bulma le encantaba, a pesar de ser un saiyajin tenía modales.

\- ¿Desea la señorita algo más del menú? - preguntó el mesero, era alto, con un leve bronceado y con una sonrisa cálida y seductora a la vez, su cabello era castaño claro y tenía unos ojos pardos que a veces con los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban al restorán podían verse de color azul marino - Quizás.. ¿algún bajativo? o tal vez uno de nuestros postres - insistió.

\- Creo que quiero un postre, deme el mejor que tenga - le sonrió Bulma.

\- Por supuesto señorita - le devolvió una sonrisa, haciendo que a Bulma se le erizaran los bellos del brazo, ella vio como aquel hombre se iba de su lado, no podía negarlo, era guapo ¿Más que Vegeta?, no.

Vegeta la miro detenidamente y notó que uno de sus ojos comenzó a tiritar por el enfado, _"Debo controlarme, soy un príncipe guerrero y nadie se compara conmigo, ni siquiera esa sabandija humana"._

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Vegeta?

\- Hmp, ¿qué no ves que estoy comiendo mujer? - murmuró entre dientes mientras comía sin parar. Deseaba no seguir viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor entre ella y aquel hombre.

A los pocos minutos el sujeto de singular aspecto llegó con un delicioso postre, se acercó a Bulma y le depositó el plato con cuidado.

\- Aquí tiene señorita, espero le guste, si me necesita estaré a su disposición - este le tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente sin dejar de mirarla, Bulma quedó boquiabierta. En ese momento no supo por qué pero giró levemente su cabeza y notó a Vegeta con su cuerpo tenso, las venas de su frente se le marcaron notoriamente, y vio como el príncipe observaba al sujeto con ojos enfurecidos.

No falto mucho tiempo para que la mujer notara un cambio en sus ojos que comenzaban a cambiar de tono, sus pupilas iban de negro a verde y su cabello emanaba levemente un brillo dorado mientras su melena se movía como si fuera producto de una brisa imaginaria. Creyó fielmente que su príncipe estaba a punto de convertirse en súper saiyajin a causa de sus celos.

 _"Ay no, si Vegeta se transforma dejará un caos en el restorán, debo actuar rápido para apaciguar su ira"_

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? - Bulma retiró de golpe la mano que yacía aún en las del mesero, Vegeta abrió sus ojos de par en par y aquel fulgor desapareció - ¿¡Qué no ves que estoy acompañada!? - Giró su cabeza y su cuerpo para darle la espalda al hombre, este quedó sorprendido y una gota de sudor bajaba desde su frente - Pero que malos modales tienes, deberías saber que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de recibir tus halagos.

\- ¡Hmp! - Vegeta sonrió complacido y cerró sus ojos.

\- Per…perdóneme señorita…pensé que…

\- ¿Qué no la oíste mocoso?, no está interesada - chilló Vegeta al escuchar la voz del hombre, su voz se escuchó amenazante, haciendo que el hombre se retirara en silencio.

Bulma sonrió entrando sus labios para contener aquella expresión burlona antes los celos del príncipe. Fue tanto lo qué sintió que la peli azul notó la fuerza que este depositó en los cubiertos.

\- Veo que fue difícil contenerte, Vegeta - observó sus manos, percatándose de aquellos débiles cubiertos que yacían doblados por causa de la ira que sufrió el mercenario.

\- No sé a qué te refieres mujer - exclamó con calma y desinterés - ¡Oye tu! - uno de los meseros que estaban cerca de su mesa escuchó la voz de Vegeta, acercándose con cautela al ver el rostro serio del príncipe - Necesito otros cubiertos - el joven mesero quedó sorprendido al ver lo destrozados que estaban.

\- No entiendo señor, estos eran cubiertos de acero solido - decía confundido, mirando a Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves idiota?, será mejor que me traigas otros nuevos antes de que haga que te despidan, mocoso.

\- ¿Ah?...¡si señor! - se fue rápidamente a la cocina.

\- Vaya Vegeta, si que eres muy fuerte, aquel entrenamiento te ha servido mucho.

\- Hmp, eso no fue nada comparado con lo que puedo hacer - una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

.

.

Ha pasado un año desde que el saiyajin comenzó a vivir en la corporación, era temprano y Bulma yacía en su cama descansado, Vegeta aún dormía a su lado, faltaba poco para que este fuera a entrenar como de costumbre, a pesar de que no siempre se vieran durante las mañanas, sabía que las tardes y las noches eran solo para ellos dos.

Vegeta comenzó a entregarle su tiempo y dedicación cada vez más, eran pequeños gestos de cariño y amor que hacían que Bulma enloqueciera aún más por él. Siempre supo que había algo de bondad en su interior, aunque nadie se atreviera a notarlo, ya que siempre cuando lo veían solo distinguían su mal carácter y su forma tosca de hablar como si nadie le importara lo que había en su interior para fuese así, ella fue la única persona en ver su verdadero carácter, pudo escuchar sus risas, ver sonrisas verdaderas, y una manera inigualable de querer a su modo. Si bien discutían por muchas cosas, él siempre hallaba la manera de disculparse con ella a su manera y volver a su relación.

Bulma continuó recordando aquellos momentos con Vegeta y su gran avance en la relación que tenían.

 _ **[Bulma]**_

Era casi increíble todo lo que había cambiado en mi relación con Vegeta, algo en él era diferente y su actitud hacia a mí a veces era demasiado tierna, de pronto me cuestionaba cómo habíamos llegado a ser así. Sin embargo seguía igual de distante a pesar de todo, solo cuando estaba conmigo su actitud cambiaba un poco. Los encuentros en la cama eran cada vez más seguidos y salvajes, era indescriptible todo lo que ese hombre me hacía sentir.

Mientras estaba en mi cama comencé a pensar sobre eso, Vegeta y yo habíamos tenido sexo varias veces, tantas que hasta perdí la cuenta de cuántas han sido. Lo que me hizo sentirme algo inquieta, ya que desde hace dos semanas que siento nauseas, mis mañanas son cada vez más agitadas, siempre siento un leve dolor de cabeza y mi olfato es mucho más sensible a la hora de la comida. Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron del solo hecho de pensar en que estaba embarazada.

Me dirigí al baño y lavé mi rostro y me cepille los dientes cuando la imagen de aquel bebé de mis sueños pasó por mi mente, " _No, no creo que este embarazada…o ¿tal vez si?, últimamente aquellos encuentros con Vegeta no han cesado". Me toque el vientre, aunque sabía que nada se movería aún…" ¿_ Qué diría Vegeta?, no me gustaría pasar una etapa tan linda sola. Todos los síntomas se dirigían hacia eso, era por lógica la única razón. Me sentí aterrada de tan solo imaginármelo todo.

Me dirigí a mi cama para seguir descansando.

Vegeta siempre me miraba extrañado al ver que el malestar se apoderaba de mi casi cada mañana, pensó varias veces en llamar a mi madre para que me llevara al hospital, pero no quería que supiera lo que estaba sospechando, no aún, me aterraba tan solo pensar en lo que podría decirme, al imaginármelo en mi mente mi corazón se destrozaba.

Aunque pareciera tierno conmigo y me besara de vez en cuando, o me abrazara cada noche cuando dormíamos, sentía que todo eso se iría una vez que lo supiera y no estaba dispuesta a perder su cariño, no aún. Pero en vez de disfrutar cada muestra de su preocupación hacia mí, mis propios pensamientos me hacían sufrir hasta tal punto en que comencé a sentir una fuerte presión en mi barriga.

\- ¡Ay no! - musité - _Por Kamisama esto duele_ \- me quejaba en la cama.

\- ¿Y ahora qué tienes, mujer? - Vegeta se había despertado _"¿Ahora qué hago?"_ \- ¿Y bien? - su voz se endureció.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme al baño?, no me siento con fuerzas para ir sola esta vez…por favor - la reacción que tuvo Vegeta fue muy rápida, me tomó en brazos y abrió la puerta del baño con su pierna - Gracias, déjame sola por un momento - gemí de dolor cuando cerró la puerta, sentía ganas de pujar, nada podía evitarlo, era la única manera de que el dolor se fuera pero algo en mi no quiso que lo hiciera, no podía, quería a este bebe. Era del hombre a quien amaba, no lo dejaría ir fácilmente de mi.

Trate de controlarme y respire hondo, esto lo provoqué yo, aquellos malos pensamientos causaron que mi cuerpo quisiera expulsar a este bebe.

A los pocos minutos logre controlarme y el dolor pasó, toque mi vientre y aún podía sentir su presencia, no sé cómo pero sé que aún estaba dentro de mí.

Vegeta tocó la puerta.

\- Déjame pasar ya has estado suficiente allí dentro.

Me paré derecha y abrí la puerta, el rostro de Vegeta estaba algo sudoroso, una gota de nerviosismo recorrió su frente cuando me vio.

\- Estas pálida mujer - Vegeta tomó mi rostro con delicadeza.

Me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos, me armé de valor y me prometí a mi misma que le diría a Vegeta sobre mi embarazo, quiero saber de una vez por todas su reacción.

\- Toma - me paso un vaso de agua.

Al ver su rostro no pude hacerlo, solamente le sonreí y lo abrace por última vez, mañana en la mañana me iría lejos de aquí hasta poder decirle la verdad.

\- Te ves lindo cuando te preocupas por mí, ¿sabías? - le acaricie su cabello sedoso.

\- ¡Hmp!, acuéstate y duerme un poco - él me depositó con suavidad en la cama, su preocupación hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor, el malestar se fue y poco a poco sucumbí al cansancio hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente la peli azul fue a la farmacia más cercana para comprar dos test de embarazo. Necesitaba saberlo con seguridad, ya que todo lo que ella pensaba era tan solo especulaciones. Deseaba con su alma que no estuviera embarazada pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentirse emocionada.

Ella esperó los minutos sentada en el baño mientras no dejaba de mirar su reloj de pulsera. Al pasar el tiempo esta agarró ambos test y los vio. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo tembló al mirar que en ambos le había salido positivo.

Bulma no sabía cómo decirle la noticia a Vegeta, se sentía sola, sabía perfectamente que el príncipe no aceptaría la idea de ser padre, o peor aún, a veces se imaginaba que hasta negaría lo sucedido entre ambos incluyendo al bebe que tenía en su vientre.

El pánico la invadió y decidió alejarse de él por unos días, necesitaba algo de tiempo y preparación para poder contarle esto a Vegeta.

 _"No puedo concentrarme, será mejor que deje todo listo para luego irme cuando este entrenando"._

Le dejó lista la cena al guerrero y subió rápidamente para hacer su bolso, incluyendo ropa abrigadora y una capsula que contenía una pequeña casa llena de provisiones.

 _"Al menos esto me ayudara a pensar mejor y a tranquilizarme un poco, cada vez que lo veo me da escalofríos de tan solo imaginarme su rostro cuando le diga la noticia"._

Sin darle aviso a nadie tomó una de las naves de su padre y partió hacia las montañas. Vegeta por un lado no le dio importancia la ausencia de la mujer, ya que sabía que volvería tarde o temprano; pero las horas pasaron y la intriga lo invadió, marchándose con decisión hacia la pequeña casa de los padres de Bulma pero ni ellos sabían de su paradero.

El joven guerrero voló hacia el techo de la corporación, preguntándose dónde se encontraría aquella mujer fastidiosa. A los pocos momentos emprendió vuelo y comenzó a buscar su débil ki mientras recorría los lugares por los aires.

Recorrió varios kilómetros hasta que presenció su ki. Vegeta aceleró y pudo ver la particular figura de la mujer, se encontraba sentada a la orilla de un río observando el agua moverse. Estaba callada y triste, se podían notar sus lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

\- Ay Vegeta…te extraño tanto que hasta puedo ver tu reflejo en el agua…cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo - suspiró, el rostro del príncipe quedo inmóvil, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar al escucharla tan triste - No sabes cuánto te amo Vegeta.

El saiyajin se asombró aún más al escuchar aquellas palabras que brotaron de la boca de la mujer, era lo mejor que había escuchado y ahora estaba más seguro de que él no era el único que sentía aquel extraño sentimiento que los humanos llaman "amor". Se sentía emocionado aunque su rostro seguía sin expresión, pero lucia más sereno que lo normal.

Bajó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la humana, agitando un poco las aguas. Bulma se dio cuenta que la imagen que veía de Vegeta se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella y se sorprendió al verlo. Retrocedió un poco asustada ante la presencia del príncipe y levantó la cabeza hacia arriba.

\- Pero…¿¡qué haces aquí!? - estaba asombrada, jamás pensó que aquel mercenario iría en su búsqueda.

\- Aquí es donde entreno en las noches - respondió con tranquilidad, mirando las montañas.

\- ¿Ah, sí?, pues no te creo, se perfectamente lo que haces en las noches y no es precisamente entrenar - lo miró con picardía y una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer. Esta vio al príncipe, quien se puso un poco nervioso y noto una gota de sudor bajar desde su frente y al notar que le ardían las mejillas él volteó su cuerpo.

\- Mmmm…este era mi lugar antes de apaciguar mis necesidades contigo - se dio media vuelta para al fin mirarla.

\- ¡Ja!, no me digas que me extrañas ¿o sí? - Vegeta se sonrojó levemente.

\- Ni se te ocurra mujer, ni en sueños ocurriría tal cosa - el príncipe enchueco su boca al ver que descubrieron sus intenciones.

\- Pues si no es eso puedes marcharte - Bulma se levantó del suelo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que me dirigí hasta aquí para entrenar! - una vena se aproximaba en su frente.

\- Si es así, entonces no te interrumpiré - Bulma pasó frente a él y se dirigió hacia su bolso - Si quieres me iré a otro lugar para no interrumpir tu entrenamiento.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿a dónde vas? - Vegeta le interrumpió el paso.

\- A otro lado para no impedir tu rutina.

\- ¿Y qué lugar es ese? - levantó una ceja.

\- Mmmm quizás vaya a un bosque.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿¡acaso no piensas volver a tu casa!? - le preguntó sorprendido.

\- No, al menos hoy no - pasó al lado del príncipe y cogió su bolso - No te lastimes ¿quieres?

\- ¡Detente!, no puedes ir más lejos que esto, ¡el frio te mataría! - le advirtió, sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos al ver tan decidida a la mujer.

\- No te preocupes, traje ropa y una casa conmigo - le respondió, mientras agitaba su mano derecha para despedirse.

\- Pero que necia eres, ¡ve a la casa ahora!, ¿¡acaso no sabes lo preocupado que están tus padres!? - se dirigió volando hacia ella.

\- ¿Mis padres? - Bulma se detuvo y sonrió - Dudo mucho que mis padres estén preocupados, ellos saben que me puedo cuidar sola - Bulma se acercó a él mientras Vegeta se encontraba flotando junto a ella - Quizás el preocupado sea otro - Bulma levantó una ceja y rio.

\- ¿¡Qué!?...¡Hmp! - se cruzó de brazos y le desvió la mirada. Una gota de sudor pasó nuevamente por su frente.

\- Ya veo…tu orgullo no te dejará admitirlo, no te preocupes…estaré… - Bulma se desniveló y comenzó a caer, la reacción del saiyajin fue instantánea y atajó su cuerpo que apenas logró alcanzar el césped.

\- Con que estarías bien ¿no? - sonrió ladinamente - ¿Mujer? - Vegeta la observó y vio que no contestaba, comenzó a examinarla y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado.

Vegeta posó a Bulma con delicadeza en el césped y sacó la capsula que contenía la casa, este entro en el pequeña y cómodo hogar para luego prepararle la cama con un par de cobijas para taparla mientras dormía.

Luego de unos largos minutos la chica despertó, lo primero que vio fue el rostro del guerrero durmiendo a su lado, lo miro detenidamente y se armó de valor para contarle lo que solo ella sabía.

\- Vegeta… - su voz era débil - Debo confesarte algo que supe esta mañana.

\- ¿Mmmm? - Vegeta podía escucharla, al parecer no estaba durmiendo sino descansando.

\- Em, estoy… - tragó saliva y un millón de emociones invadieron su cuerpo y mente.

\- ¿¡Estas qué mujer!?, habla de una maldita vez - chilló, mientras aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Estoy embarazada…

\- ¡Ah!...¿qué? - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro palideció - Pero ¿cómo es posible? - Vegeta se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿¡Cómo que cómo paso!?, ¿acaso el gran príncipe de los saiyajin no sabe cómo se hacen los bebes? - dijo furiosa.

\- ¡Arrrgh!, ¡sé cómo pasó! - hizo una pausa para luego decir - Pero jamás me imagine que tu cuerpo aceptaría mis genes de saiyajin, lo más probable es que ese niño que llevas dentro muera a los días de haber nacido - miró el vientre de Bulma con ciertas dudas en su rostro.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡eso no pasara!, Goku pudo tener perfectamente un hijo con Milk.

 _"¡Es cierto, la sabandija de Kakaroto es la prueba viviente de la descendencia saiyajin, cómo no me acordé antes!"._

\- ¡Hmp!, puede que eso haya resultado porque Kakaroto no es de raza pura como yo - Vegeta se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana de la casa para mirar afuera - No confundas las cosas mujer y no te hagas ilusiones.

\- ¡Sé que este niño vivirá y será fuerte como tú! - lo desafió, levantándose abruptamente de la cama.

\- Si así lo dices… - Vegeta se dio la vuelta para mirarla - Ahora vamos a casa, te llevare en mis brazos, no deberías estar aquí estando embarazada - dijo severamente.

 _"Está preocupado…Vegeta se preocupa por mi…y también por su hijo"_

\- No, deseo estar aquí esta noche, y si quieres, puedes estar aquí también - Bulma sintió un poco de emoción al ver lo fácil que Vegeta recibió la noticia - Yo…jamás pensé que tomarías tan bien la noticia Vegeta.

\- ¡Bha!, ¿crees que no me importas?...por mi actitud quizás no lo parezca… - se acercó un poco hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos - Pero te lo diré solo una maldita vez, si ese bebé te hace daño y tu vida corre peligro no tendré más remedio que matarlo - el tono de su voz fue lacónico.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡pero que barbaridades dices Vegeta!, ¿cómo puedes pensar tan fríamente?...¡es tu hijo! - le gritó - Si yo muero al menos tendrás una parte de mi que cuidar.

\- Sin tu ayuda ese niño no tendría un buen futuro, no sabría cómo cuidarlo ni mucho menos darle el cariño que se merece - Vegeta posó una mano en el rostro de Bulma y la vio intensamente con su particular mirada - No dejare que mueras, ¿te quedo claro? - un silencio invadió el lugar, dándose tiempo a ambos para mirarse mutuamente - Por más que odie decirlo…te necesito a mi lado - la mujer sonrió al verlo acongojado, esta lo abrazó con ternura y el príncipe la acogió en su regazo con una sola mano.

\- No te preocupes, seré lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a nuestro hijo a este mundo y seremos una familia feliz - le sonrió.

\- Hmp - Vegeta sostuvo su mentón y la besó apasionadamente para luego mirarse mutuamente con ternura.

\- ¿Te parece si nos quedamos aquí esta noche?

\- No puedes estar aquí con este frió - miró su vientre con cierto nerviosismo, a pesar de que la noticia se lo tomó bien aún no podía creerlo.

\- No te angusties testarudo…ya te dije que traje lo necesario - Bulma se acercó aún más a él para sentir su calor y su respiración - Además, estando contigo no sentiré las bajas temperaturas de la montaña, ¿verdad? - Vegeta sonrió con algo de picardía - ¿Te he dicho que me gustas aún más cuando sonríes así? - lo miró con travesura.

Vegeta la soltó mientras Bulma se levantó para preparar la cena, el príncipe no dejaba de mirarla, trataba de notarle algún cambio físicamente pero nada, no se atrevía a preguntar cómo se enteró de aquella noticia. Pero el príncipe al acordarse de su estado se acercó a ella y la agarró suavemente de su cintura para dejarla en la cama, la tapó sin mirarla mientras que Bulma solo observaba los pequeños detalles que el saiyajin hacía por ella.

El guerrero observó el estómago de la mujer y con un poco de miedo colocó su mano en su vientre. La peli azul lo miró extrañada ante aquel gesto.

\- Si esperas sentirlo no lo harás, aún es muy pequeño - dijo Bulma, colocando su mano encima de la de él. Vegeta soltó una leve carcajada ante la ingenuidad de la mujer y le respondió con tranquilidad.

\- No es eso, solo quiero que sienta el poder que tiene su padre - Bulma enrojeció al escuchar esas palabras y sonrió plácidamente.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! :D ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? yo siempre me imaginé que Vegeta tendría ese lado tierno a pesar de que en la serie lo muestren arisco pero ¡vamos!...él siempre quiso a Trunks y a Bulma, acuérdense de lo orgulloso que decía que Trunks era su hijo ^^ jejeje**

 **Recuerden que sus coquetos reviews me ayudan a que continúe la historia, si recibo muchos comentarios quizás me anime y comience a actualizar más rápido ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todas!, ¿me extrañaron?, pues yo sí :c**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes, pese a que me demoré mucho hice todo lo posible por terminarlo hoy, últimamente he tenidos muchas cosas que hacer y bueno, me demoraré un poco más en subir los próximos capítulos, pero no se preocupen que no dejare la historia :D**

 **Agradezco a todos los favoritos y a sus tiernos y coquetos comentarios que me ayudan a continuar con esta historia ^^ los apreció mucho, cada vez que los leo me dan ánimos para continuar y siempre me sacan una gran sonrisa cuando los leo.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decirle nos vemos al final del capítulo ;)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **La llegada de Trunks**_

Los meses pasaron rápidos y el cambio que tuvo la peli azul fue radical su vientre comenzaba a notarse de manera inminente mientras que ella y sus padres decoraron una de las habitaciones de la corporación para la llegada del bebe. Tanto la madre como el padre de Bulma se sentían ansiosos y finalmente tranquilos al saber que podrán ver a su nieto antes de que el tiempo les pasara la cuenta.

En cuanto a Vegeta, de vez en cuando observaba a la mujer con su vientre abultado, ya no la visitaba en las noches debido a los cambios de humor que su mujer presentaba con el embarazo, eran escasas las veces que tenían algún gesto amoroso, pero su distancia fue notable. Bulma extrañaba sentirlo cerca de ella en las noches, hablar con el aunque fuese poco y disfrutar de sus caricias, ya nada de eso hacía, era como si de pronto su imagen física perdió belleza o tal vez al verla cargando parte de él lo aterraba. La barriga de la mujer había cambiado considerablemente de ancho, cada vez era más prominente como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar. Vegeta cada vez que la veía trataba de no verle su abultado estómago, le asustaba aquella idea de ver a su propio hijo nacer en tan poco tiempo.

Bulma por otro lado estaba ansiosa, siempre se tocaba el vientre y hablaba con su pequeño, pasaba todo el día en su habitación observando la televisión o escuchando música para apaciguar las patadas que el bebe le causaba.

 _"Al parecer será igual a Vegeta, un saiyajin fuerte y orgulloso…solo espero que no saques su mal humor y esa mirada enfadada que siempre tiene tu padre"_

Era tarde cuando Bulma decidió ir por unos refrescos en la cocina, como ella ya no podía hacer mucho, su madre le dejaba lista cada comida a Vegeta y a ella.

\- Hola Vegeta - el saiyajin comía sentado en la mesa, solo le envió una mirada y siguió comiendo - Mira, ¿no te parece que mi busto creció considerablemente? - el príncipe levantó una ceja y sus ojos se deslizaron fugazmente al cuerpo de la mujer - Hasta los encuentro pesados - ella los tocaba, Vegeta se detuvo en aquel movimiento al verlos subir y bajar. Cuando quiso tragar su comida no pudo evitar atorarse - ¿Te encuentras bien? - el saiyajin golpeó una vez su pecho y miró su comida - ¿Te acuerdas de este vestido?, antes solía quedarme muy bien, ahora míralo nada mas - la mujer tocó su vestido mientras deslizaba sus manos para levantarlo un poco, dejando ver su ropa interior - Hasta mis pechos se salen - suspiró.

\- Tienes una variedad de ropa que usar mujer, admítelo, solo te pones vestidos pequeños para provocarme - sonrió.

\- ¿Pe…queños? - Bulma enrojeció de ira - ¿¡Me estás diciendo gorda!?, ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?, ¡eres un maldito insensible Vegeta!, pues claro, tú te ejercitas todo el día y comes como bestia y ni subes ni un gramo de grasa, ¡y yo…que me preocupo por mi cuerpo llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre y porque como a toda hora soy una estúpida obesa! - su rabia se convirtió en llanto.

\- … - Vegeta abrió un poco su boca para mostrar asombro, mientras la mujer seguía chillando ante aquel comentario.

Los cambios de humor de la mujer eran cada vez peores, siempre se sorprendía cuando hablaba con ella, a veces lo único que le decía era que tenía hambre y ella hacía un gran escándalo al hacerle saber que ella no podía hacer mucho en su estado. Otras como ahora deseaba coquetearle pero todo terminaba en rabia o en llanto.

 _ **3 días después…**_

 _"No puede ser…ay no…no…"_

Bulma se levantó de su habitación tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, bajó las escaleras pacientemente cuando de repente un fuerte dolor en su vientre la hizo encogerse.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su madre acudió a ella lo más rápido que pudo, sosteniendo a su hija en sus débiles brazos, mientras la peli azul chillaba de dolor.

\- Tranquila cariño, Vegeta vendrá en camino, sin él no podremos sacarte de aquí - la mujer corrió bajando las escaleras dejando a su hija sola para traer al saiyajin, quien se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre - ¡Vegeta! - golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

\- No interrumpas, mujer - dijo secamente, dando puñetazos y patadas al aire, estaba sudoroso y con ropa ligera.

\- Lo siento pero debes venir inmediatamente conmigo, ¡Bulma te necesita! - le gritó - ¡Ahora!, necesita ir al hospital ya mismo.

\- Bulma… - Vegeta apagó la cámara de gravedad y salió volando hacia donde se encontraba su mujer - _"Su ki se debilita…no puede ser, ¡es el bebe!..."_ \- ¡Mujer! - quedó atónito al verla tirada en el suelo rodeada por un liquido denso.

\- Llévame…al hospital, Vegeta… - dijo sin fuerzas y se desmayó.

\- ¡Bulma! - posó una mano en su mejilla. Con gran rapidez llevó a su mujer hacia el hospital más cercano, voló lo más rápido que pudo debido a su duro entrenamiento - ¡Necesito ayuda!, mi….mi mujer dará a luz - dijo demandante, aquellas últimas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza hasta tal punto que su rostro enrojeció. _"Mi mujer…"_

\- ¡Es la señorita Briefs, necesito una silla de ruedas ya! - comentó uno de los médicos al reconocer a la mujer.

\- Tonterías nada de eso, ¡yo la puedo llevar!, ¡solo dime donde debo dejarla! - miró al hombre debilucho con cierto desagrado.

\- No puedo hacer eso señor…debemos seguir el protocolo y…

\- ¡Has lo que te digo insecto a no ser que quieras morir aquí!

\- Ahhhh…. - Bulma exclamó, despertando de aquel desmayo - ¡Duele!...¡Vegeta haz algo!

\- Ya la oíste estúpido, ¿¡dónde debo llevarla!?

\- Ehmm por aquí señor… - dijo nervioso - ¿Es usted el marido de la señorita?

\- Eso no te importa - pronunció Vegeta.

\- Pues debo saberlo, usted solo podrá acompañarla si es la pareja de la joven - el sujeto de bata blanca esperó su respuesta mientras que el príncipe sintió sus orejas arder.

 _"Maldición ¿ahora qué hago?..."_

\- …S-si - apretó sus dientes, no deseaba decir nada respecto a la relación que tenía con ella. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le era tan extraño y ajeno. Él, un príncipe saiyajin, cargando a una humana embarazada dentro de un hospital para recibir a su hijo, simplemente era absurdo, los guerreros jamás conocían a sus hijos ni mucho menos se preocupaban de ellos, y ahora él yacía en la tierra rompiendo toda regla de su planeta.

Al llegar a la habitación, Vegeta posó a Bulma con delicadeza, mirándola con preocupación al verla toda sudorosa y gritando de dolor, este sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó lo peor. Él jamás sabía lo que pasaban las mujeres en el parto, nunca quiso saberlo, verla de esa manera le daba la sensación de que todo iba mal, quizás hasta el propio bebe en su vientre le estuviera haciendo daño.

Vegeta estaba tan ensimismado viendo a la mujer que ni cuenta se dio en qué momento tenía puesta una bata verde y un gorro en su melena. Quiso protestar al momento en que se dio cuenta lo ridículo que se veía cuando la mujer volvió a chillar.

\- ¡Por Kami!...esto duele….¡sáquenmelo ya!...¡no aguanto más!... - chillaba mientras las gotas de sudor empapaban su frente.

Vegeta abrió levemente su boca con asombro, se acercó más a ella empezando a crear un leve destello de luz en su mano apuntando al vientre. Estaba convencido de que todo el malestar lo estaba provocando el bebe, quizás el ADN saiyajin era demasiado para que la humana lo tolerara. Debía actuar rápido antes de que la mujer muriera.

\- ¡Aléjense de aquí insectos!, este niño esta matándola.

\- ¡No!, ¡no seas idiota Vegeta...nos mataras a todos! - lo detuvo Bulma, él la miró atónito, pero se detuvo. Luego esta volvió a gemir de dolor, provocando la irritación del príncipe.

\- ¡Argh!...sáquenselo de una maldita vez, ¿qué no la oyen gritar?...¡obedezcan! - dos venas gruesas se asomaron en su frente, apretó sus puños para evitar golpear algo o alguien, el grupo del personal se estaba demorando mucho en atender a la mujer.

\- S-Si - uno de los médicos tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su frente al ver la reacción del mercenario - Ne-necesito que comience a pujar, señorita - le dijo nervioso al sentir los ojos profundos del mercenario encima de él.

En ese momento Vegeta entró en pánico y a la vez se puso celoso al ver que aquel sujeto yacía viéndola desnuda en sus partes privadas, quería matarlo pero al ver que la mujer gritaba de dolor y no oponía resistencia ante eso, se controló. De todas formas él no sabía nada acerca de los partos en la tierra.

\- Ya casi… - le decía - Puedo ver su cabeza, siga así - la alentaba.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras él no quiso seguir viendo lo que venía a continuación, además los alaridos de la mujer ya lo estaban volviendo loco, sus oídos sensibles estaban aún peor, contantemente escuchaba un leve pitido dentro de ellos. Se sacó aquella vestimenta para luego salir de la habitación dando un portazo, retirándose hacia el pasillo, esperando con los brazos cruzados a que la mujer parara de gritar.

\- ¡Joven Vegeta! - gritó la madre de Bulma quien llevaba a su marido de la mano, ambos corriendo hacia él con emoción - ¿Hay noticias sobre el bebe? ¿Cómo está Bulma?.

\- ¿Acaso no la oyen chillar?... - miró hacia la puerta, imaginándose lo que estaba pasando adentro. De pronto, la mujer dejo de gritar y apareció un llanto de un recién nacido invadiendo la habitación. Los padres de Bulma se abrazaron con asombro para luego llorar de felicidad.

Vegeta por otra parte quedó sorprendido, una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente con gran rapidez, los músculos del cuerpo le temblaron y sus ojos permanecieron inmóviles dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar eran los chillidos del recién nacido, eran fuertes y demandantes, como queriendo recibir toda la atención.

 _"Mi hijo, mi hijo…ha nacido..."._

Tan rápido como pudo, el saiyajin corrió hacia la ventana del pasillo y voló para dirigirse a la corporación. No podía creerlo, era padre y no se sentía preparado, él…un hombre que solo conoció el poder y el odio que lo único que hizo durante toda su vida fue exterminar y matar por gusto, ahora era responsable de una criatura indefensa que llevaba su sangre de saiyajin. A medida que avanzaba un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta atacaron su mente, ¿quizás el pequeño sea malo y heredó todos mis genes?, ¿con los años quizás se volverá un mercenario y acabará con todo a su paso?, ¿y si al momento en que sepa quién fui…comienza a odiarme?

 _"¿Qué he hecho?, ¿seré capaz de quererlo?, ¿seré…un buen padre para él?...maldición…"_.

Detuvo el vuelo de golpe y descendió, apenas tocó el suelo con sus pies, lanzó una bola de luz hacia el cielo, gritando con fuerza y desesperación, sus rodillas cayeron en seco dejándose llevar por la emoción, los llantos de su hijo retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, sus puños se apretaron y con uno de ellos golpeó sin esfuerzo la tierra maciza dejando un hueco enorme.

.

.

Luego de dos días Bulma regresó a casa con su hijo en brazos, buscó con la mirada a Vegeta, pero fue inútil, el saiyajin no se encontraba en ningún rincón de la casa. No había estado con ella después de que nació Trunks y no la fue a visitar siquiera para saber cómo estaba. Era como si no existiera, se sentía sola y abandonada tal y como pensó que sería.

Su madre notó la desesperación que ocultaban sus ojos al mirar por todas partes, era obvio lo que buscaba, pero quiso tranquilizarla.

\- Hija necesitas reposar, tu padre y yo dejamos la habitación del pequeño Trunks lista, no necesitas hacer nada más - decía sonriente, mirando a su nieto que estaba acobijado en los brazos de su madre.

\- Hazle caso a tu madre querida, no te preocupes por Vegeta, ya aparecerá, puede que aún no asimile la noticia, hija - rió - su padre no era ningún tonto, ambos sabían lo que ella ocultaba, volvió a posar su mirada en su pequeño hijo - Trunks se parece tanto a él, incluso mientras duerme luce enojado - sonrió, mirando al pequeño en el regazo de su esposa.

\- Esta bien, me iré a recostar, espero que ese saiyajin aparezca pronto, que descortés al no venir a conocer a su hijo - dijo seriamente, la rabia era lo único que le impedía llorar.

.

.

Era de noche y Bulma despertó súbitamente casi saltando de la cama, miró hacia su lado por si veía el rostro de su príncipe pero nada, solo vio la cortina moviéndose por el viento.

Se levantó descalza y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks. Apenas entró vio la figura masculina del saiyajin, contemplando en silencio al pequeño, una sonrisa de emoción apareció en el rostro de Bulma al ver tal escena, al parecer Vegeta sí sentía curiosidad por verlo. Esta se acercó más a él, procurando de no hacer ruido cuando se fijó en el detalle de que Vegeta tocaba con sutileza la diminuta mano de su hijo. Procurando no dañarlo mientras lo acariciaba, no deseaba más que verlo y sentirlo cerca. Sentía orgullo al saber que al menos por una sola vez en su vida estaba haciendo algo bueno, y ese era su hijo. Al verlo supo de inmediato que no habría ni una pisca de maldad en él. Su hijo era puro y tranquilo, lo cual lo calmó mucho, quizás los genes de la mujer fueron fuertes para no permitir que la maldad de Vegeta entrará en él o quizás él no fuera malo después de todo.

Se cuestionaba.

La luz de la luna alumbraba los ojos inertes del príncipe quien miraba con atención el rostro de Trunks. El parecido entre ambos era abrumador, lo único que lo hacía diferente eran unas leves facciones que eran parte de la mujer, pero los rasgos eran más de él, de fisonomía fuerte. Incluso hasta podía imaginárselo de adulto. Un saiyajin recio, valiente y poderoso como él o incluso mejor.

Bulma no dejaba de mirarlo al tratar de descifrar lo que podría estar pensando, pero él no se movía, solo su mano que acariciaba a la de Trunks. Su semblante tranquilo era difícil de descifrar en esos momentos, como si estuviera hipnotizado con el niño. De pronto la voz áspera del príncipe hizo que diera un respingo.

\- ¿Crees que no se que estas aquí mujer?...puedo sentirte desde lejos.

\- Entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí si puedes ver mis movimientos? - preguntó ella. Lo más probable era que él ya había sabido que estaba ahí desde hace mucho, quizás desde el momento en que se levantó de su cama.

\- ¿Por qué habría de esconderme?, quería verlo, al menos una vez.

\- Se parece a ti, tengo el presentimiento de que será fuerte al igual que su padre - ella se acercó para tocar su hombro - Sé que eres orgulloso pero…quiero que al menos nos demuestres que te importamos, que él te importa - lo miró emocionada - Que seas parte de nuestras vidas siempre.

\- Como no hacerlo, es sangre de mi sangre, un saiyajin…aunque no posea mi cabellera negra como esperaba - una de sus cejas se levantó, pareciera como si estuviera examinando a su hijo con suma detención.

\- ¿Te olvidas quien es su madre?, algo debía de sacar de mi - sonrió triunfante, volvió a mirarlo para ver qué diría a continuación pero le sorprendió al verlo - ¿Vegeta?... - el rostro de Vegeta cambió a uno de tristeza.

\- No puedo hacer esto mujer… no puedo ser lo que deseas - se mordió su labio - ¡Tú conoces mi pasado Bulma!, no sé cómo crees que si formo una familia contigo lograras cambiar lo que soy…lo único que he conocido es matar, odiar…ser odiado, temido…ahora mírame, el último de mi raza con una familia…

\- ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa Vegeta!?...¿ser temido y volver a lo que eras antes?, ¿tienes miedo de cambiar?...no lo creo, tu eres así porque tu corazón te lo dice, no porque yo lo diga, no debes negarte a lo que de verdad quieres, este eres tú...siempre lo has sido, solo que no lo sabías - Bulma posó sus manos alrededor del torso desnudo de Vegeta tratando de consolarlo.

\- No quiero que me odie por lo que hice, no quiero que siga los pasos que di ni mucho menos lo que algún día fui, ¿qué pasa si tiene maldad en su interior, mujer? - sus labios se endurecieron - ¿No has pensado en eso?

\- ¿Te parece que hay maldad al verlo?, es solo un bebe…yo me ocupare de darle amor y cariño, será bueno y fuerte como tú - Bulma apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella aún más, deseaba ahuyentar los fantasmas de su pasado con su abrazo y que nuevamente volviera a estar con ella y esta vez con su hijo.

Vegeta soltó la mano de Trunks, se había mostrado demasiado vulnerable por mucho rato, era tiempo de que eso terminara pero el pequeño sujetó su dedo con firmeza, el príncipe miró atónito aquel movimiento de su hijo, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza con que agarró su dedo índice.

\- Al parecer alguien te quiere - sonrió Bulma, al mirar a Vegeta este nuevamente tenía una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos brillantes mirando a Trunks, que aún dormía plácidamente con tan solo una pequeña pero gruesa cobija - No tardes en venir a la cama ¿sí? - lo besó en la mejilla - Ya no soporto seguir durmiendo sola.

\- Aún no sé su nombre - dijo con su voz áspera, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeño.

\- Trunks, se llama Trunks - la mujer dejó la habitación, mientras Vegeta soltó poco a poco la mano de su pequeño hijo sin despertarlo.

\- Trunks…. - dijo, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

.

.

La mañana siguiente no hubo novedad alguna, Bulma despertó sola en su cama, las sabanas a su lado yacían heladas como si Vegeta jamás hubiera estado junto a ella. Era una tonta al haberle creído que este obedecería y volvería con ella como si nada. El orgullo de aquel saiyajin era fuerte y obstinado, a regañadientes tuvo que empezar a acostumbrarse de que Vegeta jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes, con la llegada de Trunks a sus vidas todo cambió, él era distante y con suerte intercambiaban palabras, cuando el bebe lloraba Vegeta ni se inmutaba a verlo. A pesar de que aquella noche él reconoció a su hijo él no estaba siendo participe de su cuidado.

De tan solo pensar en eso a Bulma se le destrozaba un poco el corazón, sabía que él era así y de cierta forma siempre lo predijo aunque pensó que sería diferente debido al gran avance que ambos habían dado. Pero al ver a su hijo sano y lleno de vida alejaban cada pensamiento de Vegeta. Ella debía cuidarlo y educarlo, lo más probable era que con el tiempo Vegeta aceptaría a su hijo y comenzaría a criarlo él, de eso no le cabían dudas. Bulma haría todo lo posible por cuidar de su hijo en la infancia mientras que cuando Trunks tuviera la fuerza suficiente Vegeta haría el resto.

.

.

Era de noche y el frio calaba los huesos, Bulma yacía en su cama sola sintiendo solo el ruido del viento azotar levemente su ventanal. Pero ni con eso despertaba, había hecho tanto durante el día con todo los quehaceres del hogar y de cuidar a Trunks que el cansancio superaba todo. Solo deseaba dormir.

El llanto de Trunks era potente, incluso se escuchaba a metros de distancia, quizás era porque la sangre de saiyajin eran tan fuerte que lo hacía ser un bebe muy especial y diferente al resto.

Bulma ni se levantó para atenderlo sus oídos yacían tapados debido al fuerte cansancio, los padres de esta mucho menos ya que desde su casa que tenían atrás de la corporación no se escuchaban los gritos del pequeño.

Trunks ya se estaba poniendo rojo de tanto llorar, los quejidos desgarradores llegaron a los finos oídos de Vegeta que estaba dentro de la cámara de gravedad, ahí era donde dormía. El llanto lo molestó de sobremanera, tanto que lo obligó a levantarse para dirigirse hacia la habitación del pequeño.

A penas puso sus pies sobre la cálida alfombra de la habitación el bebe dejó de llorar, Vegeta observó la escena con una ceja enarcada.

 _"Pero ¿qué diablos pasa?, este mocoso solo llora a media noche, ¿acaso tendrá hambre?, ¿frío?...¡demonios!...sus chillidos nunca me dejan dormir"_

\- ¿Qué quieres? - se acercó a él. El bebe al ver los ojos oscuros con rasgos serios en el rostro de su padre hizo pucheros dando comienzo a un nuevo llanto que hizo que Vegeta lo sacara por impulso de la cuna - Ya, ya - Vegeta lo tomaba con sus manos bajo aquellos diminutos brazos, moviéndolo de arriba abajo suavemente, aquel movimiento hizo que el niño sonriera y balbuceara tratando de hablar. El príncipe solo trató de consolarlo de ese modo, él nunca dejo que el pequeño cuerpo del niño tocara el suyo - Eres irritante - masculló.

Vegeta seguía observándolo mientras el bebe le sonreía, sus ojos azules eran iguales a los de la humana, él siempre pensó que al menos el pequeño obtendría su cabello negro pero no, los genes de la mujer eran igual de fuertes como los de él.

\- Con que te gusta volar ¿no?, de seguro aprenderás, pequeño Trunks - le decía Vegeta mientras lo subía sin dejar de mirarlo - Eres un mocoso chillón al igual que tu madre - Trunks al estar tan cerca de la melena de su padre agarró buen parte de su cabellera, jalándolo divertido - Aich…no, ¿qué haces?...arrg - gruñía - Suelta ya - decía, mientras trataba de soltar su agarre, pero a pesar de ser tan pequeño poseía una fuerza considerable. Al zafarse este lo depositó nuevamente en la cuna, meciendo la camita con movimientos suaves hasta que el pequeño cerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Vegeta? - preguntó Bulma junto con un bostezo - ¿Dónde has estado? - Bulma soltó un gemido al verlos a ambos juntos, luego esbozó una sonrisa acercándose a él para abrazarlo con ternura - Siempre vienes a verlo en las noches, estoy algo celosa de él - Vegeta soltó un sonido con la lengua - Ven conmigo, por favor - se puso ahora en frente de él, seduciéndolo con la mirada, dejando al mercenario algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Eh?...

\- ¿Acaso ya no me encuentras atractiva? - Bulma se desabrochó los primeros botones de su corto camisón - Te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes? - ella se acercó al cuello del saiyajin, él simplemente cerró sus ojos sintiendo el dulce aroma de la chica junto a él - Deseo que me acaricies como lo hacías antes, con locura y pasión - lo besó en sus labios casi mordiéndolos antes de separarse de él.

\- Mujer… - su voz áspera sonó casi en un suspiro.

\- Se que me deseas Vegeta, deja tu orgullo y ven conmigo - su voz sonó tan dulce y sexy a la vez para los agudos oídos del saiyajin que rompieron toda barrera y con un repentino movimiento tomó a la mujer en sus brazos, mirándola con cierta malicia en su mirada, aquellos ojos negros la miraron con profundidad y deseo. Habían sido meses de que ambos no habían vuelto a tener ningún contacto físico, odiaba admitirlo pero la extrañaba tanto como ella a él.

\- Espero que no te arrepientas - Bulma rió mientras él curvó sus labios formando una semi sonrisa.

\- Jamás - le dijo, Bulma lo tomó por sorpresa besando sus suaves y cálidos labios que se fundieron con los de ella, sus lenguas comenzaron tímidamente a reconocerse sintiendo el ardiente sabor del otro para luego profundizar aún más el beso.

Vegeta con paso firme llegó hasta su antigua habitación dejándola encima de su ordenada cama, observándola de pies a cabeza. Bulma se sintió algo cohibida ante aquella mirada, los ojos negros desprendían fuego de tan solo verla, como si con su mirada la desnudara sin necesidad de tocarla, ella tragó saliva al momento en que este se quitó su pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior, ella ahogó un gemido al ver la prominente rigidez, deslizando inconscientemente su lengua sobre sus labios.

El saiyajin se acercó hacia ella comenzando un recorrido de besos que comenzó en su cuello y terminó en su ombligo, tocando sus largas piernas con sus largos dedos para luego deshacerse de aquel camisón con tan solo una mano. Bulma suspiró al sentirse desnuda ante él. Vegeta besó sus costillas avanzando peligrosamente hacia sus senos, masajeándolos y besándolos apasionadamente escuchando los leves gemidos de la mujer diciendo su nombre. Lo que provocó que este no pudiera contenerse más. La deseaba tanto que aquel juego de seducción no podía seguir. Necesitaba sentir su tierna y suave calidez. Ansiaba escucharla gritar su nombre tantas veces fuera posible. Quería hundirse en ella y disfrutar verla estremecerse.

\- No aguanto más - la escuchó decir, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para desatar aquel frenesí que lo retenía, de un solo movimiento se deshizo de sus bóxers y Bulma arqueó su espalda para recibirlo dentro de ella sintiendo cómo su piel comenzaba a erizarse al sentir aquel fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo. Él gemía casi inaudiblemente dando leves embestidas, disfrutando cada una de ellas mientras que la peli azul se agarraba de sus sabanas mordiéndose su labio inferior del gozo que sentía - No quiero que pares, Vegeta - suspiraba, sintiendo como este aceleraba cada movimiento y con sus manos tocaba las largas piernas de la mujer, besando parte de ellas como si tratase de contener sus quejidos.

Al terminar ambos alcanzaron el clímax dejándose llevar, suspirando y gimiendo descomunalmente, sus cuerpos ardientes se dejaron caer en la cama, Vegeta sonreía con malicia al ver a la mujer sonrojada. Se acercó para besarla con dulzura como si fuera el último beso que ambos se darían, disfrutando su lengua dentro de él. Ella sin energías suspiraba, tocando su firme pecho.

\- ¿Te quedaras? - le pregunta, el príncipe suspiró una última vez y la abrazó de su cintura colocándose detrás de ella, apoyando su rostro en su suave cabellera azul, ella comprendió de inmediato lo que eso significaba, se quedaría con ella toda la noche.

Bulma sonrió de felicidad y se dio vuelta para abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- Dime lo que te pasa - demandó con un suave tono de voz - Se que eres solitario pero desde que llegó Trunks siempre estas lejos de mí, no puedo soportarlo más - aguantó las ganas de llorar, sintiendo la cálida mano de Vegeta en su espalda que se movía lentamente acariciando du piel desnuda.

\- Todo esto es nuevo para mí, mujer - suspiró con pesadez.

\- Lo sé…aún así quiero que estés a mi lado, no te presionaré con Trunks…pero te necesito conmigo - ella se escondió en su pecho soportando las ganas de llorar que amenazaban con salir.

\- Trataré - Vegeta besó su cabeza, arropándola con el cobertor de su cama, preparándola para dormir mientras él se acomodaba cerca de ella - Duerme, el niño saca todas tus energías en la mañana y yo saqué lo último de ellas ahora - sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Qué puedo esperar de dos saiyajines? - sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza para que no dejara su lado.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 años completos y Vegeta ya había fortalecido aún más su masa muscular luciendo incluso un poco más alto que Bulma. Faltaba poco para que los androides atacaran y él príncipe no se daba por vencido en su entrenamiento, deseaba continuar fortaleciéndose hasta el último día.

El pequeño Trunks ya tenía un año de vida y Bulma le estaba enseñando sus primeras palabras cerca del jardín, Vegeta que entrenaba cerca los miraba desde las pequeñas ventanas de la cámara de gravedad. La imagen era tierna, casi lo hizo sonreír al ver a la muchacha sonriéndole a su hijo quien hacía ademanes de mover su boca tratando de imitar a su madre.

Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento para acercárseles y salió de la cámara de gravedad caminando con paso firme hacia ellos.

\- Oh…hola Vegeta - le sonrió Bulma - Mira quien vino Trunks, es papá - Trunks miraba con ojos grandes a su padre, con cierta fascinación al verlo, ya que pocas veces lo veía. Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa curva al verlo - Ya que estas aquí ¿podrías sostenerlo un poco?, debo traerle su comida - Bulma le entregó al pequeño sin dejarle una oportunidad de reclamar. Vegeta tomó al pequeño sosteniéndolo de su polera, no deseaba abrazarlo, al menos no aún, disfrutaba verlo pero no quería encariñarse con él. El bebe reía mientras giraba con gracia del agarre de su padre quien lo miraba detenidamente.

\- Con que tu madre te ha estado ensañando a hablar ¿no es así?, ¿puedes decir papá?

\- Ma… - articulaba con dificultad.

\- No, no, di papá - se lo decía sin articular mucho las palabras.

\- Mamá - dijo con claridad, Vegeta se sorprendió al escucharlo, deseaba que dijese "papá" pero el bebe se reusaba a cooperar, sonriéndole a aquellos ojos oscuros que ahora parecían serios.

\- ¡Ahh, insecto di papá! - dijo enardecido, esta vez lo depositó con cuidado sobre el césped mientras Trunks lo miraba entretenido moviendo sus pequeñas piernas.

\- Isegto - dijo en un balbuceó, pero Vegeta lo escuchó fuerte y claro. _"Demonios, Bulma va a matarme si lo oye"._

\- Ya regresé - sonrió con un pocillo pequeño en sus manos - ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Isegto - repitió el bebe, Bulma lo miró asombrada y enarcó una ceja, mirando con cierta seriedad a Vegeta que desde su frente caía una gota de sudor.

\- ¿¡Quién te enseñó eso!? - Bulma como si esperara a que su hijo le respondiera miró a Vegeta con furia.

\- Papá - balbuceó nuevamente. El príncipe abrió su boca al escuchar a su hijo decirle "papá" pero el asombro duró poco ya que su furia llegó antes.

\- ¡Maldición! - refunfuñó Vegeta.

\- Calla de una vez Vegeta, ¿¡qué no ves que le estas enseñando tus malas costumbres a nuestro hijo!?, será mejor que te dediques a entrenar - dijo enojada, Vegeta enchuecó su boca y sin decirle nada más que solo un gruñido se dirigió volando hacia las montañas - Ahh…aprendes rápido, hijo - sonrió divertida.

 _"Creo que Vegeta se tomó muy a pecho mi regaño, espero que se le pase cuando vuelva, faltan tan solo unas horas para que estos androides aparezcan"_

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, espero que haya sido de su agrado, esta vez quise adelantar los hechos, quizás me decida saltarme un poco los años y así avanzar más rápido en la historia e ir cuando Trunks ya esté más crecido ¿Les parece?, me gustarían sus opiniones ^.^**

 **Si les gustó el capítulo me lo pueden decir a través de un coqueto review ;) además así me dan ánimos para seguir la historia :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola mis queridas Vegetarianas! ;)**

 **Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo...eh eh eh :D jajaja esta vez es uno largo, ya que este capítulo será el penúltimo de mi historia, espero que de verdad lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ^^ este capítulo esta ambientado después del torneo de Cell y además veremos cómo se comporta Vegeta con su hijo y a la vez algo que siempre me pregunte durante la serie, ¿Vegeta y Bulma se habrán casado? en mi opinión creo que si, pero de una forma muy en particular, no olvidemos que el mismo la llama así cuando se pone celoso jajaja, espero que la disfruten ;)**

 **El último capítulo pasara después de la pelea contra Majin Buu y Kid Buu y también lo haré largo para que puedan disfrutarlo ^^**

 **Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes, ya que jamás pensé que recibiría tanto apoyo de parte de ustedes con mi historia, me alegro mucho de que les gustara y gracias por sus coquetos reviews que me alegran el día cuando los veo :D también gracias a aquellas lectoras que siguen mi historia y la leen en anonimato.**

 **Bueno no diré nada más ;)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Paternidad_**

Bulma esperaba con preocupación la llegada de su hijo Trunks y de Vegeta, la tierra ya había dejado de temblar por lo que supuso que la pelea con Cell se había acabado. Ella miraba por los cielos mientras suspiraba al no ver señales de ellos.

\- ¿Hija, estas bien? - le preguntó su madre.

\- Solo estoy preocupada por Trunks y Vegeta, mamá - el pequeño Trunks que yacía en sus brazos la miraba con atención, balbuceando palabras.

\- Descuida, hija. Ambos estarán bien y volverán sanos y salvos - su madre sostuvo a Trunks para llevarlo dentro de la casa, dejando a Bulma sola, deseaba ser la primera en verlos llegar.

Al poco tiempo el primero en aparecer fue Vegeta, quien de inmediato entró a la habitación de ambos. Lucia cansado y a la vez atormentado por algo. Bulma de inmediato corrió hacia él para llenarlo de preguntas, deseaba saber por qué no había regresado con Trunks.

\- Vegeta…¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó mirando su ropa algo deteriorada - ¿Dónde está Trunks? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Vegeta comenzó a sacarse su traje y pensó en su hijo, la imagen de Trunks tirado en el suelo ensangrentado jamás la olvidaría, no deseaba decirle lo que vio hace unas horas ya que alarmaría a Bulma, por lo que no le dijo nada y sin mirarla se fue a dar una larga ducha. Su orgullo estaba una vez más en el suelo, no pudo demostrar lo fuerte que se había convertido en estos años de duro entrenamiento. Por más que entrenara no podría superar jamás a Kakaroto, pero lo que más le molestaba es que también fue humillado por el hijo de su rival.

 _"Maldición…."_ Refunfuñaba en la ducha _"Si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, Trunks jamás habría muerto"_ Suspiró con pesadez sintiendo el agua fría cubrir su piel _"Al menos él estará bien debido a que pronto lo revivirán con las esferas del dragón"._

Al salir de la ducha con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su parte inferior, Bulma lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo al príncipe, quien lentamente poso una mano en la cintura de la mujer, también la había extrañado.

\- Estaba tan preocupada por ti, Vegeta - decía ella escondiendo su cabeza cerca del cuello del saiyajin.

\- Ahh…deja de quejarte mujer, estoy bien - dijo él apartándose suavemente de ella - ¿Ya llegó?

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó ella apartando una lagrima de su rostro - ¿Te refieres a Trunks? ¿Quieres decir que está vivo? - sonrió.

\- Hmp - fue su única respuesta _"¿Qué estarán esperando esos insectos?, ya deberían haberlo revivido"._

Las horas pasaron y Trunks estaba cenando en familia, su madre se había preocupado de todo y no dejaba de mirarlo con ternura al ver lo guapo que sería su hijo cuando creciera.

\- Esto está delicioso mamá - le dijo.

\- Bulma, nos iremos primero con tu padre, no te importa que nos llevemos al pequeño Trunks ¿verdad?, necesitaran tiempo a solas - rió su madre, y tanto Bulma como Vegeta se sonrojaron ante el comentario. Trunks por otro lado se puso rojo al instante, no deseaba imaginarse alguna escena romántica entre ellos.

Trunks tosió para alivianar el ambiente y Bulma rió nerviosa ante el gesto.

\- Hijo, ¿deseas que te corte el cabello nuevamente? verlo tan largo me dan ganas de arreglarte, no te viene mucho.

\- Claro - le dijo mirándola.

\- Me iré a dormir, mujer - dijo Vegeta dejando la mesa, luego posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo sin mirarlo haciendo que Trunks se sorprendiera y lo miró con curiosidad - Lo hiciste bien - lo felicitó, luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Bulma aún miraba a Trunks que no podía creer lo que su padre le había dicho.

\- Sorprendido ¿no? - rió, tomando de su jugo - Tu padre se mostrara frio pero estoy segura que él tiene un gran corazón - Bulma extendió su brazo para acariciar la mano de su hijo.

\- Lo sé mamá - le afirmó - Pude notarlo al momento en que estábamos peleando - afirmó él con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó sorprendida - Cuéntame - estaba ansiosa.

Trunks sonrió mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Yamcha cuando Cell lo atacó y sonrió aún más al saber que su padre sí lo quería a pesar de que nunca logró entablar una larga conversación con él. Luego miró a su madre que lo esperaba expectante a que hablara.

\- No es nada mamá, solo lo sé - le dijo, no deseaba decirle de su muerte.

\- Tu padre te quiere hijo, tenlo siempre presente cuando vuelvas al futuro. Él estaba atento de ti cuando naciste, claro que en su manera de ser, te cuidaba cuando yo no lo veía - sonrió, luego cambió de tema - A partir de mañana quiero que te cuides mucho, ¿oíste?, debes descansar mucho esta noche para derrotar a esos androides con todas tus fuerzas.

\- Si - le sonrió, ella se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

\- Que descanses, nos veremos mañana - ella subió junto con él y al estar en el segundo piso se separaron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

.

.

Pasaron los años y Trunks ya había crecido lo suficiente, tenía alrededor de ocho años, era un niño sano y feliz que de vez en cuando le daba dolores de cabeza a su malhumorado padre.

\- ¡Trunks! - gritaba Bulma, buscándolo por todos lados. Vegeta se encontraba descansando en el sofá de la casa viendo a la mujer que miraba en cada rincón para ver si atrapaba a su hijo. Cuando la vio desaparecer este abrió la boca.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Trunks?

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti, papá? - le preguntó nervioso, este yacía detrás del sillón donde estaba su padre.

\- Tu ki te delata, suerte que tu madre no tiene poderes - le dijo con tranquilidad - Ve a jugar, de seguro no hiciste nada grave.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, papá? - sonrió, en esos momentos deseaba abrazarlo pero no se atrevió y solo salió corriendo al jardín. Luego lo miró irse y sonrió de lado al saber que estaba malcriando un poco a su hijo.

Al ver a Bulma aparecer nuevamente el aclaró su garganta.

\- Vegeta ¿no has visto a Trunks? - le preguntó seria.

\- No - mintió - ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

\- Uych…ese niño se metió en problemas de nuevo, esta vez dejó su cuarto todo desordenado y no me hizo caso cuando le dije que lo ordenara - Vegeta enarcó una ceja.

\- Bah…tonterías déjalo ser - Vegeta dejó de mirarla y ella se acercó a él.

\- Bien, espero que me ayudes con él, es todo lo que te pido.

\- Es un niño, mujer. Ya aprenderá - la ignoraba, pero sus palabras hicieron que esta bajara la guardia y se sentó a su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla - ¿¡Qué haces!?...¡Trunks podría vernos!

\- Iré a cocinar - le dijo sonriéndole.

\- Que mujer tan vulgar - refunfuñó viéndola alejarse a la cocina, este la siguió de lejos, mirando su figura para luego irse hacia la cámara de gravedad.

 _ **30 minutos después**_

\- Solo un poco mas - jadeaba Bulma - ¡Maldición está demasiado alto!...no puedo alcanzarlo…necesitare ayuda - Bulma trataba en vano en alcanzar un frasco de la repisa más alta de la cocina - ¡Vegeta!, necesito ayuda, ¿podrías apagar la máquina de gravedad y venir? - le avisó desde una pequeña maquina que se comunicaba con la cámara de gravedad.

\- Grrr - se escuchó gruñir al príncipe quien aún entrenaba. Los pasos se escuchaban desde lejos, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la peli azul y con voz áspera chilló detrás de ella - Espero que sea algo importante, mujer - su cabellera era rubia y sus ojos verdes, claramente estaba entrenando como súper saiyajin.

\- Necesito que me saques aquel frasco de la repisa - se acercó a él coquetamente, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello sudoroso del saiyajin - Intente bajarla pero no soy demasiado alta - Bulma afino aún más su voz para parecer dulce e inocente, pero aquel gesto no provocó ninguna emoción para Vegeta quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante.

\- ¿¡Te volviste loca mujer!?, por si no te has dado cuenta tenemos la misma altura, si tu no alcanzas el frasco ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hare yo? - chilló reclamando con cierto tono de enfado. El rostro de la mujer enrojeció de furia y sus ojos de inocente se endurecieron para empezar a hacerle guerra al príncipe.

\- ¿¡Oh, en serio!?, ¿y para qué son tus técnicas de vuelo, eh?, ¿solo para pelear?, ¡no lo creo!, si quieres que te cocine algo mas te vale que me traigas ese maldito frasco ¿¡oíste!?

\- ¡No me provoques!

\- ¿¡Pues si lo hago que harás!? - lo miró desafiante.

Vegeta sostuvo su cintura con fuerza y le murmuró en su oído.

\- Que no te haría… - la soltó suavemente sin dejar de mirarla con ojos traviesos y esa sonrisa curva. De un solo salto se elevó para pasarle el frasco en sus manos - Espero que la comida sea buena, acabas de interrumpir mi entrenamiento.

Bulma sonrió con travesura al escuchar aquellas palabras del príncipe que sonaron tan cautivadoras que la hicieron estremecer.

\- Podrías entrenar afuera, Trunks está en el jardín y podrías hacerle compañía y vigilarlo también.

Vegeta enarcó una ceja y miró hacia afuera por uno de los ventanales de la casa, él salió y vio como Trunks jugaba con uno de los juguetes que le había hecho su abuelo.

El príncipe comenzó su entrenamiento ligero mientras que de re ojo vigilaba a Trunks, quien ahora jugaba con tierra junto a su juguete y con sus manos trataba de sacar algo que llamó su atención.

\- ¿Trunks?... - el pequeño seguía concentrado - ¿Oye, qué haces?, sabes bien que a tu madre no le gusta que te ensucies - exclamaba Vegeta, mientras que su hijo aún lo invadía la curiosidad.

\- ¡Papá, mira! - decía emocionado, Vegeta se acercó hacia él - Solo estoy jugando con unos gusanos, ¿lo ves?, son tan raros…mira como se mueven - el rostro de Vegeta se puso azul al ver los gusanos moviéndose tan cerca de él, sus dientes de apretaron y corrió tan rápido como pudo - Son muy graciosos mira, ¿no crees lo mismo papá? - Trunks alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su padre se había ido - ¿Papá? ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- ¿Que le habrá dado a ese niño por jugar con esas cosas asquerosas….? - suspiró, al voltearse se topó con Bulma quien cargaba una olla sin tapa, este vio con claridad lo que había en la olla, y su cara se volvió nuevamente azul - ¿Eh?...

\- ¡Ten cuidado por donde andas Vegeta! - al ver que el príncipe no respondía lo miró extrañada al ver el cambio de color de su rostro - ¿Qué te sucede? - se preocupó.

\- Tu… ¡tú también mujer! ¿¡No me digas que estas cocinando gusanos para comer!? - retrocedió dos pasos mientras Bulma lo observaba perpleja.

\- ¿Gusanos? - Bulma observó la olla y sonrió entretenida - Por Kamisama Vegeta, estos son espaguetis, ¿lo ves?, no se mueven - rió a carcajadas - Aún no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a unos indefensos gusanos - volvió a reír.

\- ¡Calla de una vez mujer! ¡Nadie debe saberlo! - rechinó sus dientes para luego dirigirse con gran enfado y vergüenza hacia la casa.

Bulma no paraba de reír, las carcajadas llamaron la atención del pequeño Trunks que observó la escena de sus padres a lo lejos.

 _"Con que a mi papá le dan miedo los gusanos, esto me dio una gran idea"_

Luego de almorzar Trunks caminó hacia el living de la casa, deseaba reposar la comida viendo algo de televisión pero vio a su madre sentada en el sofá viendo teleseries, se le veía relajada y hasta feliz. El pequeño le sonrió con ternura y fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

\- Oh, Trunks…que sorpresa me has dado - le dijo su madre abrazándolo también - Pensé que estarías jugando - el pequeño miró a su madre con cierto brillo en sus ojos, deseaba preguntarle algo - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mamá…¿por qué papá es tan solitario? - le preguntó con un semblante triste.

\- Verás…la infancia de tu padre no fue muy sencilla y quizás por eso es así - _"Aún eres muy pequeño para entender el carácter de tu padre"_ \- Además, él es un príncipe saiyajin - le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿un príncipe?...¡Wow! - exclamó animado.

\- Si, y uno muy orgulloso - ella le acarició el cabello - Pero el te quiere, hijo. No dudes de eso.

\- Pero…me gustaría que fuera diferente conmigo y que lo dijera.

\- Y lo hace, cielo. A su manera pero lo hace.

\- Hmp - frunció los labios - Hare que me lo diga mamá, ya verás - sonrió travieso. Dejando el regazo de su madre para luego correr hacia donde estaba su padre.

Vegeta se encontraba bebiendo jugo en su habitación, mirando hacia el balcón. Trunks aprovechó que no lo estaba mirando para acercarse donde estaba la ropa de su padre.

 _"Veamos, ¿qué puedo usar?"._ Se preguntaba mientras hurgaba las cosas de Vegeta. Trunks sacó unas botas blancas, era el segundo par que poseía su padre, siempre lo vio con esas botas, al parecer eran sus preferidas. _"Con esto servirá"._ Sonrió con travesura.

\- ¿Qué haces Trunks? - preguntó la áspera voz de su padre, Trunks quedó helado y poco a poco se dio vuelta - ¿Qué haces con mis cosas?

\- ¡Quiero que me digas cuanto nos quieres, papá!

\- ¿¡Qué!?...¡yo no digo cursilerías!

\- Si no lo haces me veré obligado a hacer esto… - Trunks sacó tres gusanos de su bolsillo para luego amenazar a su padre de que los pondría en sus botas.

\- ¡No!...¿¡qué haces!? - la frente de Vegeta se volvió azul, el color descendía de su rostro bajando con rapidez - ¡No, no lo hagas! - chillaba.

\- No lo hare si me dices cuanto me quieres - le sonrió con inocencia.

\- Ehhh…¡no puedo! - decía avergonzado, él se volteó para que su hijo no lo viera sonrojarse. Miró hacia el balcón para tratar de serenarse y buscar las palabras adecuadas sin parecer cursi. Era cierto que él quería a su familia pero le costaba admitir sus sentimientos. Eso era signo claro de debilidad para su raza. _"Maldición, este niño…"_

\- Papá…te estoy esperando - decía burlándose de él y dando vueltas en círculos con su mano que tenía a los gusanos, amenazando de que si no decía lo que él quería escuchar los dejaría caer dentro de la bota.

\- Trunks… - su voz calmada sorprendió al pequeño, jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan suave, la mayoría de las veces su padre estaba gritando o hablando con aspereza - …yo reconozco que no he sido un buen padre, cometí muchos errores… - _"Oh demonios…solo dilo"_ \- …pero los quiero tanto a ti como a tu madre, y…me importas - volteó para mirar a Trunks y apretó sus dientes mientras veía al pequeño con los gusanos sobre su bota - ¡Así que…por favor no lo hagas! - masculló nervioso al ver a Trunks sonreír.

\- Yo también te quiero papá - rió - No sé por qué le temes a estos gusanos, no hacen nada, mira - Trunks le mostró los gusanos de cerca, apenas Vegeta los vio retorcerse le dieron ganas de vomitar y salió volando desde el balcón.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- ¿¡Trunks!? ¿Dónde estás? - la voz del príncipe retumbó por la casa.

\- Aquí estoy papá - su rostro tenía una leve sonrisa, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con su padre sentía una gran emoción.

\- Ven, sígueme.

\- ¡Si papá!

Vegeta se colocó en medio del gran jardín, lucia erguido y con un semblante tranquilo miraba a Trunks, analizándolo mientras su hijo lo observaba atentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre. Aquellos momentos eran pocos, ya que siempre él entrenaba arduamente todos los días.

\- Creo que estas listo para entrenar conmigo, tu condición física es la apropiada para el entrenamiento ahora solo debes fortalecer tu masa muscular - a Trunks le brillaron los ojos de emoción, por fin estaría más tiempo con su padre - Empecemos con la primera lección - Vegeta sonrió de lado al ver que a su hijo se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad - Comienza a sentir tu energía de saiyajin para que controles la técnica de vuelo - al escuchar la palabra vuelo Trunks casi grita de emoción - Debes sentir como emana de todo tu cuerpo, una vez que la sientas, solo déjate llevar y veras que poco a poco empezaras a elevarte, anda inténtalo.

\- ¡Sí! - el rostro de Trunks dejó de ser alegre para comenzar a concentrarse en lo que su padre le había dicho, cuando fruncía el ceño era casi igual a Vegeta, las mismas facciones incluso hasta los mismos gestos. Vegeta por otro lado cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en el ki que estaba soltando su hijo.

Bulma los observaba de lejos, sus ojos se aguaron de orgullo al ver que Vegeta por fin se estaba acercando más a su hijo y esta vez para entrenarlo.

 _"Vamos Trunks tú puedes, enorgullece a tu padre"_

\- ¡Mira papá lo estoy logrando! - Trunks se elevó por los aires mientras que la cara de Vegeta mostraba satisfacción, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente al ver que su hijo descendió de golpe, estrellándose en el suelo. Trunks se quejó de inmediato al azotarse la cabeza con la tierra, sus ojos azules se aguaron para luego empezar a llorar - ¡Duele!, me duele mucho - exclamó llorando. Vegeta rechinó los dientes al verlo tan débil.

\- ¡Argh…cállate y levántate!, ¡es solo un golpe!, si sigues practicando lo harás mejor, ahora deja de lloriqueos e inténtalo de nuevo - lo dijo en tono demandante. Trunks limpió sus lagrimas mirando a su padre con un puchero y lo obedeció. El pequeño esopló sus mocos y nuevamente se puso en posición para intentarlo una vez más. Con gran agilidad el pequeño logró elevarse nuevamente, casi sin esfuerzo.

\- Vegeta… - lo llamó Bulma desde la puerta de la casa.

\- Ahora no mujer, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? - Vegeta yacía con los brazo cruzados observando cada movimiento de su hijo en los aires.

\- Estoy segura de que eso puede esperar, no te quitare mucho tiempo…anda ven - lo dijo en tono de suplica, el saiyajin no pudo resistirse ante aquel tono de voz de su mujer y caminó hacia ella mientras que Trunks se divertía volando. Al ver a la peli azul con esa mirada llena de picardía levantó una ceja. _"¿Qué estará tramando ahora?"_ \- No pude evitar ver como estas actuando con Trunks últimamente, haciendo cosas juntos como padre e hijo…debo admitir que eso me conmueve de una manera que no te imaginas - se mordió sus labios rojos, Vegeta sonrió ladinamente viendo como su mujer se retorcía internamente por él.

Bulma se acercó aún más hacia él, quien de inmediato relajó sus brazos para abrazar suavemente la cintura pequeña de su mujer. Ella comenzó a besarlo en su rostro, boca y cuello. Provocándole leves suspiros.

\- Mujer…. - el saiyajin tomó un mechón de su pelo azul y la besó, posando su frente junto a la de ella - Ahora debo ocuparme del niño, ya tendré tiempo suficiente de encargarme de ti - le sonrió con picardía.

\- Esta bien… pero no me hagas esperar tanto - le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la casa. Vegeta yació inmóvil mientras se deleitaba con el movimiento de sus caderas. Era una grata sensación lo que esta mujer le provocaba, cuando esta dobló hacia una esquina Vegeta se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

El príncipe tenía más motivos para seguir entrenando a Trunks sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en su mujer, por más que disfrutara el tiempo a solas con su hijo no tenía nada de malo en tener algo a cambio.

\- ¡Trunks!

\- Ya voy papá - le dijo él mientras bajaba con gran habilidad del cielo, ya había dominado la técnica del vuelo en poco rato. Vegeta no se sorprendió al verlo, al fin y al cabo era un saiyajin y además su hijo.

\- Muy bien Trunks, ahora que dominas el vuelo debes saber que el entrenamiento es todo para un guerrero saiyajin, la clave para ser un fuerte guerrero… - Trunks observaba a su padre con atención con un leve gesto de sorpresa - …eso es lo más importante - de repente Trunks comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para evitar reírse, no estaba escuchando las palabras sabias de su padre, era inevitable hacerlo al ver aquellas marcas en su rostro - Un hombre debe ser serio al momento de la pelea y… - Trunks no podía evitar más la risa y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al tratar de reírse. Vegeta al ver como su hijo se burlaba detuvo su discurso - ¡TRUNKS! ¿¡Por qué demonios te estás riendo!? - el rostro del príncipe estaba cubierto por el lápiz labial rojo de Bulma, incluso sus labios estaban pintados.

\- No sabía que también te gustaba pintarte como lo hace mamá - se lanzó a reír.

\- ¿¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!? - se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano y no pudo creer lo que vio en el espejo - ¡BULMA! - gritó con furia.

 _"¡Maldita mujer!, ¿cómo es posible que no me haya dicho de esto?…me las pagará"_ , se decía a si mismo mientras se enjuagaba la cara.

.

.

Era de noche y Bulma estaba en el balcón mirando las estrellas, el aire estaba fresco y era una linda noche. La peli azul sonreía de gusto al recordar el momento en que Vegeta pasaba tiempo con su hijo.

 _"Ay Vegeta, quién pensaría que un hombre como tú formaría una familia en la tierra, nadie te conoce como yo y eso me hace sentir tan afortunada. Eres un hombre tan tierno cuando te lo propones, ¿qué diría Milk si se enterara de cómo eres en realidad?"_ Bulma rió del solo hecho de pensarlo _"No, jamás podría decir algo así, probablemente harías estallar algo si alguien se entera…has cambiado tanto"._

Pronto sintió la presencia de Vegeta entrar a la habitación. Ella se dio vuelta y lo recibió con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, él se ruborizó levemente al verla tan feliz.

\- ¿No vas a dormir? - le preguntó ella.

\- No, iré a ducharme - dijo con voz tosca, Bulma seguía mirándolo de lejos, lo observó sacándose la polera con un solo movimiento, su espalda era tan ancha y musculosa como siempre, era grato de ver su cuerpo, a pesar de los años él seguía conservando su tonificada musculatura. Bulma tragó saliva cuando lo vio voltearse hacia ella. Él la miro con una sonrisa curva al sentir aquellos ojos azules en su cuerpo - Si sigues mirándome así no responderé, mujer.

Ella rió.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? yo puedo verte las veces que quiera - dijo triunfante mientras él la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Con qué derecho? - su voz era áspera pero a la vez seductora.

\- Pues…yo soy tu mujer - le dijo nerviosa. Vegeta se acercó a ella con gran decisión, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Pero no una esposa - le dijo con seriedad pero con un cierto toque de sensualidad al decirlo. Bulma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al momento en que el menciona tal palabra.

 _"¿Escuché bien?...dijo esposa…que yo no soy su esposa, pero…pero si ambos ya tenemos un hijo y…somos familia, a no ser que él quiera…oh por Kami…¿él querrá casarse? No, es tonto de tan solo pensarlo, él es un hombre muy orgulloso como para hacer algo así."_

\- Vegeta…¿acaso sabes lo que estás diciendo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - él se acercó más hacia ella, queriendo acorralarla. Sus finos labios tenían aún esa sonrisa maligna, algo tramaba.

\- ¿Tú…deseas casarte?

\- Hmp - sus mejillas cambiaron a un color rosáceo intenso - Iré a bañarme - dijo en seco, esquivando por completo la mirada de Bulma, dirigiéndose al baño.

 _"Vegeta…no puedo creerlo, él quiere hacerlo…"_ Sonrió emocionada.

Bulma se cambió de ropa pero antes de ponerse el pijama se dirigió al baño donde aún estaba Vegeta. Ella abrió la manilla con suavidad sin que este se diera cuenta.

Antes de entrar a la tina, los murmullos de Vegeta la detuvieron. Ella se apegó un poco a la muralla para poner atención a lo que decía.

\- Maldición…¿cómo lo habrá hecho Kakaroto? - suspiraba, hundiéndose en la tina - Bulma…esa mujer ¿qué me habrá hecho? - al decir eso él rugió.

Bulma por otro lado escuchaba con atención cada palabra, sonriendo ampliamente al escucharlo tan frustrado. Era obvio que se comportara así debido a su orgullo y a pesar de que ella lo hacía sentirse cómodo, esta vez se lo haría difícil. Si deseaba casarse que él hiciera algo.

Ella respiró hondo para luego decidirse a entrar, primero se sacó su bata que cubría su desnudo cuerpo e hizo su gran aparición, haciendo que el príncipe se levantara de la tina, estaba impresionado.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí mujer!? - sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, luego respiró hondo y volvió a su tono de piel - ¿Acaso…tú…tú escuchaste algo?

\- ¿Escuchar?, acabo de entrar Vegeta - sonrió, deseaba hacerse la tonta por primera vez.

\- Arg… - Vegeta se sentó para seguir disfrutando del baño pero no podía dejar de mirar la figura de Bulma.

\- Pensé que irías a la cama pronto, pero como ves no me pude aguantar y decidí ir donde estás tú.

\- Mmmm - quiso quejarse pero sintió la calidez de su cuerpo encima de él, abrazándolo con ternura, él solo miró hacia un costado, sin tocarla aún.

\- ¿Eres feliz Vegeta? - le preguntó sin mirarlo, él tragó saliva.

\- Aishh…¿A qué viene eso? - odiaba demostrar sus sentimientos, siempre que trataba era tan difícil - Sabes la respuesta mujer, no tengo necesidad de decir nada.

\- Me gusta escucharlo, además…he estado recordando últimamente cómo nos conocimos y cómo eras en ese entonces. Haz cambiado mucho, ¿sabías?

\- ¿He cambiado? - se cuestionaba algo sorprendido.

\- Si…ahora somos una familia, ya no eres tan gruñón como antes y luego de la pelea con Cell pues…te has acercado mucho más a Trunks.

Como un recuerdo fugaz, Vegeta recordó cuando Trunks del futuro fue asesinado por Cell, en ese momento supo que su amor de padre se había activado por completo, jamás pensó que reaccionaría así por alguien. Lo quería mucho.

\- Mmm - fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Bulma rió al saber que estaba incomodo con la conversación, ya que la mujer sabía que este tenía buenos sentimientos y sentía amor por ellos a pesar de no demostrarlo.

\- Te amo Vegeta - le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Vegeta la miró con ojos saltones y brillosos, nadie le había dicho que lo quería, lo único que recibió en su vida era odio y halagos baratos. Nada sincero.

Esta era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras pero la primera vez que ella se lo decía a la cara.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, aún no podía decírselo aunque quisiera, su orgullo era demasiado fuerte todavía. Lentamente él movió su brazo y la apretó con algo de fuerza procurando no lastimarla. Ella sonrió ante su abrazo, sabía que ese gesto significaba que él también sentía aquel sentimiento.

Bulma poco a poco se acercó a sus labios y él respondió ante aquel suave contacto y sus bocas comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Vegeta por un lado la invitaba a profundizar más el beso, tomando su rostro con delicadeza, la deseaba tanto que quería sentir todo su ser. Ella se acomodó sentándose encima de él mientras el príncipe también se erguía un poco sin dejar de besarla.

\- Ven a la cama conmigo - le dijo entre besos.

\- Bulma tu… - comenzó, ella sintió nervios y su cuerpo comenzó a parecer gelatina, ¿de verdad se lo diría? - …quieres… - ella se detuvo y lo miró con dulzura - …maldición tu quieres cas… - tragó saliva mientras que su rostro se volvía rojo.

 _"Demonios no puedo…¡no puedo decir unas simples palabras!...eres el príncipe de la raza saiyajin ¿y ni si quiera le puedes expresar a la mujer que amas que quieres casarte con ella?...Vamos Vegeta, tu puedes"_

\- Si, Vegeta - le respondió. El príncipe quedó helado, ¿acaso ella sabía lo que le diría?

\- ¿Si? pero si no te he dicho nada.

\- No necesitas decirlo esta vez, quieres que sea tu esposa ¿no? - sonrió, besándolo en su frente. No pudo aguantar las ganas de hacerse la difícil, era tan dulce verlo que se ponía nervioso que no evitó decirlo.

\- Oye yo no he dicho eso, estas inventando cosas - miró hacia otra dirección evitando sus ojos azules.

\- Tranquilo, podemos hacerlo en secreto, ya sabes, solo mi familia y Trunks - Vegeta la miró algo sorprendido - Nadie se enterará - se ruborizó.

\- Bien - dijo él mientras su rubor comenzaba a bajar.

\- Ven, vamos a dormir.

\- ¿Dormir? - rio maliciosamente, como si de pronto recuperará aquel poder que ella le había quitado - Hoy no dormirás mujer - sonrió de lado mientras ella se mordió su labio inferior.

.

.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Trunks comenzó su entrenamiento con su padre. Bulma yacía en el living mientras su hijo practicaba arduamente los movimientos que le había enseñado Vegeta.

\- Bulma, ¿dónde está Trunks? - preguntó Vegeta con una toalla en su cuello - Necesito que venga a la cámara de gravedad de inmediato - le dijo.

\- Ve tú, está en el jardín practicando - le sonrió.

\- Aich… - Vegeta fue hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín y miró con orgullo a su hijo - Trunks, acompáñame - le dijo sin volver a mirarlo.

\- ¡Papá!, he avanzado muchísimo, ¿sabes lo que hice hoy? - le preguntó emocionado - Vegeta solo caminaba hacia la cámara de gravedad escuchando al pequeño - ¡Papá! - le decía para llamar su atención. Deseaba contarle sobre su nueva transformación.

\- Trunks…todo lo que quieras mostrarme lo harás hoy y ahora. Hoy entrenaras conmigo en la cámara de gravedad - le dijo. Trunks se asombró pero se emocionó a la vez.

\- ¿Crees que podré aguantar esto como tú papá?

\- Eres un saiyajin, esto no debería ser un problema.

 _ **1 hora después…**_

Vegeta miro a su hijo que apenas podía moverse, la gravedad estaba aumentada casi hasta el tope, era mucha presión para su hijo. Al ver lo poco que este podía moverse se arrepintió de haberlo llevado.

\- Sera mejor que no te esfuerces Trunks, te recomiendo que salgas de esta habitación, la gravedad esta aumentada 150.000 veces es mucho para ti - afirmó Vegeta quien comenzó a entrenar con su hijo en la cámara de gravedad.

\- Precisamente anoche Goten me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que participará en el torneo de las artes marciales, por eso decidí entrenar un poco para participar.

Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento al ver la competitividad que demostraba su hijo.

\- Ustedes creen que esto es un festival ¿verdad? - sonrió.

\- Si entreno de esta manera será mucho más difícil…¡me convertiré en súper saiyajin! - Trunks elevó todo su ki y con gran facilidad pudo transformarse. Su padre lo miró atónito al ver con qué facilidad su propio hijo había conseguido lo que a él tanto le costó manejar.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, pero dejó de asombrarse al ver lo provechoso que esto sería para él, ahora que tenía más poder podían entrenar de mejor forma. Lo cual lo alegró mucho. Necesitaba saber qué tan fuerte era su hijo.

\- Trunks ven de inmediato - le ordenó, tratando de calmar sus emociones para empezar a poner a prueba al muchacho - ¿El hermano menor de Gohan también puede transformarse en súper saiyajin?

\- Si

\- Vaya…esto parece una invasión de súper saiyajines… - _"Si el hijo de Kakaroto puede transformarse en el legendario súper saiyajin no permitiré que sus poderes sean mayores que los de Trunks"_ \- Pelea conmigo.

\- Ah…por más que pelee contigo no ganaré papá, tu eres mucho más fuerte - decía confundido.

\- Anda no pongas excusas y pelea conmigo, si logras darme un golpe en la cara te llevare al parque de diversiones un día entero - Vegeta se puso en posición de ataque esperando una respuesta positiva de su hijo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio papá?, ¿de verdad? - dio un paso atrás y se preparó para atacar - ¡De acuerdo!

\- Procura pelear con todas tus fuerzas - sonrió entusiasmado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - con gran agilidad se acercó hacia su padre y comenzó a dar golpes. Vegeta que le costó tiempo en reaccionar miró con asombro lo ágil que eran los golpes de Trunks, no iba a permitir que su hijo le ganara en algo tan básico para él, pero de pronto sintió un puñetazo en su mejilla y atacó sin dudar al rostro de su hijo sin medir la fuerza del ataque.

Tan pronto vio a Trunks en el suelo quejándose de dolor se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, rápidamente comenzó a pensar en lo que diría Bulma si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido.

 _"Oh no…Bulma me matara si se entera de esto…debo hallar una forma de calmarlo"_

\- Que malo eres papá, no me esperaba ese golpe - decía sollozando con una mano puesta en su rostro que de inmediato se volvió rojo.

\- ¡No estés lloriqueando no recuerdo haberte dicho que no te atacaría! - odiaba ver a su hijo mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad, ya que así no era como a él lo habían educado.

\- Pero…pero…¡no es justo! - Trunks comenzaba a elevar más su voz signo seguro de que pronto su hijo se lanzaría a llorar, si lo hacía, temía de que viniera su mujer a regañarlo de lo que había hecho.

\- ¡No estés llorando!, te llevare al parque de diversiones - _"A ver si con eso deja de lloriquear"._

El rostro de Trunks cambió radicalmente y aquellas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos se detuvieron.

\- Por cierto ¿quién es más fuerte, tú o el hermano menor de Gohan?

\- Yo soy un poco más fuerte que el papá, además Goten es un año menor que yo y tampoco puede volar por los cielos.

El príncipe quedo enfadado al escuchar una y otra vez la palabra "un poco más fuerte" en su cabeza, no podía creer que su hijo, no elevaba aún más sus poderes, él debía superarlo. _"¿¡Solamente un poco!?...¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?"._ Sus dientes se apretaron, y sus puños se tensaron.

\- ¿Papá?, ¿qué te sucede papá?, estas muy extraño.

\- Trunks ve a bañarte, si tu madre te pregunta lo que te pasó en el rostro solo dile que te caíste.

\- Pero papá, mamá me dice que no debo decir mentiras, además…

\- ¡Obedece o no iremos al parque! - dijo algo molesto.

El entrenamiento había terminado y Vegeta se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuello para atrapar el sudor. Luego de eso apagó la cámara de gravedad y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

\- Hola Vegeta - Bulma se dio vuelta para darle un beso, pero este lo esquivó.

\- Ahora no mujer, estoy lleno de sudor - la sostuvo de su cadera y la miró con una sonrisa ladina, por más que no deseaba acercarse a ella no podía alejarse - ¿Qué me has hecho, mujer?... - le preguntó al saber que no podía alejarse de ella a pesar de todo.

\- Sabes que quieres besarme igual - ella dejo asomar su lengua por su boca esperando una reacción del príncipe.

\- No…no quiero parecer un ridículo por culpa de tu lápiz labial - la soltó y se sirvió un vaso de agua - Quiero que estés lista en 30 minutos, iremos al parque de diversiones con Trunks.

\- ¿¡En serio!? - se emocionó - ¡Vegeta eso es increíble, primera vez que escucho que tienes deseos de salir conmigo y Trunks! - sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría - Iré por mis cosas.

 _ **2 horas después…**_

Bulma estaba tardando mucho, primero se había demorado en bañarse y luego se demoró nuevamente al elegir ropa que ponerse y ahora estaba recién maquillándose. Vegeta se dirigió a la habitación de su mujer mientras esta se ponía en su rostro una crema antes de empezar a maquillarse.

\- Vegeta ¿por qué no vistes a Trunks?, ha estado en la ducha por mucho tiempo, quiero que ambos estén listos.

\- El ya tiene edad suficiente para vestirse solo, le golpeare la puerta del baño para que salga.

Vegeta se dirigió al baño donde estaba Trunks, él era el único que estaba listo, ya que Bulma tarareaba una canción mientras se maquillaba, comenzando por su rostro.

Desde su espejo vio a Trunks probándose poleras, al parecer sacó el lado vanidoso de su madre, luego de un rato la peli azul comenzó a pintar sus ojos con paciencia mientras de re ojo vio pasar a Vegeta que la observó fugazmente por el espejo teniendo en su mano un vaso de jugo, lucia intrigado al verla pintarse con tanta paciencia.

\- ¡Papá no tomes mis cosas!, ¡son mías!, el abuelo me las dio para mi cumpleaños papá - chillaba Trunks, colocándose una chaqueta a la rápida.

\- ¡Deja de chillar, no necesitaras llevar esto si vamos a un parque! - refunfuñó, peleando con su hijo mientras este intentaba quitarle el aparato a su padre. Bulma podía ver claramente la escena desde su espejo pero seguía maquillándose sin distraerse.

Cuando le faltaban los últimos retoques el saiyajin se acercó con cierta postura como tratando de decirle con la mirada "¿terminaste?".

\- ¿Por qué usas esas cosas mujer? - preguntó impaciente al ver que no se movía nunca de aquel espejo.

\- "Esas cosas" se llaman maquillaje, y las uso para verme más hermosa - dijo algo molesta.

\- ¿Para verte más hermosa? - preguntó dudoso - No necesitas verte más hermosa - frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Acaso el príncipe de los saiyajin está admitiendo que soy hermosa? - Bulma se dio vuelta para ver el rostro del príncipe enrojecer.

\- ¡No estoy admitiendo nada, mujer! - sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas al notar que le había hecho un cumplido - ¡Sera mejor que te muevas o nos iremos sin ti! - dijo con un tono de enfado al sentir su rostro arder.

.

.

Al caer la noche ambos estaban tan cansados que se echaron en su cama. Bulma suspiraba mientras que Vegeta la miraba de reojo, a pesar de que muy pocas veces salía de paseo con su familia, casi siempre porque Bulma se lo pedía, esta vez fue agradable ver a ambos sonreír y disfrutar del tiempo juntos. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía bien y feliz.

\- Oye.. - decía Vegeta mirando a su mujer - No me digas que te quedarás dormida - le tocó el hombro para despertarla.

\- ¿Mmm?, oh Vegeta, lo siento pero esta noche no me siento con energías - le decía ella, acomodándose.

\- ¿Qué?...no puedes decirme eso, hoy hice un gran esfuerzo al llevarlos al parque - le decía, mientras besaba su hombro y parte de su cuello.

\- Te odio - le dijo mirándolo con seriedad al sentir las suaves caricias que le daba - Siempre terminas convenciéndome - le dijo ella para luego besarlo, el príncipe la besó con pasión, tratando de sacar su blusa.

Con un ligero movimiento Vegeta se colocó encima de ella tocando su vientre desnudo, admirándola mientras ella se sacaba su sujetador, al verlos este los besó y los acarició con firmeza, ella dejó salir un leve gemido al sentir su tacto. El príncipe volvió a mirarla y con la suave luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón pudo notar su enrojecimiento. Era hermosa, tan bella como siempre la había encontrado, era casi increíble todo lo que esa mujer era capaz de causarle. Había cambiado tanto por ella, hasta hacía cosas por verla feliz.

En esos momentos se decidió por hacerla suya por completo, ya no habría arrepentimientos, deseaba que ella fuera su compañera de por vida.

\- Bulma - Vegeta se acercó a ella susurrándole en su oído - No deseo casarme contigo como tú lo imaginas - le dijo él, ella se sorprendió al escucharlo tan calmado - Esta…será mi forma de sellar nuestra unión, si te parece - terminó.

Bulma lo miró suspicaz, sentía algo de miedo en sus palabras pero su mirada tranquila y su semblante tan sereno hicieron que esos pensamientos se alejaran de su mente, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que él tramaba. De pronto su mente le recordó aquella platica con Milk "Pues...llega un momento en que lo hacen, Goku no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero, por lo que me dijo, su instinto dejó que lo dominara y me mordió el cuello, es por eso que uso este traje que cubre hasta mi cuello, ¿lo ves? Significa que serás suya, que te ha elegido para toda su vida".

\- ¿Vas a morderme?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Vegeta se puso encima de ella, tratando de cubrir su desnudes con su cuerpo.

\- Milk me contó - ella mordió su labio inferior para luego acariciar la melena de su príncipe - ¿Duele? - preguntó nerviosa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Vegeta la miraba con ternura, sus ojos negros ya no eran tan serios como lo recordaba, la miraba diferente. Con cuidado él acarició su cabellera besándola suavemente en su frente.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he lastimado? - le preguntó - Dolerá un poco, pero es algo que quiero que aceptes, yo… - el tragó saliva y sintió su cuerpo arder - …te amo… - le susurró, pero aún así ella pudo escucharlo con claridad. Sonrió ampliamente y lo besó con pasión recordando una y otra vez las palabras de su príncipe. La amaba, se sentía tan bien que se lo dijera.

Vegeta se separó lentamente de sus besos para comenzar a besarla en cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciándola para luego terminar de desvestirla, él se levantó de la cama y con gran agilidad retiró cada parte de su ropa, quedando desnudo, mostrándole su gran virilidad.

Ella se recostó nuevamente al sentirlo encima de ella, besándolo profundamente mientras sus lenguas hacían contacto. Bulma aprovechó de acariciar su suave espalda, clavándole las uñas al sentirlo dentro de ella, el placer llegó en tan solo segundos mientras el príncipe se movía con suaves y a la vez salvajes movimientos, besándola en su cuello esperando el momento perfecto para que sus ansias de morderla aparecieran.

Cuando Vegeta sintió que el orgasmo llegaba para ambos supo que ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, posó su boca en su cuello y con un certero agarre mordió el cuello de la mujer mientras Bulma ahogó un gemido de placer y otro de dolor. Vegeta suspiró al sentir tal pasión por aquella mujer.

Luego de morderla, el príncipe se separó un poco de ella. Bulma lo miró con una sonrisa y él le devolvió el gesto, acariciando su abdomen mientras veía la marca que le había dejado en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué tal se ve? - preguntó ella.

\- Bien… - dijo, luego se acercó a ella para lamerle la poca sangre que le dejó - No pude contenerme en hacerlo.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien - le aseguró ella, acurrucándose mas a él - Espero que no te moleste si ocupo algo para cubrirlo ¿verdad?

\- No - le dijo, besándole su frente.

\- Vegeta…me haces tan feliz - ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él acariciaba su espalda para luego dormir plácidamente junto a la persona que más amaba.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? cualquier queja, piropos, criticas y emociones que les dejó la historia me la pueden decir a través de un** **coqueto review ;)**

 **Nuevamente gracias a todas por pasar y leer mi historia, espero no demorarme mucho en la actualización aunque lo más probable es que así lo sea debido a las cosas que debo hacer u.u**

 **¡Un abrazo grande a todas y nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Las quiero!**

 **:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola mis queridas vegetarianas!**

 **Siento la demora u_u últimamente hago lo posible por actualizar pero bueno, debido a la larga espera les traigo un nuevo capítulo de larga duración jejeje, les advierto que esta parte contiene mucho lemon y bueno...ya verán el por qué al final del capítulo ;)**

 **Como ya saben este era el último capítulo de la historia u.u peeeeero lo corté para que fueran en dos partes, la segunda parte esta en proceso pero quiero hacerlo igual de largo que este capítulo :) aún queda más Vegeta y Bulma por leer así que no se pongan tristes, solo les pido mucha paciencia para la actualización.**

 **Nuevamente deseo agradecerle sus follows, comentarios y sus favoritos, sin ustedes no hubiera continuado esta linda historia así que muchas gracias por su constante apoyo y por las lindas palabras que me dan que siempre me sacan una sonrisa al leerlos :D y también gracias a aquellas lectoras que leen mi historia en anonimato. Cuando sea el tiempo de despedirnos me despediré de cada una dejándole un mensaje en la segunda parte de este último capítulo :)**

 **Bueno no quiero aburrirlas más xd nos vemos al final del capítulo y...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Familia_**

Era la primera noche que pasaban juntos después de la batalla contra Majin Boo y Kid Boo. Bulma aún no iba a su habitación para estar con Vegeta, deseaba asegurarse de que su pequeño Trunks estuviera bien, se había preocupado tanto por él al saber que peleo con todas sus fuerzas que no podía separarse aún. Ella vio su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 23:00 de la noche, había estado desde las 21:00 acostada con Trunks.

 _ **[Bulma]**_

Cielos, probablemente Vegeta ya esta acostado y durmiendo a estas horas. Me levante despacio para no despertar a Trunks y cerré suavemente su puerta para bajar y servirme algo de vino.

Al momento en que me senté en el sofá mi mente comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, llegando al momento en que Vegeta comenzó a matar a tanta gente en el Torneo.

No me di cuenta cuando mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente mientras recordaba su expresión maligna llena de odio y a la vez de satisfacción. Por un momento creí que perdería a mi hombre, aquel saiyajin bueno que siempre habitó en él. Me dio miedo creer que lo había perdido. A pesar del temor y la pena no pude también sentir algo de adrenalina, le sentaba bien ese semblante perverso.

A veces me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado en frente de él en ese estado ¿Quizás pude haberlo detenido?, no, imposible. Estaba demasiado concentrado en querer pelear con Goku en esos momentos que probablemente me hubiera hecho daño. No, él no se atrevería.

Suspire con cansancio al pensar aquellas preguntas, ya no debía recordar lo que ya es pasado. Además Vegeta es y siempre será bueno aunque… me dan ganas de saber por qué hizo todo eso.

Deje la copa de vino que ya estaba vacía en la cocina. Luego subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde yacía acostado Vegeta, cerré la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo. Había peleado con todas sus fuerzas y necesitaba reponer energías.

Me saqué la ropa y me puse mi pijama, abrí un poco el ventanal para que llegara algo de aire y luego me acosté junto a él. Lo miré por un buen rato mientras dormía, me detuve en su rostro y observé su ceño levemente fruncido. Al momento en que lo hice recordé aquella horrible expresión de maldad con el sello de una "M" en su frente.

Aparté la mirada y me limpié mi rostro, ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, todo lo que pasó y vi en ese momento fue terrible.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me dijo mirándome, aún estaba acostado muy relajado con un brazo atrás de su cabeza para verme mejor.

\- Si - respondí, secándome el rostro con un pañuelo que estaba junto a mi mesita de noche.

\- ¿Por qué me mientes?, sé que estas llorando - su voz tranquila pero ronca hizo que me acurrucara a él, no quería culparlo sin saber el motivo de por qué hizo todo ese daño.

\- Vegeta… - empecé - …¿de verdad eres feliz con la vida que tienes?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - me preguntó, sentándose en la cama, estaba intrigado con mi pregunta, yo me acomodé para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Para ser más específica, ¿por qué hiciste todo ese daño en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales? - listo, ya lo dije. Él analizó mi expresión de tristeza y bajó la mirada, su ceño se frunció más pero no estaba enojado.

\- Estaba confundido y perdí la cabeza en esos momentos - me dijo, mirándome con una mirada seria, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza - Quería volver a ser el cruel príncipe saiyajin que alguna vez fui - sentí que mi quijada se abrió y solté un suspiró al escuchar esas palabras. Mis ojos volvieron a aguarse, pero no deseaba soltar ninguna lagrima, solo decidí sincerarme y decir todo lo que sentí cuando lo vi reaccionar de esa manera frente a mis ojos. Respiré hondo bajo su constante mirada.

\- Rompiste mi corazón Vegeta…espero que lo sepas, cuando vi al hombre que amo poseído de esa manera…matando todas esas personas con una mirada y sonrisa malvada en tu rostro… - negué con mi cabeza al ver nuevamente esas imágenes en mi cabeza - …mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos - no lo miré, pero sabía que sus ojos seguían en mi con un semblante de sorpresa.

De repente y sin darme cuenta él avanzó hacia mí y me besó el cuello, sentí su fuerte y larga respiración en mi piel sintiendo cómo mis vellos de los brazos se erizaban ante aquel movimiento. En ese momento sé que me estaba pidiendo disculpas, por lo que sonreí y comencé a hablar nuevamente, no deseaba preocuparlo, al fin y al cabo fue sincero conmigo como siempre lo ha sido.

\- Sin embargo…mi corazón dolió más cuando te sacrificaste para salvarnos - puse una mano en su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca y sentí como mis palabras lograron estremecerlo. Me aparté de él un poco para tomar su rostro con ambas manos, aún seguía sorprendido. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos para luego besarlo tiernamente. Sus labios estaban cálidos y suaves, no podía creer que un guerrero como él tuviera un cuerpo tan terso a pesar de que siempre sufría graves lesiones en las batallas. Vegeta respondió a mi beso y sentí sus fuertes manos rodear mi cintura - No te preocupes Vegeta, yo jamás dejaré de amarte.

\- ¿Qué?...¡o-oye a mi no me preocupan esas cosas, ni en lo más mínimo! - estipuló, yo le seguí la corriente y lo besé nuevamente.

\- Vegeta… - interrumpí el beso para preguntarle algo más, algo que siempre he querido saber, me senté a horcajadas encima de él dedicándole una mirada tierna, él me acarició la cintura y luego tocó mis piernas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos - …tú nos amas ¿verdad? - pregunté algo ruborizada.

\- Ahh…¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No te basta con que me haya sacrificado? - miré su rostro y él aparto mi mirada, al verlo más de cerca vi que estaba ruborizado, yo solo me quedé en silencio sin dejar de verlo. En esos momentos me resigné y acaricié su torso, él nunca me diría lo mucho que me amaba, pero me sorprendí al escucharlo nuevamente - Me sacrificaría todas las veces necesarias para salvarte a ti y a Trunks - aquello que dijo me dejó helada, esas palabras hasta superaban un "te amo", sonreí feliz y luego vi que sus ojos negros me miraron.

\- Entonces sí me amas - afirmé feliz y el rubor en sus mejillas volvió a su rostro, él bajó la cabeza avergonzado y tome su cara para verlo, amaba cuando se ruborizaba, era simplemente irresistible.

\- Nunca lo digo porque soy un saiyajin y mi orgullo…

\- Lo sé, lo sé - le dije, llenándolo de besos en su rostro, él apretó mi cintura con suavidad y con un rápido movimiento me tumbó en la cama. Ahora era él quién tenía el control y eso le gustaba. Disfrutaba verme bajo de él y tan pronto cuando lo hizo se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, mujer - me dijo susurrándome en el oído, mordiéndome con suavidad una de mis orejas. Tragué saliva al sentir su virilidad contra mi abdomen - Dilo nuevamente - me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello bajando lentamente hacia mis pechos - Quiero escucharlo de nuevo - yo cerré mis ojos al sentir que comenzaba a sacarme la parte superior de mi pijama, ahogué un gemido al sentir su lengua recorrer mis senos - Dilo… - en esos momento no podía concentrarme, necesitaba esto tanto como él y ahora quería que le dijera algo que ni yo recordaba. Comencé a repasar cada cosa que le dije hasta que recordé lo que a él le gusta.

\- Te amo - le dije con un suspiro. De pronto sentí que se volvió aún más vigoroso y me besó apasionadamente, colocando su peso sobre mí con cuidado.

Sentí su lengua en mi boca tratando de seguir rítmicamente la mía, saboreándola con fervor. Yo lo abracé tan fuerte como si quisiera ser una con él, no podía aguantar más las ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí. Lo necesitaba, deseaba que me hiciera gritar como solo él lo sabía hacer.

Lo sentí moverse y con rapidez aproveche de sacarle su bóxer que impedía ver aquella magnificencia que tanto ansiaba mi cuerpo, él sonrió de lado y de un certero movimiento rompió mi pantalón junto con mis bragas. Adiós a otro conjunto roto debido a su fuerza pero eso no me importaba, deseaba que me hiciera suya de una vez.

\- Bulma… - me dijo mirándome desde debajo de mis pechos, abrazándome con fuerza para luego dejar suaves besos en mi vientre, bajando lentamente hasta besar mis piernas, era grato sentirse así de amada por él. Luego se puso en posición y con una traviesa sonrisa y casi sin piedad entró en mí.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentí leves cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo sintiéndolo moverse con tal agilidad y sensualidad que comencé a gemir casi sin control, pero Vegeta ahogó mis gemidos y me besó con pasión para callarme. De pronto mi subconsciente y mi lado materno me recordaron que tenía un hijo y debía ser más cuidadosa con mis gritos.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos más Vegeta me dio su ultima embestida y ambos llegamos al tan esperado orgasmo. Suspiramos de puro gusto y sentí su cuerpo caer sobre él mío, estaba agotado y su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

\- Eres increíble - le dije, acariciando su melena, él se acomodó y puso su rostro cerca de mi cuello - Debes pensar que soy una mala mujer al quitarte nuevamente tus energías - reí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - sentí sus labios curvarse, estaba sonriendo - Aún tengo energías de sobra - su voz fue tan sensual que no pude evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi espalda - La pregunta es…¿tú aún tienes energías?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunté nerviosa. Él se sentó sobre mi y enarcó una ceja - Vegeta… - me sonrojé.

\- Oh no - me miró con diversión - Hoy no descansaras - afirmó, él se relamió los labios y volvió a besarme mientras yo sonreía de felicidad y a la vez me dejaba llevar producto del placer que él me daba.

* * *

.

.

Al día siguiente Bulma había avisado a todos de que haría un gran fiesta para celebrar que nuevamente la paz llegaba a la Tierra. Estaba tan feliz que lo único que deseaba era bailar y festejar con su familia y amigos.

Había invitado a todos y le sorprendió de que todos hayan aceptado ir, incluso hasta Piccolo que siempre era reservado y constantemente se alejaba cuando habían reuniones de ese tipo.

Bulma miró a todos lados y no hubo ni rastro de Goku, de pronto la mano de una mujer se posó en su hombro.

\- Milk - dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Crees que Goku venga a la fiesta? - Milk enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta y luego sonrió.

\- De verdad te preocupa tanto, Bulma - ella se cruzó de brazos - Hmp…supongo que Goku te gusta ¿verdad?

Vegeta, que estaba a tan solo metros de Bulma, escuchaba con atención la conversación.

\- ¿Eh? - Bulma sonrió confundida.

\- Te recomiendo que te vayas resignando porque soy mucho más hermosa que tu y no me vas a ganar - Bulma quedó muda, no sabía qué le ocurría a Milk, al parecer los celos siempre le atacaban cuando ella preguntaba por Goku.

\- Vamos Milk, sabes que no deberías decirme eso - rió - Además…Vegeta es mucho más guapo que Goku.

Vegeta sonreía con disimulación sin mirar a las mujeres, que ahora se encontraban discutiendo para saber quién era mejor.

Pasaron las horas y ya era tarde cuando Goku por fin llegó, todos volvieron a reunirse a la mesa mientras él comía, la fiesta terminó alargándose aún más. Todos se unían más cuando Goku estaba cerca. Cuando terminó de comer él se concentró en Vegeta, lo miró con diversión ya que sabía que ahora más que nunca eran amigos oficialmente.

\- Vaya Vegeta, ¿quién lo diría?...haz cambiado mucho - rió Goku al verlo en un rincón bebiendo cerveza - ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una? - le preguntó al ver la lata, él le apuntó el refrigerador que estaba a solo metros de donde ambos estaban.

\- No me sigas, Kakaroto - le dijo mientras se iba hacia uno de los sillones.

\- Oh por favor, Vegeta. Estamos celebrando - le dijo, este aún así decidió acompañarlo. Sacó una nevera llena de cervezas y la llevó hasta donde se sentó Vegeta.

Goku se sentó a su lado en el sofá que había en el patio trasero, ambos bebían cerveza mientras Goku trataba de entablar alguna conversación con él.

\- Trunks…se parece a ti, Vegeta, creo que has hecho un buen trabajo como padre.

Vegeta rechinó los dientes, era extraño estar hablando con él, a pesar de todo ellos nunca hablaban mas allá que solo en las batallas.

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso del poder de mi hijo? - rió con malicia - Si no murieras podrías educar a Goten como yo lo he hecho con Trunks.

\- Ah, sí - rió, rascándose la cabeza - Pero Piccolo ha hecho bastante por mi - rió nuevamente.

\- Eres un idiota Kakaroto - masculló, agarrando otra cerveza.

\- Y dime…¿cómo van las cosas con Bulma, eh? - Vegeta se puso rojo de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Y a ti qué demonios te importa!?, ¿¡acaso yo pregunto sobre tu esposa!?

\- Pues de hecho no, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras - rió - Ya somos amigos ¿no crees? Los amigos se cuentan esas cosas.

\- ¿Amigos? - preguntó algo incomodo - No te hagas ilusiones - bebió.

\- Oh vamos, Vegeta - le pegó en el hombro con suavidad - Relájate - sonrió.

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

\- Sabes…jamás pensé en tener familia - le decía en un balbuceo, habían más de diez latas de cerveza a cada lado de los guerreros - Yo odiaba este planeta asqueroso pero sabes, esa mujer me hizo pensar diferente - su voz era extraña producto de las tantas cervezas que ambos habían bebido, el alcohol hizo de las suyas, era evidente que este estaba borracho.

\- Esa mujer hizo bien en cambiarte - le dijo Goku, volviendo a beber - La tierra nunca fue un mal lugar para vivir, fuiste un tonto al querer ser malo todo este tiempo. Ella siempre supo que había bondad en ti - sonrió, chocando sus cervezas haciendo sonar la lata con la que tenía Vegeta. Ninguno de los dos se podía los ojos, estaban tan borrachos que ya no sabían que decían.

\- Yo solo quería regresar a como era antes, vol-volver a ser el saiyajin cruel y despiadado - Goku lo quedó mirando con atención - ¿Sabes lo repugnante que me sentí al saber que poco a poco fui formando parte de ustedes y tener una vida ordinaria y aburrida? - continuaba mientras Goku bebía y ponía un brazo en su hombro - ¿Cómo pude yo, un guerrero frio, formar una familia?

\- Ahhh, yo sé esa pregunta - sonrió - Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho…

\- ¡Idiota! ¿cómo puedes decir tales tonterías? - dijo enardecido mientras Goku se rascó la cabeza confundido - Ese no era mi punto.

\- No tiene nada de malo formar familia, incluso…la vida de padre es increíble, tienes hijos y ellos te admiran haciendo tu vida mejor cada día, Vegeta.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes de eso si siempre te andas muriendo? - le regañó - Quizás la razón de mueras tanto es que no quieres ver a tu mujer - rió a carcajadas.

\- No digas eso…además Bulma también tiene mal carácter - ambos bebieron.

\- Pero yo no soy un debilucho ante su mujer - sonrió triunfante.

\- Oye Vegeta… - balbuceó, el efecto del alcohol era cada vez peor - Juguemos a una partida de videojuegos, apuesto a que te gano - lo miró desafiante.

\- Tonterías, ¡vamos! - dijo Vegeta bebiendo lo último de su lata para luego arrojarla al suelo. Ambos se levantaron con dificultad y se dirigieron al salón de juegos que Bulma organizó desde el nacimiento de Trunks, era un espacio único para los hombres de la casa.

 _ **2 horas más tarde…**_

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? - se preguntaba Bulma al no encontrarlos por ningún lado.

\- Bulma, ¿has visto a Goku?

\- No, ya casi todos se fueron y aún no aparecen - decía preocupada y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Espero que esos dos no hayan cometido alguna locura - decía Milk.

La peli azul se dirigió al living seguida por Milk, mientras ambas caminaban unas risas sonoras detuvieron en seco su paso. Ambas se dirigieron a la sala donde provenían las risas cuando los vieron.

\- ¿Acaso son ellos? - se preguntó Bulma en voz alta.

\- ¿Ve-Vegeta riendo…y con Goku? - ambas se miraron asombradas. Milk se sorprendió al ver a Goku rodeando con un brazo a Vegeta y él haciendo lo mismo, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - Bulma dijo seria luego de ver a ambos con una botella de champagne en sus manos era obvio lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Goku! - gritó Milk para llamar la atención del guerrero.

\- Tranquila Milk, solo están borrachos - trató de calmarla mientras ella suspiraba con enfado.

\- ¡Pero que no ves que esto es una vergüenza!…¿Qué pensara Goten cuando lo vea en ese estado? - se preguntaba.

Vegeta y Goku se voltearon al ver a sus esposas y con gracia se acercaron a ellas. Vegeta agarró a Bulma de su cintura mientras reía y agitaba su botella medio llena. Mientras que por otro lado Goku posó su cabeza en el hombro de Milk, dándole cálidos besos en su cuello.

\- Por Kami, ahora ni saben qué están haciendo - dijo Bulma avergonzada al ver a su amigo besando a Milk.

\- Estos hombres son unos tontos, Goku sabe perfectamente que no tolera el alcohol - dijo enojada.

Milk trató de llevarse a Goku pero este se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba cerca y tan rápido como se sentó se quedó profundamente dormido.

\- ¡Goku!, ¡despierta! - exclamaba, pero era inútil despertarlo.

Bulma por otro lado tomó a Vegeta para llevarlo hacia las escaleras hasta el dormitorio pero este apenas sintió sus manos tocar su cintura las alejó de golpe.

\- No…no me toques pe-perra, soy un hombre casado - lo dijo con tal seriedad que Bulma quedó impactada pero luego sonrió al volver a procesar el mensaje dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, Vegeta! - Bulma dejó su seriedad de lado y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Milk la miraba enardecida - Eres el mejor, cariño.

\- ¡Uych! - reclamaba Milk, cruzándose de brazos mientras Goku aún dormía plácidamente en el sillón.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 09:00 de la mañana cuando Vegeta despertó, su cabeza dolía y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, lo último que recordaba era la cara de Kakaroto. Una mala imagen para empezar el día.

Con gran dificultad se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa deportiva, era la única ropa con la cual se sentía cómodo, deseaba descansar un buen tiempo antes de volver a entrenar.

Al bajar las escaleras le llamó la atención la rara vestimenta de su hijo, llevaba una chaqueta rosa y unos pantalones amarillos que le colgaban hasta más allá de sus pies.

\- Qué demonios… - se dijo al reconocer esa inolvidable teñida.

Trunks se dio la vuelta y con una cálida sonrisa se dirigió donde su padre.

\- Mira papá - Trunks estaba algo avergonzado pero aún así quiso mostrarle lo que usaba - Mi mamá me dijo que me lo pusiera, no sé por qué tiene esto pero quise darle en el gusto.

\- ¡Quítate eso inmediatamente! ¡Y nunca más vuelvas a usarlo! - Vegeta bajó molesto las escaleras para luego seguir gritando - ¡Bulma!

\- Tranquilízate papá, enseguida me lo quitaré - dijo nervioso - Además nadie saldría a la calle con algo así, es horrendo - rió.

\- ¡Hmp!

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó la muchacha que estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Quiero que te deshagas para siempre de esa ropa - él se sentó, mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué?, es un lindo recuerdo - sonreía - Y Trunks se veía tan adorable en el - rió.

Vegeta refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no le gustaba recibir burlas de su mujer.

\- Papá, ¿supiste que el señor Goku se quedó anoche? Por fin podré jugar con Goten todo el día - Vegeta lo miró sorprendido y vio el rostro de Bulma para corroborar esa información. A penas la vio asentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió. Bulma notó la pequeña mueca de dolor que hizo y al verlo poner una de sus manos en su sien sacó una pequeña píldora.

\- Ten, te ayudará con el dolor que sientes - Bulma le había dejado una pequeña pastilla junto con un vaso de agua.

\- Maldición ¿qué es esto? - decía mientras agarraba la pastilla para tragársela con agua.

\- Resaca - rió ella y Trunks se llevó unas manos a la boca tratando de no burlarse de su padre.

\- Bulma ¿por qué no me despertaste para ayudarte en el desayuno? - preguntó Milk apareciendo de repente en la cocina.

\- No te preocupes, eres mi invitada - le sonrió.

\- Invitada o no debo ayudarte, esto de lidiar con saiyajines es cosa seria. Ahora que hay tres en la familia gasto el triple de energías en hacer algo.

\- Ya veo, ¿cómo sigue Goku? - le preguntó Bulma con cierta burla, la última vez que lo vio estaba tan borracho que tuvo que ayudarle a Milk a cargarlo a la habitación.

\- ¡Hmp! Ese hombre…dudo mucho de que se acuerde de algo - dijo molesta e indignada.

\- Tranquila Milk, solo se entretuvo más de lo debido - rió - No seas tan dura con él cuando despierte.

\- Lo dices porque Vegeta dijo ciertas palabras que cambiaron tu humor, ¿o ya no recuerdas lo molesta que estabas también? - Milk le entregó una mirada de confidencialidad y Bulma solo atinó a morderse su labio. Ella miró detrás de su hombro y vio a Vegeta, sus miradas se cruzaron por breves momentos, el rostro del príncipe estaba claramente confundido al escuchar la charla de ambas, preguntándose qué había dicho esa noche.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bulma decidió organizar una salida familiar, deseaba tener un día entero junto a su pequeña familia en uno de los parques que poseía una de las lagunas más grandes de la ciudad. Trunks estaba emocionado por la noticia, ya que pondría a prueba uno de sus más recientes juguetes que le había hecho su abuelo, un bote grande controlado a control remoto.

Vegeta por otro lado solo se vistió para acompañarlos y verlos desde lejos mientras salían de la casa. Aunque a estas alturas, el saiyajin ya era amigo de sus sentimientos, que por tanto reprimió y negó tener, aún no los mostraba como tal ante los demás, le costaba pero cada vez era más fácil demostrarlos. Luego de la última batalla que tuvo ha hablado un poco más con su hijo además de entregarle una que otra muestra de afecto.

Mientras caminaban, el ahora ex mercenario miraba a su familia a solo metros de distancia, los veía reír y correr juntos. Apenas llegaron al parque, Trunks corrió rápidamente junto con su madre para poner su juguete en la laguna. La sonrisa amplia del pequeño hizo que a Vegeta se le formara una semi sonrisa, recordando aquellas imágenes que antes había pensado acerca de su hijo que saldría igual a él, tal vez malo y sin corazón. Dejó salir una sonrisa nasal y lo miró con orgullo desde lejos al ver que no fue así, Trunks era fuerte y solo emanaba inocencia al verlo.

Vegeta se recargó al lado de un gran árbol, luciendo serio con aquella pose que siempre lo caracterizaba, sus brazos cruzados y el ceño semi fruncido. Veía con atención cada movimiento de su mujer y su hijo que ambos jugaban cerca de la laguna.

 _ **[Vegeta]**_

Mi mujer…lucía despampanante con esos jeans ajustados, era imposible no mirarla cuando desde siempre se ha sabido cuidar, a pesar de su edad ella seguía manteniéndose joven como si fuera una mujer de 25 años. Al mirarla me daba la impresión que ella envejecerá como toda una saiyajin, joven y fuerte.

Dejé de verlos por un momento y fijé mi atención a mi derecha, había una familia casi igual a nosotros jugando, el hombre alzaba a su hijo en brazos mientras que la madre los seguía, divirtiéndose al ver a su hijo elevarse por unos segundos en el aire. Por un momento tuve algo de envidia, a veces me gustaría poder ser así de abierto con Trunks.

Volví a mirar a Bulma y me encontré con su mirada iluminada, me estaba sonriendo y yo simplemente le devolví el gesto, luego mire al suelo algo arrepentido. No quería demostrar más de lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero supe que ella si lo sabía. Con tan solo mirarme ella era capaz de adivinar todos mis sentimientos y emociones, no necesitaba palabras tontas o gestos ridículos para hacerle saber lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Volví a levantar la mirada y puse especial atención en lo que hacía Trunks, quien manejaba el aparato desde un pequeño control remoto, haciendo mover el juguete de una dirección a otra con gran destreza, sin duda había heredado esa habilidad innata de su madre al manejar tan bien la tecnología. Eso era una de las cosas que más me atrajo de ella, su inteligencia y esa capacidad de crear cosas increíbles parecida a la tecnología de mi planeta.

Esa mujer, tan chillona como de costumbre, alentaba a Trunks cada vez que el bote se desplazaba con rapidez sobre el agua. Reí un poco al verla tan emocionada, la verdad a mi no me hacía mucha gracia pero la entendía, esos gestos más muchos otros eran su forma de demostrarle su cariño a nuestro hijo.

Respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos por un momento, al hacerlo sentí de inmediato una presencia, cuyo ki no me agradó para nada, era débil e insignificante pero sus intenciones eran algo oscuras. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me moví un poco hacía atrás y lo vi, un sujeto alto, de pelo negro y de contextura delgada pero con una musculatura considerable se acercaba a mi mujer. Fui cauteloso y solo mire la situación desde donde estaba, él ya se encontraba detrás de ella cuando abrió su boca. Bulma se sobresaltó al no sentir su presencia y le dirigió una sonrisa amable, lo cual hizo endurecer mi mandíbula. No me gustaba verla cerca de ningún hombre.

De pronto el sujeto comenzó a acercársele más y fue ahí cuando ella reaccionó tal y como esperé. Bulma habló y le dirigió una mirada seria sin dejar de ser cortes, alejándose de él mientras seguía a Trunks que ahora estaba un poco más alejado de ella, aún concentrado en su juguete. A pesar de que ella se alejó, el sujeto insistió en acercársele.

Como ella tenía un genio muy particular, apartó al hombre con una de sus miradas frías acompañada de ciertas palabras que no pude alcanzar a leer de sus labios pero el hombre seguía en pie, riéndose por su fiereza. Fue en ese momento en que trate de poner atención a sus palabras, la intriga era demasiado intensa como para seguir mirando sin saber lo que decían. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente para concentrarme y así poder escuchar.

\- Una mujer como tú no debería estar sola - le dijo él.

\- No estoy sola - la escuché decir con firmeza.

\- Lo sé, tu pequeño hijo esta a tu lado, es lindo. Sacó la belleza de su madre.

\- Gracias - su voz era seca y claramente sin ánimos de seguir la conversación.

\- Lastima que el padre haya sido tan estúpido como para dejarte ir - al escuchar eso quise presentarme de golpe a su lado y asustarlo, pero las palabras de Bulma me detuvieron.

\- No estoy sola, para tu información tengo esposo y uno muy fuerte - no pude evitar sonreír con orgullo al escuchar cómo me presumía - Ve a seducir a otras con ese tono de voz ¿quieres?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Ninguna mujer se me resiste.

\- Pues aquí tienes una - la escuché reír.

\- Oye mamá, ¿qué hace ese tipo raro contigo? ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¿¡Raro!? ¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? ¿No sabes quién soy? - eso fue todo lo que necesite para dejar de estar ausente, si, le daría su merecido. Hace tiempo que no espanto a alguien, de modo que será mi entretención.

\- Si - le dije, colocándome detrás de él tan rápido que ni si quiera me vio venir - Eres un insecto que está a punto de ser aplastado si no te largas de una vez - su rostro palideció al verme tan enojado, eso me causó gracia, era divertido ver a la gente temblar cuando los enfrentada, sentir su miedo y verlos correr con temor en su mirada aún me producía cierto sosiego.

Luego de retroceder varios pasos lo vi arreglarse su camisa, tratando de lucir sereno, luego se marchó sin pena ni gloria. Lo mantuve vigilado hasta perderlo de vista cuando sentí que los brazos de Bulma se apoderaron de mi, rodeando mi cuello con fuerza.

\- ¡Oh Vegeta! Vaya manera de protegerme - me besó en la mejilla, yo simplemente acepté su afecto solo por el hecho de que Trunks volvió a concentrarse en su juguete - Ahora ya sabes por qué no debes dejarme sola - me guiñó un ojo y dejó de abrazarme, colocándose a mi lado, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Yo simplemente puse mis manos en mis bolsillos y reí nasalmente al escucharla.

\- Hmp, nadie soportaría ese carácter como lo hago yo, mujer. Ese insecto se hubiera alejado de ti en menos de un día.

\- Mira quién lo dice - añadió entretenida, dándome un suave golpe en mi costado derecho. La sentí suspirar y me percaté que miraba a nuestro hijo - Trunks se ve feliz ¿no crees? Lo hemos criado bien - la mire de reojo y vi aquella sonrisa que siempre fue mi debilidad. Luego miré a Trunks.

No dije nada al respecto, ella sabía lo que pensaba, una afirmación mía no era necesaria, él sin dudas era feliz y un niño saludable. Eso era todo lo que debía importarme siempre.

\- Gracias - le dije. Sentí mis mejillas arder y miré hacia otro lado al sentir que dejó de descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó con inquietud.

\- … - moví mi cabeza de vuelta hacia ella, mi rubor se había ido de mi piel pero aún así no pude mirarla a los ojos, por lo que tragué saliva con fuerza y me aparté un poco de ella - Olvídalo - le dije, pero ella sonrió tan ampliamente que no me importó haberlo dicho ahora, valió la pena. Me abrazó con fuerza y sus ojos lucían brillosos, luego la vi alejarse de mí y vi que se acercó a Trunks, se había agachado lo suficiente para alcanzar su oído. Vi con curiosidad la escena y en ese momento ambos me miraron, mi semblante serio se desvaneció y cambió a sorpresa. Algo tramaban.

\- ¡Abrazo grupal! - gritó Trunks, abrazándome de la cintura mientras yo lo alejaba con un movimiento con una de mis piernas, pero el niño era fuerte. Bulma me miró aún con ese brillo indescriptible en su mirada y luego me abrazó, casi con la misma fuerza que empleó Trunks pero aún así no pudieron derribarme.

Crucé nuevamente mis brazos y me resigné a continuar luchando contra ellos, a pesar de todo no podía negar que esto se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

* * *

.

.

Los años pasaron rápido y Trunks ya tenía 14 años, antes y durante todo ese tiempo, Bulma había hecho todo lo necesario para que Trunks quedara en uno de los mejores colegios del país y él como siempre tenía las mejores notas de su generación pero de un mes a otro sus notas bajaron. Lo que llamó la atención de Bulma al ver que sus calificaciones eran regulares y hasta bajas.

Antes de conversar con su hijo, ella llamó a Milk para que viniera a casa mientras Trunks y Goten habían salido a divertirse.

\- ¿Cómo va Goten en sus estudios, Milk? - le preguntó la peli azul mientras tomaba un té.

\- Bien, no tanto como le iba a Gohan pero sus notas son buenas. No puedo exigirle mucho, ya no tenemos tanto dinero como para darle lo mejor a Goten en cuanto a estudios pero Gohan trata de enseñarle lo que puede, últimamente él está muy ocupado con su esposa, Videl - dijo algo molesta.

\- Oh vamos, Milk. Gohan ya es todo un hombre, es normal que los hijos abandonen el nido para convertirse en maridos con responsabilidades y con el tiempo tengan su propia familia - Milk hizo un gesto de resignación, ella aún no podía dejar de verlo como a un niño.

\- Espero que digas lo mismo cuando Trunks tenga una esposa - Milk sonrió con malicia y luego bebió de su tasa.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…Trunks ha estado algo raro últimamente - le comentó con cierta intriga, ella colocó sus codos en la mesa y con una mano tocó su barbilla. Milk la observó y dejo su tasa en la mesa para prestarle más atención - Sus notas han bajado muchísimo desde que comenzó un nuevo año escolar.

\- Los niños se distraen, Bulma. Eso es normal - dijo su amiga sin darle importancia.

\- Pero Trunks no, él sabe cuáles son sus prioridades - Bulma comenzó a pensar mientras que Milk se adelantó.

\- ¿Prioridades dices?, quizás tu hijo ya tiene una nueva - ella la codeó para que pensara más - Una chica - le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿Una chica? - Bulma abrió su boca en son de sorpresa para luego sonreír - ¿Mi hijo enamorado? - rió - Eso es adorable - sonrió - Pero debo conversar con él, ¿qué tal si esa chica no le corresponde? ¿o solo quiera aprovecharse de él?

\- ¡Hmp!, ¿no que los hijos deben hacer sus vidas y que era normal? - rió - Mírate ahora.

\- ¡Eso es diferente, Trunks aún es un niño! - dijo Bulma al sentir la burla de su amiga.

\- Bien, te entiendo, debes hablar con él - Milk volvió a beber de su tasa - ¿Dime…lo has visto más distraído últimamente?

\- Mmm, todos los hombres son distraídos, Milk.

\- Te equivocas, hay señales…muy sutiles que podrían delatarlo - indicó ella.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? - dijo intrigada.

\- Por ejemplo, si lo ves conectado muy seguido ante el computador, si pasa horas y horas tecleando - Bulma se detuvo a recordar las varias veces en que lo vio hacerlo - Si ahora es más vanidoso - otra señal que Trunks hacía, jamás lo había visto tantas veces arreglarse el cabello o elegir ropa una tras otra - Si sale más de casa o si pasa unas horas extras en la escuela - Milk enarcó levantó las cejas mientras que Bulma se sorprendía cada vez más al corroborar cada cosa que su amiga le decía.

\- Puede que tengas razón… - la cara de Bulma palideció, sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo se enamoraría pero no aún, él era muy pequeño para el amor - ¿Qué debería hacer, Milk?

\- Convérsalo con él, si te enojas será peor, es mejor que Trunks tenga confianza contigo en cuanto a esas cosas - Milk volvió a beber de su té - Créeme, Gohan nunca confió en mí por ser demasiado dura con él al principio.

\- Pues…si es eso, ya me ocuparé de él cuando llegue. Ahora dime ¿cómo está Goku?

\- Bien, sigue entrenando como de costumbre, la mayoría de las veces se va con Goten a pescar o a cazar, es increíble verlos juntos - decía con un aire de soñadora en su voz - Aún recuerdo cuando Goten preguntaba por su padre y él no estaba - dijo algo entristecida - Al principio no sabía cómo decirle que su padre había muerto…pero Gohan me ayudó en eso. Siempre le hablaba de lo fuerte que era su padre y todo lo que hizo por la Tierra - Milk decía emocionada al recordar esos momentos.

\- Vaya Milk…es increíble lo mucho que hablas cuando solo te pregunté por una cosa en particular - rió a carcajadas para molestarla - Ese ingrato, ya ni viene por acá para verme - Bulma enchuecó la boca al decirle eso a Milk.

\- Hmp, él debe pasar tiempo con Goten y conmigo - ella se cruzó de brazos - Ahora no me interrumpas que quiero preguntarte algo, es importante - aquella última palabra dejó intrigada a Bulma, picando su curiosidad y se acercó un poco a ella, Milk miró a su alrededor y se acercó más a Bulma - ¿Vegeta…fue muy fogoso aquella vez que todo terminó con Buu?

Bulma abrió su boca en son de asombro al escuchar tales palabras, ella había pensado que era algo más importante que eso, pero de todas formas se rió. Le produjo cierta gracia al notar que Milk sentía curiosidad ante su relación con el orgulloso príncipe. La peli azul miró a Milk, quien esperaba ansiosa su respuesta y ella le pegó en el brazo al notar la insistencia en sus ojos negros.

\- Esas cosas no se hablan, Milk - sonrió ruborizada.

\- ¿Ah no?, pues yo recuerdo muy bien cuando ibas corriendo a mi casa para contarme cada detalle de su relación - rió Milk, provocando una mirada seria en Bulma que duró muy poco al recordar su comportamiento como una adolescente en esos tiempos.

\- Vale, tu ganas - Bulma suspiró y no pudo evitar entregarle una mirada de confidencialidad - Fue…bastante intenso - admitió - Aquella noche ni dormimos - sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi Goku hizo lo mismo! - sonrió, mordiéndose su labio inferior - No supe cómo callar mis gemidos ¿sabes? - decía ella mientras se mordía una uña - Fue salvaje y también…

\- Creo que ya supe demasiado, Milk… - Bulma se tapaba los oídos con las manos, no le gustaba imaginarse a su amigo teniendo relaciones con Milk, era extraño. Goku jamás se mostraba tan cariñoso con ella y el hecho de saber más de la cuenta le daba algo de nauseas - No quiero saber detalles - la peli azul ahora se tapaba los ojos queriendo eliminar las imágenes mentales que venían a su cabeza - Sabes… - empezó a hablar para callar a su amiga - …esa vez Vegeta decidió marcarme… - sonrió - Mira - Bulma se quitó su pañuelo, dejando ver la pequeña cicatriz que le había dejado su príncipe.

\- Vaya… - dijo sorprendida al ver su cuello - Pensé que jamás lo haría - sonrió - Él de verdad te ama, Bulma - los ojos de la peli azul brillaron de emoción al escuchar esas palabras. Ella sabía que su príncipe la amaba pero le daba más felicidad saber que eso también podían notarlo los demás - Bueno, debo irme. Es probable que Goku tenga hambre y debo comenzar a hacer la cena. Espero que todo salga bien con Trunks - le dijo ella, despidiéndose de Bulma. Dejándola algo pensativa al saber que en solo un par de horas llegaría su hijo.

Pasaron las horas y Bulma esperó pacientemente la llegada de su hijo en el living, estaba tan ansiosa que lo único que hizo durante las horas de espera fue tomar café.

Vegeta que se aparecía en la cocina cada 1 hora para buscar algo de jugo la miró con extrañeza al verla siempre en la misma posición mientras leía un libro. Sin embargo no le preguntó nada y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

\- Estoy de vuelta - anunció Trunks al momento de entra a la casa, su voz se escuchó por todo el lugar y Bulma se levantó con nerviosismo desde el sofá.

 _"Bien, solo relájate, recuerda las citas del libro, debes lucir casual y dejar que él hable primero"_

\- Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue? - preguntó emocionada - ¿Has roto corazones hoy? - _"¿demasiado desesperada?...maldición no pude evitarlo. Por suerte él solo rió, aunque se sonrojó, está claro ahora."_

\- Me fue bien, gracias - dijo algo avergonzado - ¿Tienes algo de comer?, muero de hambre - Trunks dejó su mochila en la alfombra mientras se dirigía a la cocina junto a su madre, él de inmediato se sentó en la silla esperando a que le sirvieran algo de comer.

\- Ten, espero que te guste - le dijo su madre mientras le colocaba un tazón lleno de comida más un plato de ensaladas y un vaso de jugo natural - Hay más por si lo deseas - le sonrió.

\- Esta delicioso, ¿papá ya cenó? - preguntó.

\- No aún - Bulma se mordió su labio inferior esperando a que su hijo comenzara todo pero por más que esperara, su hijo jamás le contaría algo así, él era después de todo hijo de Vegeta y como a él también le costaba mostrar sentimientos - Hijo…quiero hablar contigo respecto a la escuela - _"Bien, comienza desde las notas, quizás eso le permita abrirse"_ \- He visto tus calificaciones y no son nada buenas, Trunks ¿Qué pasa?

Trunks rió algo nervioso y tragó el bocado con dificultad.

\- Lo siento mamá, últimamente he estado muy flojo. Prometo subirlas - le sonrió para luego volver a comer.

\- ¿Tienes algunas materias que son complicadas? - preguntó ella para hacerlo hablar.

\- No es eso mamá… - Bulma notó su sonrojo.

\- Vamos hijo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí - le dio un pequeño empujón con su mano mientras él sonrió al sentir el leve golpe.

\- Tu…em…¿cómo te conquisto papá? - Bulma se sorprendió, ella jamás se había esperado esa pregunta - Es solo curiosidad sabes, hoy y mis amigos estábamos escuchando a Goten a cerca de cómo se conocieron sus padres y recordé que jamás supe cómo empezó su relación.

\- Bueno…veras…tu padre jamás fue fácil al principio pero a medida que pasábamos más tiempo juntos pues…tuvimos atracción y poco a poco comenzó todo. Además…si deseas tratar de imitar a tu padre ninguna chica te mirara nunca - Bulma rió bajo y se sonrojó, luego volvió a mirar a su hijo - ¿Seguro que es solo por curiosidad?

\- No se lo digas a papá pero…me gusta alguien, aunque no es nada serio claro. Solo me gusta verla - él tocó su comida con el tenedor, jugando con ella distraídamente - Es raro pero agradable a la vez.

\- ¿Es de tu clase? - Bulma apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos, escuchándolo atentamente.

\- Ehh…no - rió, rascándose la cabeza - Ella es cuatro años mayor que yo - Bulma dejó caer su quijada al escuchar la confesión de su hijo - ¿Mamá?

\- Cu-cuatro años - Bulma se sobaba su barbilla mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas - Hijo…sabes que ella es muy grande para ti y…

\- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo él mostrándole sus manos para detenerla - Solo me gusta mirarla mamá, no es como si me fuera a casar con ella.

\- Ya veo… - Bulma suspiró - El amor no tiene nada de malo cariño, solo trata de concentrarte en tus calificaciones ¿sí? - Bulma acarició su melena y luego beso su frente - Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho.

Bulma siguió con Trunks hasta que él terminó de comer para luego empezar a lavar la loza que quedaba. Puso algo de música para no sentirse sola y comenzó a bailar.

Vegeta, que bajaba las escaleras, la observó a una distancia prudente, le gustaba mirarla sin que ella lo supiera. Miró por todos lados para ver si había alguien más en casa y al corroborar que el ki de Trunks estaba arriba él se dirigió hacia ella sigilosamente.

Las caderas de la muchacha se movían de un lado a otro mientras enjuagaba los platos, la música no la dejaba escuchar nada más, por lo que el príncipe aprovechó para acercarse aún más a ella para luego tocar sus brazos suavemente. Bulma sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer por su espalda acompañado de un leve grito debido a la repentina cercanía de Vegeta.

\- ¡Oh, Vegeta!...eres tú - suspiró aliviada.

\- Hmp ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? - su voz tosca sonó algo molesta, pero Bulma sonrió ante la pregunta absurda de su príncipe.

\- Eres un tonto, Vegeta. Sabes que solo existes tu en mi corazón.

\- Mmm - murmuró él con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Veo que ya cenaste.

\- No del todo, solo le serví a Trunks ¿Quieres comer? - Ella dejó de lado la loza y apoyó sus manos sobre las de él que ahora abrazaban cintura.

Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron formando una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos negros emanaban una chispa seductora y sus manos fuertes se dirigieron de inmediato a la cadera de Bulma, dándola vuelta para que esta lo mirara, él se acercó más a ella presionando su vientre con el de ella. Bulma aguantó un poco la respiración, sintiendo el cálido aliento de él rosando sus labios. Ella los relamió para luego ser empujada por un deseo incontrolable por apoderarse de los labios de Vegeta, él los recibió deleitado disfrutando de la suave y dulce sensación que le producían sus besos. Haciendo que poco a poco despertara ese fuego y las ansias de querer más de ella.

Bulma sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir el calor sobre cada parte de su piel mientras Vegeta ahora le daba húmedos besos en su cuello, bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta su pecho. Ella sintió que su piel se le puso de gallina y los vellos de los brazos se erizaron al sentir la lengua de él tocar uno de sus pezones.

\- Vegeta… - jadeó Bulma, colocando una pequeña distancia entre ellos pero Vegeta continuaba mirándola con deseo - Trunks podría bajar en cualquier momento, ya no estamos solos ¿recuerdas?

\- No bajara - Vegeta continuó dejándole cálidos besos en su cuello para luego susurrarle en su oído - Sígueme.

Bulma abrió aún más sus ojos azules al verlo tan ansioso por poseerla, lo vio morderse el labio inferior y sin cuestionarlo le sonrió, siguiéndolo hasta el cuarto de visitas del primer piso.

Ella entró en la habitación y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse lo miró con expectación. Lo vio deshacerse de su polera de un solo movimiento mientras se acercaba a ella, emanando una fuerte sensualidad al hacerlo, inexplicablemente la peli azul sintió nervios al ser tocada por él, se dejó llevar hasta que Vegeta la acorraló en una de las paredes, sintiendo como él le quitaba sus prendas una a una.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de quitarle su falda ella lo detuvo y con la mirada puesta en sus pantalones él entendió lo que debía hacer si quería continuar. Vegeta se quitó su pantalón de un tirón y ella se relamió los labios dejando su nerviosismo atrás para echársele encima y comenzar a besarlo por todo su cuerpo, al sentir unos leves gemidos ella se detuvo y nuevamente era él quien tenía el control.

Agarró ambas manos de su mujer y lentamente lamió sus pechos, luego bajó hasta llegar a su abdomen y comenzó a besarla hasta encontrar su boca, devorándola, haciendo que ella abriera mas sus labios para luego dejar entrar su lengua, acariciando la de ella con pasión.

Bulma sintió como sus manos grandes y fuertes tocaron sus muslos con delicadeza, las sintió moverse hasta dirigirse hacia su zona intima donde él cortó de un tirón sus bragas.

Vegeta se posicionó encima de ella listo para entrar, sus ojos cruzaron y con un suave empujón el príncipe ya estaba dentro de ella moviendo su pelvis rítmicamente mientras ella disfrutaba del delirante placer que él le provocaba, dejando salir sus gemidos a medida que Vegeta se movía mas y mas.

Ella sin dejar de mirar como sus cuerpos se unían nuevamente, acarició su abdomen tonificado aferrándose a él como queriendo más de él. Era increíble que a pesar de los años la llama de la pasión siguiera intacta, lo deseaba tanto como en aquellos años donde aún eran jóvenes.

Bulma dejó salir el ultimo gemido de placer al sentir que Vegeta dio su ultima embestida mientras tomaba su cintura con frenesí, acompañado de leves gemidos roncos. Ella sonrió al escucharlo y acarició su frente, sacando unos mechones negros.

\- ¿Te he lastimado? - lo escuchó preguntar.

\- No - sonrió - Fue increíble, ¿por qué preguntas? - preguntó ella mientras jadeaba.

\- Sabes que me cuesta controlar mis fuerzas, mujer - él se separó de ella, acostándose a su lado mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

\- Nunca me has hecho daño - Bulma se acercó más a él, besándolo suavemente en sus labios - Espero que Trunks no haya escuchado nada - rió por lo bajo. Bulma acarició su rostro mientras él cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias - ¿No tienes hambre? - lo vio asentir.

Vegeta abrió los ojos para mirarla por unos largos segundos, tocando sus labios hinchados con su dedo índice. Perdiéndose en el momento, disfrutando cada segundo a su lado. Bulma se ruborizó al notarlo tan calmado y concentrado en ella, sintió un cosquilleo suave recorrer su estómago y le sonrió cálidamente mientras él curvó sus labios con cierta sonrisa maliciosa para luego besarla.

.

.

Pasaron los meses y eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana del día sábado cuando Bulma sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho de su vientre, se sentó en su cama algo preocupada temiendo que fuera algún órgano que le estuviese fallando pero descartó esa posibilidad al percatarse que el dolor era más parecido como un pequeño dolor muscular aunque el dolor persistía internamente.

Miró al lado de su mesita de noche y se tomó algo para calmar el dolor, Bulma suspiró y observó a su lado a su saiyajin dormir plácidamente. Acarició su sedosa melena sin despertarlo y se dirigió abajo para preparar el desayuno.

Comenzó a cocinar un par de huevos mientras colocaba el pan sobre el tostador para calentarlos un poco. Pero mientras los huevos se cocían y comenzaba a sentir el olor de estos, ella comenzó a tener unas fuertes nauseas, casi hasta el punto de vomitar del desagrado. Nunca antes le había molestado el olor de los huevos al cocerse pero mientras más se resistía más eran las ganas de vomitar.

A penas terminó de cocerlos se dirigió al baño de visitas y botó el agua que había bebido hace poco.

\- Esto no puede ser - se dijo ella.

\- ¡Mamá! - la voz de Trunks la alarmó, tiró de la cadena y se lavó las manos, refrescando un poco su rostro antes de salir disparada hasta la cocina - ¿Dónde estabas?, por poco y quemas el resto de la casa - Bulma miró con tristeza que olvidó retirar los panes que puso sobre el tostador.

\- Lo siento hijo…me sentí mal y se me olvidó apagar la cocina.

\- Esta bien, mamá. No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

\- Gracias - Bulma se sentó en la silla del comedor apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa mientras sentía que las nauseas la invadían nuevamente. Era extraño que se enfermara, quizás las pizzas de ayer en la noche le hicieron mal, o tal vez fue la combinación de pizza mas soda. Hace tiempo que dejó de beber sodas para conservar su figura.

Dejó de pensar cuando vio a Vegeta que se acercaba a la mesa, sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en la cabecera mientras esperaba el desayuno.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - preguntó en seco sin mirarla.

\- Me siento algo extraña, Vegeta. Acabo de vomitar y creo que tal vez la cena de anoche me hizo sentir mal.

Vegeta la miró con una ceja enarcada, procesando sus palabras.

\- Buenos días, papá - le dijo Trunks, sirviéndole los huevos que había cocinado su madre mas una taza de café - Enseguida vuelvo con lo demás - le dijo.

Bulma al sentir nuevamente el olor se sintió débil, como si el aroma de la comida fuera tan fuerte que hasta le impedía respirar bien. Las nauseas volvieron y rápidamente se dirigió al baño.

Vegeta la observó extrañado y de mala gana dejó la mesa para seguirla pero se detuvo al escucharla vomitar, él sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espalda y tragó saliva antes de golpear la puerta, se quedó quieto mientras esperaba una respuesta pero nada, en ese momento se le agotó la poca paciencia que tenía y alzó la voz para hablar con ella.

\- Oye será mejor que…

\- Estoy bien…de verdad, solo que no aguanto el olor del desayuno, ve a comer ¿sí? Yo lo haré más tarde.

\- Mmm - soltó un leve bufido al escucharla para luego añadir - Apenas salgas iras al hospital.

\- ¿Qué?...pero Vegeta… - la peli azul escuchó los pasos de su príncipe alejarse y suspiró mientras lanzaba de la cadena del baño. Acarició su barriga sintiendo el gran vacío que ahora tenía, se sentía extraña y hasta con poco animo. Últimamente estaba muy sensible del olfato, era como si cualquier cosa le diera nauseas.

Se mojó por última vez la cara y salió al jardín a respirar algo de aire. Hoy más que nunca sentía ganas de no hacer nada y simplemente dormir.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

\- Bulma, Bulma despierta - sentía la voz de su príncipe que la llamaba a lo lejos, su voz era cálida y ronca.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - le preguntó mientras corría hacia su voz.

\- ¿Cómo que dónde estoy?...¡Oye! - se escuchaba algo irritado.

Bulma al sentir sus manos que la movían abrió los ojos asustada, lo primero que vio fue la cabellera negra de su esposo mirándola con curiosidad y con su ceño fruncido. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cómo o cuándo se había quedado dormida encima del pasto.

\- Eres una holgazana, ¿sabes la hora que es? - le preguntó con una sonrisa curva.

\- Pues la verdad no - ella bostezó sin darle mucha importancia al tiempo.

\- Pues es tarde… - movió los ojos de un lado a otro sin decirle la hora exacta, ella rió al notar que tampoco sabía y solo deseaba fastidiarla - Vamos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de llevarte.

\- ¿Llevarme a dónde? me encuentro bien - Vegeta hizo caso omiso a su comentario y con una suave fuerza la tomó en sus brazos para ir volando al hospital donde ella se atendió la última vez.

 _ **20 minutos más tarde.**_

Bulma aún esperaba sentada frente a la consulta del médico, cómo no sabía qué era lo que tenía, Vegeta la llevó a medicina general para que le dieran un diagnostico. Ella miraba constantemente su reloj de pulsera, estaba ansiosa y a la vez deseaba irse de allí, ¿qué podría tener?, quizás solo era un simple malestar y ya.

Bulma miró a su derecha y vio a Vegeta acercársele con un sándwich de jamón y queso recién horneado. Ella cerró los ojos oliendo el grato aroma, dejándose llevar por el suave olor, su vientre rugió y de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de devorarse el sándwich.

\- Gracias, cielo - dijo ella al tomar el pan, Vegeta se mantuvo de pie algo ruborizado.

\- No me digas así - le dijo entre dientes.

Al poco tiempo que ella se comió el pan un sujeto alto y de cabello cano salió del cuarto del frente anunciando su nombre. Ella se levantó y a penas lo hizo sintió un leve mareo que pudo ser percibido por Vegeta que la sostuvo con un brazo para que no cayera al suelo.

\- Por favor tome asiento en mi oficina - le dijo el doctor, ayudándola a pasar - Usted también - anunció él mirando a Vegeta.

\- Hmp, solo vea lo que le pasa - Vegeta se mantuvo detrás de Bulma con sus brazos cruzados esperando escuchar el diagnostico.

\- Cuénteme, ¿qué la trae por aquí? - dijo algo nervioso al escuchar la voz temeraria de Vegeta hace unos segundos atrás.

\- Pues…mi esposo cree que tengo algún tipo de enfermedad o algo por el estilo, la verdad yo pienso que es solo un malestar producto de algo que comí en la noche. El desayuno de hoy no pude tolerarlo y vomite como dos veces producto del olor, luego sentí mucho sueño y pues ahora sentí un poco de mareo, de hecho en la mañana también lo sentí.

\- Mmm, ¿ha tenido algún otro síntoma, quizás malestar estomacal, diarrea? - ella negó con la cabeza - Aparte de los mareos y su olfato sensible ¿ha sentido un dolor abdominal? - Bulma asintió asustada mientras veía al médico anotar lo que decía en una hoja de papel - ¿Hace cuanto que ustedes tienen relaciones?, ¿es muy a menudo?

\- Arggh ¿¡y eso a ti que te importa!? - gruñó Vegeta a la defensiva.

\- Calma Vegeta, es solo para saber el diagnostico - sonrió ella mientras trataba de calmarlo. Bulma comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa y un fuerte ardor surgió en su cuerpo ante la pregunta. De hecho ellos siempre lo hacían y casi nunca se protegían. Al recordar esos pequeños detalles ella mordió su labio inferior y miró al médico algo asustada - ¿Usted cree que hay una posibilidad de que yo este embarazada?

\- Tomaré esa pregunta como un sí - anotó él y luego se levantó de su asiento - Por favor señora Briefs… - Bulma enarcó una ceja al escucharlo decir "señora", ella aún era joven y hermosa como para aparentar ser mayor - …acuéstese en la camilla.

Bulma obedeció a regañadientes y dejó que el doctor tocara su vientre.

\- Bien…solo hay una manera de afirmarlo, pase con la enfermera que se encuentra a dos puertas de aquí, luego de hacer el examen el resultado lo podrá saber en dos días - él le entregó un frasco trasparente y con una cálida sonrisa se despidió.

.

.

Pasaron dos días y Bulma se encontraba quieta mirando el papel con el resultado de su examen, estaba embarazada nuevamente y de dos meses de gestación. Suspiró con tranquilidad y luego sonrió de la emoción ¿cómo es que ahora no pudo notarlo si las señales eran tan notorias?

Tomó el papel y lo volvió a dejar en el sobre para luego irse a su casa, eran las 16:00 de la tarde y lo único que deseaba era dormir, era extraño ya que cuando tenía a Trunks los malestares fueron diferentes. Ahora se sentía cansada y sin ánimos y cada vez tenía antojos de algo dulce.

Continuó caminando hasta tomar un taxi que la dejó justo en la Corporación, sus ojos azules brillantes fueron directamente hacía Vegeta, quien la miraba a la distancia con aquel semblante característico que ella tanto amaba. Aquella postura recta y de ojos serios eran un imán para ella. Pero tan pronto recordó la noticia de su nuevo embarazo su sonrisa se desvaneció ¿Cómo reaccionaría esta vez?

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo?**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes :) para aquellas que les había gustado la aparición de Goku ¿qué creen? ¡volvió! y es muy probable que nuevamente aparezca para fastidiar a Vegeta.**

 **Bueno, espero saber sus opiniones pronto y ya saben, impresiones, gritos, halagos, criticas, risas o si desean que llegue pronto la continuación me lo pueden decir a través de un lindo review ;), las quiero y como ya saben...¡nos leemos pronto!**

 **:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas mis vegetarianas amantes de Vegeta y Dragon ball :D por fin...¡Por fin he actualizado! :D**

 **Lamento tanto la demora, fueron unos meses bastante complicados y detuve esta historia para terminar otras que tenía pendientes, espero que me perdonen y ojalá les guste este capítulo que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes :D**

 ***Recuerden que esta parte es el final de Enigmático amor, por lo que ya no habrán más capítulos.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo en esta historia y por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows :D de verdad sin su apoyo esta historia no hubiera terminado. Así que nuevamente gracias y espero con ansias sus reviews :)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Parte 2 y Final**

* * *

 _ **[Bulma]**_

Supe desde el momento en que lo vi que la noticia lo impactaría, no deseaba volver a vivir aquel momento tan triste cuando pasé sola casi todo mi embarazo, no podía pasar esta etapa sola nuevamente, pero Vegeta ha cambiado y quizás reaccione diferente esta vez, además, Trunks podría ayudarme, pero no puedo evitar sentir nervios al querer decirle la noticia.

Abrí la puerta y subí tranquilamente las escaleras, necesitaba pensar más en la situación y de alguna forma para decirle la noticia a Vegeta, él pronto lo sabría y quizás sería peor si se entera sin que yo se lo haya contado.

\- Hola mamá, al fin llegas - Trunks entró a mi cuarto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a mí - No me digas que fuiste sola al hospital.

Asentí, me aseguré de que el papel que confirmaba mi embarazo permaneciera oculto de la vista de mi hijo y luego volví a mirarlo.

\- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Creo que salió apenas te vio llegar.

\- Oh… - aquello no era muy alentador, no quería confiar en mi imaginación para pensar en las posibilidades de lo que aquello podría significar, pero era inevitable.

\- No te preocupes mamá, debe haber ido a las montañas a entrenar.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que tu padre no entrena - le comenté.

\- A propósito…¿Por qué fuiste al hospital? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- No - sonreí - Solo fui a hacerme un chequeo nada más.

\- Mmm - Trunks me miró de arriba hacia abajo como analizándome para encontrar algo en mi, su semblante de seriedad no me dio la confianza necesaria como para seguir mintiéndole y me quede callada.

\- Hijo, necesito descansar, avísame cuando llegue tu padre ¿sí? - lo vi asentir y me apretó su mano ligeramente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al escuchar aquel click cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro que invadió la habitación. Necesitaba relajarme un poco para luego enfrentar a Vegeta una vez más.

* * *

.

.

Bulma apenas durmió 1 hora, se despertó de golpe al pensar en que Vegeta había llegado a casa, pero al bajar las escaleras y al ver la casa tan vacía se desilusionó nuevamente ¿Qué le estará pasando a ese hombre que de repente desaparece?

Ella de inmediato tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa, aquel descanso no la dejó tranquila, lo que necesitaba era despejarse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Vegeta. Después de todo él tendría que aparecer en la noche.

Y que mejor distracción que las compras, las compras hacían que toda mujer de cualquier edad pensara en todo menos en problemas. La distracción de los colores llamativos, de esas tentadoras ofertas era todo lo que necesitaba la peli azul para sentirse mejor. Solo había un ligero problema en cuanto a esta dicha y eso era que ahora no podía pensar en ella solamente, debía tener prioridad para su bebé y mientras tuviera todo listo sería mucho mejor.

Sus ojos celestes se dirigieron de inmediato a una pequeña tienda de ropa para bebés, su rostro iluminado dejaba en claro a las demás personas que sería una futura madre. No podía negar que la noticia le agradaba y la hacía muy feliz.

Bulma tomó un pequeño atuendo de ropa de niña, uno muy rosado y suave que hizo a la mujer sonreír de alegría, sería muy bonito una pequeña saiyajin en la familia, pensó. Luego vio otro en tono azul, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a un pequeño Vegeta recorriendo la casa.

\- ¿Bulma? - una voz familiar hizo que sintiera un escalofrío - ¿Eres tú? - la voz de Goku retumbó dentro de la tienda y su risa fue aún más sonora - ¡Vaya, pensé que no volvería a verte!

\- ¿Qué? - Bulma de inmediato dejó la ropa de bebé a donde estaba y miró a Goku seriamente - Puedes ir a visitarme todas las veces que quieras, idiota - ella frunció el ceño - Sabes perfectamente donde vivo - ella se cruzó de brazos, algo molesta por su comentario.

\- A pues, si - rió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Milk no quiere que me aleje mucho de casa y además siempre me regaña para que pase más tiempo con Goten, ya sabes…

\- Si como no… - Bulma pasó de largo mientras dejaba la tienda, pero la voz de su amigo insistió.

\- Y bien…¿Qué hacías en una tienda como esta? Trunks ya está grande para algo así.

\- Nada, ¿acaso no puedo mirar? - dijo Bulma casi a la defensiva.

\- ¡No! No me digas que…que… - el rostro de Goku cambió a uno de diversión - Estas embara…. - pero Bulma logró callarlo al colocarle la mano en su boca.

\- ¡Cállate! Nadie lo sabe - comentó en susurros - Veo que el papel de tonto lo haces cuando te conviene, Goku.

\- Vaya, Vegeta debe estar orgulloso - dijo este, luego de que la mano de su amiga dejara su boca.

\- No lo sé, ni si quiera está en casa como para decírselo - musitó ella, dejando la tienda algo desanimada.

\- Ya veo…es probable que ya lo sepa - dijo él mientras observaba su vientre.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, deteniéndose de repente.

\- Solo son suposiciones, Bulma - sonrió nervioso - Allá está Milk.

\- ¡Goku, te estuve buscando por todas partes! - decía ella, retándolo. Luego vio a Bulma y dejo ese tono de reproche - Oh…Hola, Bulma, no pensé que estarías de compras hoy - sonrió amistosa.

\- Debe hacerlo, ya que necesita ropa para el bebé - Bulma se llevó la mano a la cara llena de vergüenza, Goku seguía siendo el mismo bocón de siempre. Milk miró a su amiga con los ojos abiertos y gritó de felicidad.

\- ¡Bulma qué emoción! - la abrazó - Necesitamos hacer algo pronto, ¿qué tal en tu casa? Iremos todos, será genial, podríamos organizar… - luego dejo de abrazarla y comenzó a enumerar cosas, pero Bulma la interrumpió.

\- Milk… - la detuvo - Vegeta aún… - Bulma hizo un gesto mientras negaba con su cabeza.

\- Oh…no te preocupes por eso, ese gruñón le alegrara la noticia, ya verás - dijo sonriente - Ahora vamos por algo de ropa para ese bebé, recuerda que estos niños saiyajins crecen más rápido.

\- Ahh - suspiró Goku sin ánimos detrás de ellas.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 21:00 de la noche cuando Bulma llegó a la Corporación, sus manos, que estaban llenas de bolsas, hacían ruido casa vez que daba un paso. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y de un suave movimiento de perilla abrió la habitación, encontrándose de inmediato con los ojos de Vegeta.

\- Y tú, ¿qué hacías afuera? - preguntó él con aquella voz tan seca, mirándola desde la cama.

\- Nada - Bulma rodó los ojos y dejó las bolsas en su armario con total normalidad - ¿Qué hacías _tú_ afuera?

\- No respondiste mi pregunta.

\- Ni tú la mía - lo desafió ella, colocándose las manos en las caderas, luego suspiró - No quiero discutir, si quieres estar fuera lo entenderé, después de todo ambos podemos hacer cosas por separado - dijo, algo cansada.

\- Estás…extraña - comentó él al notar el repentino cambio de humor.

\- ¿Extraña? - sonrió ella, luego pensó en decirle - Vegeta… - el rostro de Bulma se oscureció, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para contarle.

\- ¿Mmm?... - él se deshizo de su ropa mientras se arropaba en la cama, esperando a que ella hablara.

\- Olvídalo…solo abrázame ¿sí? - ella se acurrucó a su lado, sintiendo su cálido brazo rodearla en la cintura, mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su mujer - Extrañaba esto - suspiró.

\- Hmp, tan solo debías pedirlo - comentó el con arrogancia.

\- Siempre con ese tono de príncipe caprichoso, ¿no? - bostezó - Buenas noches, cariño.

Vegeta la miró de reojo, había pensado que este sería el momento de intimidad que había imaginado, pero no, tan pronto ella dejo de hablar se había dormido de inmediato. El príncipe sonrió a pesar de todo y se acurró a su lado, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

.

.

Pasaron los días y la peli azul estaba acostada en su cama, el ventanal abierto dejaba entrar algo de aire a la habitación. El día estaba claro y los tenues rayos de sol proyectaban leves luces anaranjadas del atardecer a través de la ondeante cortina blanca.

Fue ahí cuando Vegeta entró sigilosamente, para ser un saiyajin era muy ligero de pies. Miró a su mujer por unos segundos, contemplando su belleza y le llamó la atención su postura relajada; sus labios semi abiertos lucían apetitosos y su poca ropa dejaba ver la piel suave de la mujer.

El ex mercenario sonrió al recordar algunos momentos cuando se conocieron, era excitante las miles de veces en los que ambos pelearon, resaltando el carácter explosivo e indomable de la mujer. Otra sonrisa curva surgió al recordar cuando la acorralaba.

 _"Esa mujer...Bulma, mi Bulma..."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que la mujer se movía, su mano izquierda se posó en su vientre, acariciándolo. Un movimiento poco inusual en ella y sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa, luego suspiró y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y una de sus cejas se enarcó. La última vez que la había visto hacer eso fue cuando estaba esperando a Trunks.

 _"¿Podrá ser qué?...no, imposible..."._ Se acercó un poco para verla mejor y notó su vientre un poco mas hinchado que lo normal.

El saiyajin negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse de ropa, había dejado de entrenar hace poco y lo único que quería era ducharse y tomar una larga siesta, pero apenas abrió el armario se desplomaron varias bolsas, una de las cuales cayó abierta y dejo varias cosas esparcidas en el suelo. Los ojos negros del príncipe se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que eran.

Vegeta se agachó y recogió un pequeño chaleco blanco, era tan pequeño que sus manos se veían enormes en comparación con el atuendo.

Su intriga fue más allá y siguió husmeando dentro de las bolsas. Todas contenían ropas pequeñas, la mayoría de color blanco.

 _"¿Qué demonios significa esto? Bulma vendió la mayoría de la ropa que usó Trunks y esto luce...nuevo"._ El saiyajin continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos y luego reaccionó a lo más lógico. _"Con que habrá un nuevo saiyajin..."._ Vegeta saboreó la idea en su mente imaginando a un pequeño niño de pelo negro recorrer la casa y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Su corazón se detuvo y dejó caer las cosas debido a la sorpresa. El sonido de las bolsas despertó de golpe a la mujer que de inmediato comenzó a llamar a Vegeta. Él se dio la vuelta y la quedó mirando con sorpresa.

\- Oh, cariño eras tú - dijo somnolienta - Ven a acompañarme - sonrío ella, palmeando la cama.

\- Bulma...¿qué es esto? - dijo secamente como si aún no pudiera creerlo. Ella se sentó en la cama y miró hacia donde él apuntaba. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y de pronto el sueño desapareció - ¿Y bien?

\- Ah...eso...bueno eso es...ropa.

\- Estoy consciente de que es eso, quiero saber por qué compraste de ese tamaño tan pequeño si nosotros no...

\- Estoy embarazada... - soltó ella, interrumpiéndolo. La peli azul bajó la mirada algo apenada. El rostro de Vegeta estaba sin expresión alguna, sus ojos negros estaban puestos en ella y su mente vagaba en la nada - No sabía cómo decírtelo...a decir verdad me aterraba un poco, ya que la primera vez tu... - Bulma suspiró - La última vez que te dije saliste corriendo y me dejaste sola. No estaba preparada para estar sin ti esta vez...

Vegeta suspiró con pesadez y se acercó para abrazarla, algo que Bulma no esperada de su parte.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - lo escuchó decir con seriedad.

\- Sí.

\- Bien - él dejó de abrazarla y luego la miró a los ojos colocando una mano en su barbilla. Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Ve-Vegeta? - él se detuvo sin mirarla - Por favor...no te vayas - le pidió.

\- No volveré a cometer el mismo error de dejarte - su voz era ronca y daba la impresión de que estaba molesto - Subiré en un rato.

Bulma asintió y lo vio irse de su lado. Ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría, ella sabía perfectamente que el hecho de estar casada con Vegeta era como estar junto a un león semi domado. A veces era el hombre más dulce con ella, otras veces pareciera que anhelara su libertad al desaparecerse sin previo aviso.

La peli azul sabía que sus sentimientos eran fuerte por su familia, pero le costaba mucho demostrarlos, a decir verdad era de las personas que decía lo justo y necesario y demostraba todo con hechos.

Ella acarició su estómago y suspiró, pensando en que tal vez la idea de ser padre nuevamente fuera otro reto más para él y su personalidad. Recordó el momento cuando llegó Trunks, además del hecho cuando él se cuestionó sobre su propia paternidad.

Bulma dejó de entristecerse y bajó a buscarlo. Sabía que la noticia lo dejaba de esa manera por el hecho de que temía si él sería un buen padre, o si su hijo heredaría lo malo que una vez tuvo él.

\- ¿Vegeta? - lo llamó, bajando las escaleras, pero lo que encontró la dejo helada.

\- Para mi eres un gran padre - le dijo Trunks, dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

\- ¿Ah sí? - la seguridad le volvió al cuerpo y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, al parecer él estaba siendo bien su rol como padre, si pudo con uno puede con otro más.

\- Si - sonrió él - Además me emociona la idea de tener un hermano...o hermana - Vegeta se puso tieso y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al escuchar eso, y toda su seguridad se fue esfumando al escuchar en su mente una y otra vez la palabra "hermana" - ¿Papá? ¿Papá, estás bien?

\- Ehhh... - Vegeta salió del sillón y fue caminando rápidamente hacia el patio, donde salió disparado al cielo.

Bulma bajó los escalones y lo vio desaparecer en las nubes.

\- Mamá - se sonrojó de pronto - ¿Es verdad que estás embarazada? - ella asintió y sonrío levemente. Trunks fue hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente mirando su vientre - Aún no veo nada, ¿cuánto tienes?

\- Unos tres meses.

\- Vaya - dijo impresionado - ¿Qué crees que sea? Ojala tenga un hermano, como lo tiene Goten.

\- Seré feliz con lo que sea aunque a tu padre no le guste mucho la idea - suspiró.

\- No es eso, mi padre es diferente, sabes que por dentro él tiene miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? - preguntó ingenua - Trunks tu padre es todo menos miedoso.

\- Me refiero a otro tipo de miedo, a fracasar - Bulma quedó pensativa y nuevamente comenzó a comprender su actitud - Mi padre es un perfeccionista, quiere tener todo bajo control y la idea de ser padre otra vez lo hace dudar sobre su rol.

\- Creo que tienes razón en eso - sonrío - Será mejor que no me preocupe entonces - una lagrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo y se limpió rápidamente. El embarazo siempre la hacía reaccionar con mucha sensibilidad.

\- Tranquila, mamá - quiso abrazarla, pero ella se alejó.

\- No, son las hormonas - sonrío algo molesta, luego se retractó - Lo siento, estoy algo sensible...ven aquí - Trunks abrió los brazos confundido y una gota de sudor cayó desde su frente. Ahora podía entender más a su padre, es difícil estar con una mujer con el carácter de su madre y ahora aún más con su bipolaridad.

.

.

 _"¡Maldición, mi mente no me deja tranquilo! Si Trunks no hubiera dicho eso tal vez no estaría volando ahora...pero la sola idea de criar a una hija...una hija"_

Vegeta se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor, luego miró abajo y observó a varias familias compartir en el parque.

 _"No sé qué tan preparado esté para criar a una mujer...mucho menos si saca la belleza de su madre, eso solo traería problemas...los terrícolas jamás la dejarían en paz y..."_

El saiyajin apretó los puños con fuerza y sus dientes se tensaron.

 _"Demonios..."_ Suspiró _"Debo lucir como un tonto, Bulma cuenta conmigo en estos momentos…no puedo huir ante algo así"_

Vegeta se devolvió con rapidez y en tan solo segundos estuvo de regreso a casa.

El saiyajin había divagado tanto en su mente que ni cuenta se dio de lo tarde que era. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y su mujer estaba durmiendo, pero apenas tocó el suelo de la habitación ella se despertó preocupada.

\- Dijiste que no te irías - masculló molesta - ¡Si no quieres a este bebé lo entenderé, pero no puedes...!

Pero Vegeta no la dejó terminar y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, calmándola.

\- Eres demasiado ruidosa - comentó, acariciando suavemente su mejilla - Yo...lo...lo sien...diablos - masculló.

\- Vegeta... - murmuró ella con una sonrisa - ¿Es verdad que le temes a esto un poco?

\- Argh...yo no le temo a nada, mujer.

\- Lo harás bien, cariño. Tal y como lo hiciste con Trunks - lo abrazó, él enarcó una ceja y respondió a su abrazo, acariciándole la espalda.

\- Em, ¿ya sabes qué es? - preguntó en un susurro.

\- No aún, quiero que sea sorpresa - sus ojos azules brillaron y él se sonrojó levemente. Vegeta tosió y miró hacia el balcón, tratando de evitar su dulce mirada - ¿Qué quieres que sea? - preguntó emocionada - Me encantaría una niña, tú tienes a Trunks y es más cercano a ti que a mí, además...sería lindo que alguien me acompañara a las compras, comentar sobre moda, cocinar juntas - rió emocionada, apretando un poco más a su esposo.

\- Hmp - Vegeta observó su iluminado rostro y él sonrió ladinamente. Ver a su mujer feliz era todo lo que debía importarle…por ahora.

.

.

 _ **Meses después…**_

\- ¡Por Kami esto duele! - chillaba Bulma, apretando la mano de su marido.

\- ¡Argh! - rezongaba el saiyajin al sentir el fuerte apretón en una de sus manos.

\- Papá, es aquí, debemos descender - Trunks tenía el bolso de su madre con todas las cosas necesarias para ella y el bebé mientras que Vegeta llevaba a Bulma en sus brazos.

\- Ve-Vegeta, recuérdame que la próxima vez debemos usar protección - masculló, tratando de aguantar las fuertes contracciones.

El rostro de Trunks parecía un tomate al escuchar a su madre decir eso a viva voz, mientras que Vegeta enrojeció de inmediato y elevó la voz para callarla.

\- ¡Maldición, Bulma!

\- ¿¡Qué!? - protestó ella enardecida. Vegeta se sorprendió ante el tono y bajo un poco la voz.

\- Deja de gritar, demonios… - gruñó, evitando la mirada furiosa de su esposa.

Bulma continuó quejándose hasta que ambos la ayudaron a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, la cual partió de inmediato a la sala de parto.

\- Oh, es usted de nuevo - dijo una enfermera - ¿Esta vez la acompañará?

\- … - él solo veía la dirección a donde llevaban a Bulma, estaba completamente distraído y a la vez nervioso.

\- Pensé que estabas con mamá cuando nací - comentó Trunks, mirándolo.

\- Hmp, eras demasiado feo para que estuviera ahí - masculló Vegeta para molestarlo y así calmar sus nervios.

\- Oh, vamos papá - Trunks entrecerró los ojos algo ofendido.

\- Ah, aquí están - Goku apareció de repente al tele transportarse. Vegeta arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos apenas lo vio.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí Kakaroto!?

\- Pues...Milk me dijo que viniera - se rascó la cabeza - Se preocupa por Bulma y además vendrá dentro de poco.

\- ¿Si quería venir por qué no la trajiste contigo? - preguntó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es que odia la tele transportación - sonrió nervioso - Ya saben como es Milk.

\- ¿Señor? - la enfermera continuaba esperando la respuesta del peli negro.

\- Argh…

\- ¡Por supuesto que irá! - lo palmeó Goku, haciendo que Vegeta perdiera su equilibrio. La enferma sonrío complacida y lo llevó a la sala para que se colocara un traje antes de ir con su esposa.

\- No creo que mi padre haya querido ir.

\- Eso no importa - dijo Goku sin preocupación.

\- Me veo ridículo - masculló Vegeta enardecido al verse en el espejo - No iré a ningún lado con esto - y de inmediato se lo sacó.

\- Señor no puede ir sin eso, la habitación está completamente higienizada y usted debe...

\- Hmp, a mí nadie me dice qué hacer - Vegeta salió de la habitación y subió hasta el piso donde estaría su mujer.

Goku y Trunks lo siguieron y al llegar al segundo piso los tres esperaron impacientes la llegada del nuevo bebé. Goku y Trunks estaban más inquietos que Vegeta, quien yacía con los ojos cerrados esperando tranquilamente, o al menos eso trataba de parecer, la llegada de su hijo. Luego Trunks suspiró y se sentó junto a su padre, a Goku le llamó la atención el rostro sereno de ambos.

\- Ahh, no entiendo como lo hacen para estar así de calmados - se preguntó Goku, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

\- Tú nunca estas quieto que es diferente - dijo Vegeta.

\- Oye Trunks, ¿estás listo para ser hermano mayor? - lo codeó Goku - Tendrás mas responsabilidades, sobre todo si es mujer.

\- Hmp - se quejó el príncipe, aún con sus ojos cerrados - Es obvio que debe ser un niño, esta vez heredara mi cabello, de eso no hay dudas, será fuerte y sano, puedo sentirlo - sonrió triunfante.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, quizás sea niña - volvió a decir Goku, quien trataba de llevarle la contra.

\- Te equivocas, no puede ser niña porque yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins. Debe ser un niño - la sola idea lo volvía loco, ser padre de una mujer sería aún más difícil que de un hombre. A las mujeres había que entenderlas, comportarse diferente y definitivamente despertaría en él a un ser totalmente distinto esta vez, y él lo sabía.

Si Bulma era así de bella y llamaba la atención de muchos hombres no podía ni imaginar lo que tendría que soportar...,no, ahuyentar cuando ésta creciera.

Goku y Trunks se quedaron mirando sin decir palabra ante el comentario de Vegeta.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y de ella salió una mujer con bata blanca, quien lucía alegre y jovial.

\- Felicidades señor Vegeta, ¿le gustaría conocer a su bebé? - la mujer lo invitó a pasar y Goku y Trunks entraron detrás de él.

\- Vegeta - sonrió Bulma, sosteniendo a una hermosa niña en los brazos, quien estaba tapada con una manta blanca - Saluda a Bra, nuestra hija - los ojos azules de Bulma estaban llenos de lagrimas de felicidad.

El saiyajin quedó petrificado, era como si su peor pesadilla estuviese convirtiéndose en realidad. Él la miró de cerca, descubriendo la cabeza de la niña y notó los leves cabellos azulados, se decepcionó un poco al notar que el linaje puro de los saiyajins se perdió una vez más.

Goku aguantó las ganas de reír al ver que el niño soñado de Vegeta era una niña. Trunks rió al ver las muecas de Goku y lo codeó para que dejara de burlarse de la situación y así no enfurecer a su padre.

Bulma estaba sonriente y algo sonrojada, había hecho un gran trabajo y yacía más que cansada. Trunks se acercó a ella para darle un vaso con agua y aprovechó de ver a su hermana.

Vegeta continuaba mirándola y cuando quiso alejar su mano, una pequeña manito lo detuvo. Los ojos cálidos de la pequeña hicieron contacto con los suyos y algo en Vegeta se ablandó. Bra pestañeó y bostezó ampliamente y apretó el dedo de su padre con fuerza.

\- Es fuerte - murmuró Vegeta algo conmocionado.

\- No porque sea mujer significa que sea débil - le recordó Bulma - ¿Verdad, Goku?

\- ¿Ah?... Ah, sí - asintió él.

\- Como siempre tan distraído - soltó Bulma algo molesta.

\- ¿Mamá, puedo cargarla?

\- Claro - dijo Bulma, pero Vegeta la detuvo cuando ella trataba de dejarla en los brazos de su hijo.

\- No, podría caerse.

\- No seas tonto, cariño. Trunks no haría eso con su hermana - sonrió.

\- Hmp - Vegeta observó a su hijo con seriedad, atento a cada movimiento - Es igual a ti - comentó algo serio.

\- ¡Verdad que si! - dijo emocionada - Trunks se parece a ti y ella a mi - Bulma aplaudió y miró a su hija encantada - Aunque es muy probable que herede tu carácter - Vegeta enarcó una ceja al escucharla - Cuanto estaba dentro de mí podía sentir lo demandante que era - sonrió - A veces hasta me daban antojos muy extraños que solo a ti te gustan y que yo odio - comentó - Con Trunks el embarazo fue más ameno que con el de ella.

\- Hmp, ¿qué esperabas de un saiyajin, mujer? - sus labios se curvaron.

\- Hola, pequeña - decía Goku, haciendo caras chistosas.

\- ¡No seas ridículo Kakaroto, molestas a mi hija! - masculló.

\- Claro que no - se la quitó a Trunks con cuidado y la empezó a balancear en los brazos. La niña despertó y miró desconcertada al hombre de cabello extraño - Hola Bra, gracias a Kamisama que eres igual a tu mamá - comentó sonriendo. La niña lo observó por unos momentos y alzó los brazos - Ves, me quiere - comentó feliz. Vegeta apretó la mandíbula y refunfuñó entre dientes.

Goku se agachó un poco y fue en ese momento cuando la pequeña Bra tiró de su cabello con fuerza. El héroe chilló al sentir el repentino agarre, mientras que Bulma se sorprendió. Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado y rió suavemente al notar ese movimiento. La pequeña Bra también reía mientras Trunks trataba de aflojar el agarre de su hermana.

\- Esa es mi hija - murmuró en voz baja, luego se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, admirando su rostro. Bulma se asombró ante el repentino gesto y casi llora de felicidad al verlo de esa manera tan paternal con su bebé - Veo que ambos odiamos al idiota de Kakaroto - la niña sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su padre y alzó un brazo, tratando de tocar su rostro.

Bulma los miró deleitada y sonrió complacida al ver esa parte de su esposo. Lucía sereno y feliz, con Trunks nunca fue tan abierto al principio, quizás era porque aún estaban recién empezando a formar una familia y su odio aún continuaba en su ser, especialmente porque eran tiempos difíciles donde la mente de Vegeta estaba ocupada más en entrenar que en otra cosa, pero ahora era diferente y eso le agradaba. La llegada de Bra definitivamente fue un cambio que le haría bien a su esposo y a su familia.

 _"Todo sufrimiento valió la pena...aunque no creo volver a pasar por esto"_ pensaba la peli azul recordando las fuertes contracciones.

Bulma sonrió al ver que su esposo ahora tenía un semblante levemente diferente, más tranquilo y menos malvado que de costumbre. Su rostro aún permanecía serio, pero su aura ahora era completamente otra.

\- Oh, Goku - suspiró Milk al verlo salir de la habitación donde estaba Bulma - ¿Cómo salió todo?

\- Bien, Bulma dio a luz a una hermosa niña, es igual a ella.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó ella de alegría - Una niña, Bulma debe estar feliz - sonrió Milk, abrazando a su hijo mayor, Gohan que la acompañó - Iré a verla - Milk entró a la habitación y luego cerró la puerta.

\- Por un momento creí que saldría de cabello negro... - comentó Gohan a su padre.

\- Pensé lo mismo, todo saiyajin tiene el cabello negro en nuestra familia y Vegeta también lo dijo, nuestra descendencia es que los saiyajines tengamos el cabello... - pero fue interrumpido cuando Vegeta salió de la habitación, sus ojos negros estaban furiosos ante la conversación que ambos tenían.

\- ¡Ya basta! - comentó el príncipe enardecido por sus murmullos - Eso es porque tú y tu mujer tienen el cabello negro, en mi caso Bulma tiene el cabello celeste - se cruzó de brazos gruñendo entre dientes.

Gohan y Goku intercambiaron miradas para luego aguantar la risa, era obvio que Vegeta estaba algo decepcionado. Luego Gohan murmuró.

\- Oye papá… - Goku bajo un poco su cabeza para escuchar a su hijo - Tal vez Vegeta no posee genes fuertes. La genética lo dice, siempre predominaran los genes más fuertes, en el caso de Vegeta debería haber sido el negro, pero el gen de Bulma es más fuerte.

\- Quizás su genética es débil al igual que su ki en comparación con el mío - sonrió Goku bromeando, pero la broma paró en seco cuando los ojos furiosos de Vegeta lo fulminaron con la mirada.

\- ¿¡De qué demonios hablas maldito insecto!? - gritó furioso, parándole los pelos a ambos saiyajins al ver el rostro enardecido del príncipe.

\- Tran-Tranquilo, Vegeta - Goku lo detuvo con las manos algo nervioso, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Si no estuviéramos aquí te mataría - rezongó.

\- Solo eran bromas, señor Vegeta - se disculpaba Gohan con nerviosismo.

\- Hmp - Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y los ignoró a ambos - Idiotas.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - masculló Goku, limpiándose la frente sudada. Goku miró de reojo a su amigo y trató de calmarlo por segunda vez - Ánimo Vegeta, eres padre por segunda vez, y que mejor que de una mujer, ahora tienes la pareja - Goku lo palmeó en el hombro.

\- Aléjate de mí, Kakaroto - lo miró amenazante. Sabía que se convirtió en objeto de burla al expresar sus deseos de ansiar a un varón igual que él, por lo que esta vez no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Goku sonrió algo exaltado y retrocedió lentamente.

.

.

 _ **Dos años más tarde…**_

\- ¡Trunks, llegaras tarde a la escuela! - Bulma estaba en la cocina, preparándole lo último a su hijo para que llevara de almuerzo - ¡Vegeta, baja ya!

El príncipe bajó con su singular ceño fruncido y despidió a Trunks con la mano, el chico voló desde la puerta y Vegeta se sentó en la silla del comedor.

\- ¿De nuevo atrasado?

\- Si, estudió a última hora anoche - sonrió Bulma, dejando el desayuno en la mesa - Cariño, hoy iré con Milk al centro comercial, necesito que vigiles a Bra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no la llevas contigo?

\- ¡Óyeme! He estado trabajando mucho últimamente, solo quiero un día para mí. Bra es tu hija y deberías cuidarla tanto como yo.

\- Los saiyajins...

\- Saiyajin o no es tu obligación como padre, además... - Bulma lo miró de reojo y supo las palabras exactas para hacerlo cambiar de opinión - …además…no creo que quieras ser como Goku, es un pésimo padre...a no ser que estés diciéndome que serás igual que él...

\- Hmp, ve a hacer tus ridiculeces, pero no te aproveches y regresa a tiempo...

\- Bien, pero regresaré cuando haya comprado lo que busco, Vegeta - sonrió triunfante.

\- Hmp - Vegeta comenzó a comer sin continuar con la discusión.

.

.

Al poco tiempo de que Bulma se fue de la Corporación, Vegeta fue donde estaba jugando Bra. La dulce niña yacía sobre la alfombra del living jugando con legos, el príncipe se le acercó y la quedó mirando desde el sofá.

Bra continuaba agarrando los bloques, formando torres con gran habilidad y concentración. Vegeta sonrió de lado al verla tan ensimismada con algo tan simple. Luego la pequeña notó su presencia y sonrió ampliamente, gateando hacia él.

Aquel gesto sorprendió al saiyajin y se mantuvo quieto, observándola, pero Bra deseaba más y se levantó como pudo, tomando la pierna de su padre para afirmarse y así darse impulso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste eso? - preguntó asombrado, sosteniéndola con cuidado para que no se cayera. Bra solo sonrió y quitó las manos de su padre de su cintura. Vegeta retrocedió un poco y la vio caminar un par de pasos hasta que cayó con torpeza al suelo - Creo que eso es todo ahora, tú madre me mataría si te lastimas.

Vegeta la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al parque, muchas de las mujeres que lo veían pasar con la niña lo miraban sorprendidas. El rostro serio de Vegeta más su fornido cuerpo llamaba la atención de las féminas al demostrar su lado paternal y protector con Bra en sus brazos.

La pequeña, por otro lado, observaba el lugar maravillada, habían tantos colores y tantas cosas nuevas que le llamaban la atención que no podía mantener la mirada quieta.

\- Mira, ¿te gustaría jugar con la arena? - preguntó Vegeta en voz baja, aún le costaba hablarle debido a que ella no podía responderle, pero Bulma siempre le recordaba que al hacerlo Bra hablaría eventualmente debido al estimulo de escuchar su voz.

Bra sonrió y apuntó la caja de arena donde yacía un niño que lucía mayor que ella. Vegeta la puso sobre el lugar y ella comenzó a jugar con un balde que había allí. El príncipe se sentó sobre un banquillo y la miró deleitado al verla jugar, tratando de hacer formas con la arena, pero al ver que estas no conservaban forma Vegeta la ayudó y mojó la arena con un poco de agua que trajo desde la laguna que estaba a solo metros de allí.

La niña sonrió y aplaudió agradecida y comenzó a crear figuras, pero la felicidad le duraría muy poco cuando el niño, que yacía junto a ella, golpeó con fuerza su pequeño castillo debido a los celos. Vegeta se tensó y se levantó raídamente de su lugar para darle una lección al niño, pero Bra se adelantó y agarró el balde vacío para tirárselo en pleno rostro al pequeño, quien lloró desconsolado.

Vegeta quedó atónito ante ese movimiento de su hija y luego asintió con aprobación.

 _" Hmp, esa es mi hija"_

\- Vámonos, Bra, tu madre llegara pronto - Vegeta le sacudió el vestido y la tomó nuevamente en brazos.

.

.

 _ **[Vegeta]**_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bra comenzó a crecer sin siquiera darme cuenta, los años pasaron rápido y de pronto ya tenía 14 años. Mi pequeña hija sin duda era especial y había heredado mi inconfundible actitud más lo mejor de su madre.

A pesar de que no fue como el niño que siempre quise, logro sorprenderme y ser lo mejor que haya podido tener en mi vida. Bra era un niña excepcionalmente fuerte, independiente y llena de energía.

Miré a mi mujer desde el living y lucía feliz cocinando con ella, lentamente le estaba enseñando a cocinar y verlas tan contentas me produjo cierto regocijo en mi pecho.

\- Papá, me juntaré con Goten - asentí.

Trunks se había convertido en el mejor de su clase en la universidad, una inteligencia que seguramente heredó de su madre. A pesar de que nuestro entrenamiento juntos no era tan seguido como antes me sentía orgulloso de él. Bulma tenía razón cuando me dijo que él se parecía a mí, nuestras miradas se parecían bastante, pude notarlo cuando miraba las pocas fotografías que Bulma nos obligaba a hacer.

Acerque uno de los álbumes y comencé a hojearlo, no tenía mucho que hacer más que esperar la hora de comer y eso tardaría un poco.

Las primeras fotos eran de Bulma con Trunks cuando era un bebé, luego una mía con Trunks en brazos mientras él jalaba de mi cabello. Sonreí al ver mi rostro de fastidio.

\- ¿Papá, qué haces? - Bra se sentó a mi lado mirando el libro - Vaya…mi hermano era muy pequeño - comentó asombrada.

\- También fuiste así de pequeña - cambié de hoja y esta vez todos salimos en la foto, incluso hasta el idiota de Kakaroto y su familia - Lo ves.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó sorprendida - Aunque era más linda que mi hermano - aquel comentario me hizo sonreír y alborote su cabello.

\- ¡Bra!

\- Ya voy, mamá, no tienes por qué gritar.

\- Ay, solo te estaba llamando para que me ayudaras con los moldes, eres igual a tu padre.

\- Al menos no soy el único que piensa que sí eres ruidosa - añadí, guiñándole un ojo a mi hija quien sonrió - Ve, antes de que chille más.

\- ¡Escuché eso, Vegeta!

Aquello me dio risa y no pude evitar reír un poco, se sentía tan bien vivir de esta manera, sin preocupaciones, ver a mis hijos crecer y sentirme rodeado por gente que me quiere y me apoya sin importar en lo que alguna vez fui.

Jamás pensé que esto sucedería algún día, menos con Bulma, quien desde un principio fue una mujer difícil de manejar, pero cierta fiereza me terminó domando y gustando a la vez, tanto así…que daría todo por ella y por mi familia.

Miré nuevamente las fotografías y por primera vez me sentí completo y lleno de dicha, si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo terminaría formando una familia y siendo amigo del estúpido de Kakaroto me hubiera reído a carcajadas, eso siempre se mantuvo fuera de mis planes, pero no me arrepiento de nada, para esto soy bueno y al parecer también fue mi propósito, ya que al querer proteger a los amo logre uno de los principales objetivos que tenía en la vida, convertirme más fuerte de lo que era, y sin Bulma…sin el amor que ella me daba día a día…eso hubiera sido imposible.

Era increíble que una mujer como ella me haya sacado de las sombras con tal facilidad, cambiando todo en mi de una forma exquisita y a la vez muy diferente de lo que solía conocer.

Volví a mirar a mis dos mujeres y sonreí satisfecho, por fin podría decir que el mercenario que yacía en mi interior se había ido para siempre y de hecho…me gustaba.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Tres años después…**_

 _ **[Bulma]**_

\- ¿Por qué están todos aquí, eh? - era extraño, estaban todos a mi alrededor con rostros de pena y sorpresa, no podía ver a Trunks en ninguna parte, solo estaba yo, alrededor de todos mis amigos, pero el ambiente era denso, invadido con un silencio aterrador.

\- Bulma…debes sentarte, no te encuentras para nada bien… - la voz de Milk era de tristeza y compasión - Todo estará bien, linda.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso Milk?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿¡Qué está pasando!? - grité eufórica, no sabía lo que ocurría y solo veía caras largas.

\- Bulma… - escuché la voz de Vegeta que me susurraba, su voz era clara y tranquilizadora - Bulma - la escuché nuevamente. Mi mano comenzó a dormirse, mire hacia abajo y note la leve figura del brazo de mi príncipe tocando mi mano - Bulma…perdóname - de pronto solo estábamos nosotros.

\- ¿Qué?...no lo entiendo…Vegeta ¿qué está pasando? - pude distinguir su rostro y su cuerpo que se desvanecía en el aire como si fuera una ligera capa de humo - ¿¡Dónde vas, Vegeta!? - comencé a desesperarme.

\- Adiós… - su figura se desvaneció en el aire, lo último en disiparse fue su mano, que sostenía mi muñeca con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme, esfumándose como si ahora se lo hubiera llevado el viento de un fuerte soplido.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las lagrimas brotaron de dolor, se había ido…para siempre. Comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas su nombre y golpeé el piso con mis puños.

* * *

Bulma despertó como si acabara de salir del agua, como si se hubiera estado ahogando en algún sueño. El saiyajin al sentirla tan agitada se desveló junto con ella y se dio la vuelta para ver qué pasaba. Bulma tenía apretada las sabanas con sus manos y su rostro lucía sudoroso mientras sus ojos permanecieron inertes por un momento hasta que Vegeta se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Vegeta tenía una ceja más arriba que la otra, jamás había visto a su esposa tan atormentada.

\- ¡Oh, Vegeta! - comenzó a abrazarlo con emoción, tirándose encima de él, el saiyajin la atajó y cayó nuevamente en la cama con ella encima - Estás bien…todo fue un maldito sueño… - unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

\- Claro que estoy bien mujer, ¿qué rayos te sucede? - dijo con aspereza, pero al escuchar sollozos preguntó nuevamente con un tono más suave - ¿Bulma?

\- ¡Prométeme que no morirás, Vegeta!...¡Prométeme que pase lo que pase en alguna pelea te mantendrás vivo!, y pensaras en nosotros, en nuestra familia… - Bulma sostenía al mercenario de su polera sin poder mirar su rostro. Vegeta estaba sorprendido ante aquellas palabras de la mujer, jamás la había visto tan agobiada.

\- Oye… - dijo en tono tranquilizador mientras tomaba su rostro con ternura, posando sus ojos en los de ella - Sabes que nada ni nadie podría vencerme - Bulma sonrió al escuchar sus palabras - Aunque… si sacrificar mi vida significara que la tuya, la de Bra y la de Trunks estarán bien, pues tendré que hacerlo, tal y como lo hice una vez.

\- ¡No digas eso!...¡me preocupo por ti y por Trunks! Aún recuerdo cuando peleaste con los androides y con Buu… - pausa - …mi corazón no daba más por la preocupación, ¡temía por sus vidas!, aunque tú aún no demostrabas tanto cariño hacia mí en ese entonces… - bajó la mirada.

\- No digas eso - sonrió - Si lo dices porque no te salve de aquel accidente que tuviste en tu maquina con Trunks, fue solo porque Trunks del futuro fue más rápido que yo, además…sabía que él iría por ti - su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que la peli azul seguía atormentada por aquel sueño - No tienes de qué preocuparte mujer, he pasado toda mi vida peleando, no te preocupes por tonterías - Vegeta la abrazó con ternura mientras escuchaba el latido acelerado de su pecho.

\- Oh, Vegeta… - lo abrazó más fuerte, como si tratara de fusionarse con él. Bulma se limpió las lagrimas y recordó algo para dejar a un lado aquella pesadilla - Oye… ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Namek? - rió - Estábamos todos locos por las esferas, sobre todo para que tú no las obtuvieras.

Vegeta sonrió ladinamente al recordar ese momento.

\- ¿Qué deseo querías pedir? - preguntó él algo intrigado.

\- Un amante maravilloso - quería coquetearle, pero este no entendió el mensaje.

\- ¿Querías usar las esferas para algo tan estúpido? - levantó las cejas algo desconcertado.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡no las iba a usar para eso! - dijo histérica al ver que no pudo entender lo que ella pretendía.

\- Hmp, tal vez por eso este aquí, seguramente el dragón quiso que así fuera sin que te dieras cuenta - afirmó, para molestarla, le gustaba hacerla enojar.

\- ¡Esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí! - luego sonrió y lo golpeó suavemente en su brazo- ¿Qué era lo que deseabas pedirle a las esferas del dragón? - aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al saiyajin, quien de inmediato comenzó a recapitular aquella vez que estuvo en Namek. Su rostro cambió de aspecto a uno más rígido.

 _"La vida eterna"_ recordaba _"Que deseo más estúpido…"_ , pensaba para sí.

\- Mmm, algo - dijo sin ánimos, Bulma se alejó de él para mirarlo - ¿Para qué quieres saber?, ¿qué harás cuando te diga? - se molestó.

\- No haré nada, es solo que siento curiosidad - ella se puso en posición de gatita mientras no dejaba de mirarlo. Vegeta comenzó a sentir algo de nervios y una gota de sudor bajó por su frente al verla de esa forma tan seductora - Estabas tan desesperado en Namek, pero después de que llegaste a la tierra, ya no mostrabas interés por las esferas, ¿no es así?

\- Si, ¿y qué con eso? - preguntó secamente, tratando de descifrar qué tramaba - _"Es como si usara un poder para leerme, eso es aterrador"_. Vegeta bajó la mirada avergonzado al saber lo que venía.

Vegeta comenzó a recordar aquella vez que la vio frente a él, ofreciéndole hogar y comida, a pesar de que fuera un ser maligno, ella fue la única que no demostraba temor.

 _"Cuesta admitirlo…pero lucía hermosa…a pesar de lo chillona que era, y sigue siéndolo"_

\- Vamos, dime qué querías como deseo - le tomó su mano y este reaccionó a la vez que sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Ese es un deseo que ya no tiene importancia - la acercó hacia él, tomándola de la espalda para posar sus labios en los de ella - Todo lo que necesito…está aquí - Bulma se estremeció al escucharlo decir esas palabras y una lagrima de emoción descendió por su mejilla. Vegeta sonrió de lado y la besó nuevamente, apretándola un poco hacia él.

 _"Eres tú a quién deseo, Bulma. Tú, Trunks y a nuestra hermosa hija, Bra"_ Sonrió él, abrazando a su esposa hasta sumergirse en su perfume, ya poco le importaba su orgullo, había dejado de tenerlo desde el momento en que Bra entró a su vida, su manera dulce y tierna de ser hicieron cambiar de forma radical al saiyajin, sin dejar aquella personalidad seria que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Bulma lo redeó del cuello mientras que Vegeta le subió el camisón, tocando la piel ardiente de su mujer, quien de inmediato reaccionó al tacto del príncipe. Bulma lo besó nuevamente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo, Vegeta - lo acarició. Vegeta suspiró y su semblante cambió a uno cálido, apoyando su frente con la de ella. No era mucho de palabras y aún le costaba decir que la amaba, muy pocas veces se lo decía, pero ella lo sabía, aquel gesto de felicidad en su rostro más el beso apasionado que comenzó a darle y además de la manera en cómo dedicaba tiempo en su familia era la respuesta suficiente para Bulma de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

 **.**

* * *

 **~*.:FIN:.*~**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el último capítulo de la historia?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y les haya entretenido. Esta pareja siempre fue una de mis favoritas en Dragon Ball y aún recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir esta historia n_n le tengo un cariño especial y me dio gusto poder compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a todas por leer Enigmático amor, tanto a las que la siguieron de un principio como para aquellas que poco a poco se integraron :) y también agradezco el apoyo de mi amiga Camila, que siempre me dijo que subiera esta historia desde el momento en que la leyó y que fue la primera el leerla cuando comencé a escribirla.**

 **Gracias a todas por pasar y espero sus comentarios ;) y...¡felices fiestas a todas y que tengan un gran año 2017!**

 **¡Nos leeremos pronto, adios! :D**


End file.
